Menma is Plotting!
by chiimao13
Summary: Menma, si kecil berumur 6 tahun yang juga adik dari Naruto, ingin Sasuke yang masih berstatus teman baik kakaknya itu berubah status menjadi calon kakak iparnya. Jadi, karena ia ingin niatnya itu kesampaian, Menma lalu merencanakan dan melakukan beberapa hal dengan tujuan mendekatkan Naruto dan Sasuke lebih lagi. Seperti apa sajakah tindakan si kecil itu? Yaoi. Sasunaru. CHAP 7 UP!
1. Chapter 1

Ruang keluarga di rumah keluarga Namikaze sekarang hanya terisi oleh tiga orang. Kemeriahan yang ada di dalamnya sejak dua jam yang lalu sekarang sudah lenyap. Namun tidak dengan keceriaan si bocah berambut hitam yang baru saja merayakan pesta ulang tahunnya itu. Matanya masih saja memancarkan kilauan begitu melihat tumpukan-tumpukan kado yang ada di dekat meja tempat kue ulang tahunnya diletakkan itu. Walau cerdik, ia masihlah anak berumur 6 tahun yang menyukai hadiah yang dibungkus dengan lucu.

Menma Namikaze, si bocah, masih saja memeluk boneka tomatnya dengan gembira. Boneka tomat berukuran besar ini ia dapatkan dari kakak berambut hitam pantat ayam yang juga teman baik kakaknya itu. Kenapa harus tomat? Karena kakak rambut hitam itu sangat menyukai tomat, dan kebetulan Menma pun penyuka tomat. Lain dengan kakaknya yang tadi mendelik horor melihat teman baiknya itu memberikan kado berupa bantal tomat untuk adiknya. Sudah cukup ia merasa terteror dengan tomat-tomat di kulkas yang khusus disiapkan ibunya untuk Menma.

Lalu dimana orang tua Menma sekarang? Sayang sekali, dua hari lalu mereka malah harus pergi karena urusan bisnis ke luar kota dan tidak dapat kembali sebelum urusan mereka selesai, padahal hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Menma. Beruntung sekali kakak Menma yang berambut pirang itu adalah kakak yang sangat protektif kepada adiknya sehingga tentu saja ia dapat diandalkan untuk menjaga Menma dan menyelesaikan persiapan pesta ulang tahunnya. Namun ia tidak sendiri. Teman baiknya bersedia membantunya menjaga Menma, bahkan menyiapkan keperluan ulang tahun Menma juga. Sungguh teman yang ideal bagi kakaknya.

Dan inilah yang membuat Menma berpikir bahwa sudah saatnya si teman baik itu berubah status dari 'teman baik kakak Menma' jadi 'calon kakak ipar Menma'.

* * *

**Menma is Plotting!**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto, inspirasi©adegan salah satu drama yang judulnya tidak saya ketahui, lainnya©chiimao13**

**Pairing: Sasunaru, Menma**

**Rating: T**

**Romance, Family**

**Warning: OOC, AU, TYPO, YAOI, BAHASA TIDAK BAKU, ETC**

**Don't Like Don't Read, make this a peaceful fandom! Perhatian, Menma disini jadi adik kandung dari Naruto. **

* * *

**Birthday Photo**

"Menma, kamu belum lihat hadiah dari _nii-chan_ kan?"

Menma menoleh dan memandang malas kakaknya yang nyengir lebar itu. Ia baru sadar dari tadi kakaknya malah belum memberinya hadiah sama sekali. Tapi rasanya ia tidak bisa merasa kegirangan saat kakaknya yang berbicara. Bukannya kenapa-kenapa, tapi selera kakaknya itu aneh, menurutnya. Masa juga tahun lalu Menma diberi hadiah ulang tahun berupa satu kardus ramen yang menurut kakaknya kualitasnya paling bagus di penjuru negri? Padahal Menma akan lebih suka kalau kakaknya memberinya satu kardus tomat kualitas terbaik saja. Menma kan tidak begitu suka ramen.

"Menma, _nii-chan_ ini memang nggak bisa baca pikiran, tapi dari tampangmu _nii-chan _bisa tau apa isi hatimu lho. Nih lihat, _nii-chan _jadi sedih Menma mikir nggak perlu hadiah dari _nii-chan._"

Duh, kakak rambut pirang satu ini memang lucu sekali, batin Menma. Tentu saja walau Menma tidak suka dengan apa yang diberikan kakaknya, tapi Menma senang sekali kakaknya itu mau berusaha mencarikan hadiah terbagus untuk Menma. Menurut sang ibunda, kakaknya ini sampai rela menyisihkan uang sakunya setiap hari demi membeli ramen itu. Maklum, sepadan dengan kualitasnya, harganya pun mahal. Akhirnya tiap makan siang, Menma minta dibuatkan ramen hadiah dari kakaknya itu walaupun akhirnya dimasak dengan tomat banyak-banyak. Tentu saja itu karena Menma sayang pada kakaknya. Tidak jarang juga ia minta kakaknya makan ramen itu bersama dengannya waktu makan malam.

"Kau bodoh sih." Terdengar sahutan dari seorang pemuda rambut hitam yang sedang menata kado-kado Menma di depan meja.

"Sasuke! Nggak usah ikut-ikut!" protes si kakak dengan cemberut. Ia lalu mendekati Menma yang masih duduk di sofa. Tangannya menyembunyikan sesuatu di punggungnya.

"Aku hanya bicara fakta, Naruto. Nyatanya Menma lebih suka dekat denganku. Bahkan ia memanggilmu dengan nama tapi ia memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Sasuke-_nii_'. Iya kan, Menma?" Sasuke Uchiha, teman baik kakak Menma, hanya melirik Menma sekilas sambil memasang senyumnya. Setelah itu ia kembali sibuk menata-nata.

"Nggak usah dengerin apa kata si pantat ayam itu yah. Pokoknya Menma harus mau terima hadiah dari _nii-chan._" Naruto Namikaze, si kakak Menma, mendengus ke arah Sasuke lalu tersenyum manis ke arah adiknya.

Menma dari tadi memang tidak bersuara. Mengamati kakak dan calon 'calon kakak ipar Menma'-nya lebih menyenangkan.

"Tadaaa!" Dari balik badannya, Naruto menyodorkan sebuah kotak _cake _ke Menma.

Menma menatap kakaknya dengan heran. "Bukannya sudah ada _cake_?" Ia menunjuk ke arah _cake _yang sudah dibereskan Sasuke dan sekarang berada di atas meja makan. _Cake _itu sudah tinggal seperempat saja, tadi dibagikan ke tamu-tamu yang datang juga.

Jari telunjuk Naruto digoyangkan di depan mata Menma. "Ini _cake_ khusus untuk pesta kecil kita bertiga, adik manis." Sebelah tangannya lalu membuka tutup kotak tersebut.

Mata Menma membulat melihatnya. _Cake_ itu berbentuk tomat! Dan ada juga tulisan '_Happy birthday Menma_' tertulis di atasnya. Baunya pun sedap dan terasa manis.

"Sasuke yang membantu mengajukan desain untuk _cake_-nya. Berterima kasihlah padanya juga." Naruto tersenyum melihat Menma masih memandangi _cake _tersebut dengan takjub.

Perlahan ada dua lengan memindahkan bantal tomat yang sedang dipeluk Menma ke samping badan si kecil itu, lalu mengangkat tubuh Menma dari sofa. "Si dobe ini ribut terus sih, ingin kasih kado yang bisa membuat Menma bangga punya kakak sepertinya," ucap si penggendong alias Sasuke. "Pokoknya sekarang kita akan foto dulu bertiga sampai puas, setelah itu baru kuenya kita makan. Dari tadi kamu dikerubuti oleh teman-teman saja kan?" Sasuke berkata dengan lembut sambil menggendong Menma mendekati meja. Tadi ternyata Sasuke menata kado-kado itu di depan meja karena akan digunakan untuk berfoto bersama.

"Iya. Masa kita bertiga malah tidak ada foto-foto bersama dengan pose-pose aneh?" sahut Naruto.

"Kau saja yang pose aneh, dobe. Nanti aku dan Menma pura-pura tidak kenal," sahut Sasuke tajam.

Bibir Naruto mengerucut. "Kau kenapa sensi sekali padaku sih, teme? Pakai ajak adik manisku berkomplot segala pula!"

Menma masih mengerjap takjub. Mungkin reaksinya akan sama seperti reaksi Naruto jika ia diberi kue ulang tahun berbentuk ramen (?!). Ia didudukkan Sasuke di kursi yang tadi ia tempati sewaktu pesta. Sementara itu, Naruto mengeluarkan _cake _itu dari dalam kotaknya dan menaruhnya di tatakan kertas di atas meja. Sasuke berjalan lagi untuk mengambil kamera beserta tripodnya dan menyiapkannya di depan meja.

Dalam hati, Menma ingin berteriak kalau ia sayang sekali pada Naruto dan juga pada Sasuke. Kedua pemuda yang umurnya berbeda 10 tahun darinya ini sangat baik pada Menma. Menma bisa merasakan kalau mereka benar-benar menyayanginya juga. Bahkan, beberapa teman Naruto yang pernah berkunjung ke rumah sampai bilang kalau jangan-jangan Menma itu anak dari Naruto dan Sasuke. Lihat saja, penampilannya sudah seperti perpaduan antara Naruto dan Sasuke. Ia suka tomat dan bisa bersikap dewasa seperti Sasuke, namun ia juga suka warna terang seperti Naruto dan kadang-kadang bisa memiliki ekspresi Naruto juga. Sungguh, diperlakukan begini, rasanya Menma ingin memeluk mereka berdua secara langsung.

"Naru, Sasu-_nii_…" Suara pelan Menma menghentikan Naruto dan Sasuke dari kegiatan mereka sebentar. Begitu menengok, mereka dapat melihat muka Menma yang masih terlihat berbinar itu menyunggingkan senyuman yang sangat manis. "_Arigatou_!"

**~my kokoro goes brokoro~**

Sesi foto-foto telah berjalan selama beberapa menit. Kamera dipasang dengan mode _timer on _agar mereka bisa berfoto bersama-sama. Berbagai pose aneh tentu saja sudah dilakukan… oleh Naruto tentunya. Sedangkan Menma dan Sasuke bersikap dewasa dengan berpose _cool_. Terkadang mereka malah berpose seolah tidak kenal dengan Naruto waktu si pemuda pirang itu memasang pose yang sekiranya agak menjijikkan. Naruto sendiri langsung mengamuk begitu mengecek hasil fotonya. Kenapa adiknya malah lebih kompak dengan Sasuke dibandingkan dengan dirinya?

Tapi di balik semua itu, Menma merasa saat-saat ini lebih menyenangkan daripada saat di pesta tadi. Ia lebih menikmati kedekatan di antara mereka bertiga dan berharap mereka akan bisa terus begini sampai kapan pun.

Karena itu… Menma ingin menyatukan Naruto dan Sasuke, bukan sebagai teman, tapi sama seperti yang telah ia pikirkan tadi, ia ingin membuat Sasuke menjadi bagian dalam keluarganya juga.

"Naru, Sasu-_nii_!" panggil Menma mendadak ketika Sasuke sedang menge-set _timer_ lagi. "Nanti pose cium pipiku dua-duanya ya!" pintanya. Langsung saja Naruto memeluk adiknya itu.

"Uhhh sekarang pun akan kucium pipi kenyalmu itu, adikku yang manisss," ucapnya gemas sambil bersiap akan menggigit pipi Menma, sementara si korban hanya menggunakan tangannya untuk menjauhkan wajah Naruto dari dekatnya.

"Nggak mau! Maunya nanti barengan! Kalau aku sudah hitung sampai tiga, kalian cium pipiku!" tegas Menma. Kamera biasanya berbunyi kalau hitungan sudah masuk di bawah tiga, jadi Menma akan mulai menghitung dari situ.

"Baiklah kalau Menma maunya seperti itu." Sasuke berjalan kembali ke tempatnya di sebelah kanan Menma yang berdiri, tidak lupa menepuk pelan kepala Menma dengan sayang. Ia dan Naruto ada dalam posisi berlutut di kedua sisi Menma.

Menma sudah berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak menyeringai dan bersikap sangat wajar sewaktu kamera sudah mulai berbunyi. Ia ingin rencana dadakannya berhasil. Bunyi penghitung waktu kamera yang pelan itu lama-lama berubah cepat, menandakan waktu pengambilan gambar sudah semakin dekat. Lalu Menma juga mulai menghitung.

"Satu!"

"Dua!" Sasuke dan Naruto sudah bersiap mencium pipi Menma.

"Tiga!"

Dengan cepat Menma berjongkok, meringkuk di antara Sasuke dan Naruto. Yang terjadi di atas Menma seiring dengan bunyi jepretan kamera sama seperti yang diharapkan Menma. Alih-alih mendapatkan pipi Menma, Sasuke dan Naruto yang menubruk Menma dari arah yang berlawanan itu saling bertubrukan… bibirnya. Ya, tidak sengaja bibir mereka bertemu satu sama lain.

Kedua korban Menma ini hanya bisa tersentak kaget dengan mata yang terbelalak. Pertama, mereka kaget tadi mendadak Menma merunduk. Kedua, mereka kaget dengan apa yang kini mereka sedang lakukan. Jepretan kamera sudah terdengar beberapa kali, dan pengambilan gambar pun selesai.

Perlahan, mereka menjauhkan diri sembari mata mereka melirik horor ke arah Menma yang mendongak sambil menunjukkan cengiran khas Naruto.

"Ini pasti jadi foto terkeren buat hari ini," ucap Menma tanpa rasa bersalah. Dalam hatinya, ia mencatat peristiwa hari ini.

_**Note 1: Berhasil membuat Naru dan Sasu-nii berciuman!**_

Enaknya apa lagi yang akan dilakukannya besok-besok ya?

**to be continued...**

* * *

Haha, fic laen belum kelar, malah nulis beginian. Saya memang dou shiyou mo nai ningen =P

**Mind to RnR?**


	2. Chapter 2

_Beberapa jam yang lalu…_

"_Nanti pokoknya jangan sampai jauh-jauh dari nii-chan!"_

_Ini sudah keberapa kalinya saja Naruto mengatakan hal yang sama ke Menma. Menma jadi ingin sekali menarik tangannya dari tangan Naruto dan menggaruk telinganya dengan malas. Namun sayang sekali, tangan Naruto pastinya akan tetap setia menggandeng tangan bocah berambut hitam itu sampai nanti mereka sampai di tujuan. Bahkan mungkin sampai mereka tiba di rumah lagi._

"_Naru, ada Sasu-nii yang bakal jaga aku." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Menma menoleh ke sampingnya yang lain, ke arah Sasuke yang menggandeng tangan Menma yang satunya lagi. Ia tersenyum, lalu dibalas dengan senyuman lembut Sasuke. "Lagian bukannya Naru yang mesti dijaga biar nggak diambil om-om nakal?"_

"_Itu namanya diculik pedofil, Menma." Koreksi Sasuke seenaknya sendiri. "Tapi siapa juga yang mau nyulik dan memelihara cowok cerewet seperti dia?"_

"_Merawat, Sasu-nii." Giliran Menma yang mengkoreksi. "Tapi tou-chan sama kaa-chan juga kok dulu mau ambil anak kayak Naru ya?"_

"_Melahirkan dan membesarkan, Menma." Sekarang mereka malah jadi seperti bermain 'salah dan membenarkan', mengacuhkan Naruto yang sekarang mukanya sudah sangat asem. Yang ada, harusnya kakak dan adik kompakan untuk mengusili orang. Bukan malah adik dan teman kakak kompakan mengusili kakak._

"_Kalian berdua apaan sih? Kok tega banget sama aku?" Akhirnya Naruto protes setelah dinistai adik kesayangannya dan Sasuke. "Menma ngga sayang sama nii-chan? Kok ngusilin nii-chan mulu…" _

_Otak Menma berpikir cepat. Tanpa diduga Naruto, Menma langsung memberikan senyum sejuta pesona padanya, membuat Menma terlihat bling-bling. "Menma sayang kok sama Naru. Makanya Menma usilin Naru," jawabnya jujur. Bibir Naruto sudah bergetar dan ia hampir saja berhenti berjalan dan memeluk Menma kalau saja Menma tidak melanjutkan perkataannya. "Naru nggak tanya juga sama Sasu-nii? Siapa tahu Sasu-nii kayak Menma, usilin Naru karena sayang sama Naru…"_

_Si kecil jenius itu hanya menyeringai ketika kedua tangan yang menggandengnya tersentak bersamaan dan mereka langsung terlihat salah tingkah…_

* * *

**Menma is Plotting!**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto, lainnya©chiimao13**

**Pairing: Sasunaru, Menma**

**Rating: T**

**Romance, Family**

**Warning: OOC, AU, TYPO, YAOI, BAHASA TIDAK BAKU, ETC**

**Don't Like Don't Read, make this a peaceful fandom! Perhatian, Menma disini jadi adik kandung dari Naruto. **

**Balasan review chap lalu ada di bawah ya! ^^**

* * *

**Train**

Tingkah Naruto dan Sasuke hari ini cukup membuat Menma puas. Menurutnya, mereka bahkan lebih menyenangkan untuk ditonton daripada ia hanya menonton binatang-binatang di kebun binatang tadi. Beberapa kali mereka tidak sengaja berpandangan, lalu masing-masing mengerjapkan mata dengan gugup dan dengan canggung mereka perlahan membalikkan badan ke arah lain.

Bukannya keadaan yang seperti ini malah mengindikasikan kalau mereka akan jadi tambah jauh? Tidak, tidak. Menma bisa melihat wajah mereka memerah setiap kali mereka jadi canggung seperti itu. Memerah itu tanda yang baik, kan?

Tapi muka merah ini belum seberapa kalau dibandingkan dengan muka merah mereka kemarin malam. Ingin sekali rasanya Menma mengabadikan ekspresi malu mereka itu. Harapan Menma sih, sehabis ciuman tidak sengaja itu mereka lalu merasa ketagihan lalu ciuman lagi, dan voila, jadian! Tapi tidak segampang itu, bukan?

Menma sih kemarin hanya ngeles kalau ia meringkuk karena menggaruk kaki yang sudah gatal. Tentu ditambah dengan ekspresi kebocahannya, yang membuat Naruto dan Sasuke memberikan toleransi padanya. Coba kalau itu adik orang lain, pasti sudah mereka cincang bersama-sama. Mereka pun akhirnya sepakat kalau kejadian itu hanya kecelakaan. Sasuke bahkan langsung menghapus foto itu dari kameranya. Tapi toh efek kejadian kemarin ternyata memang masih berlaku pada Sasuke dan Naruto sampai hari ini.

Yang Menma syukuri, Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang kalau malu begitu langsung meninggalkan tempat alias kabur. Ia masih menginap di rumah Namikaze, membantu Naruto merawat Menma, dan hari ini juga ikut mereka ke kebun binatang. Hari ini mereka bersama pergi ke kebun binatang ditraktir oleh Naruto sebagai hadiah ulang tahun Menma lagi. Sasuke malah tadi menawarkan diri mentraktir makan siangnya.

Sekarang, mereka sudah ada di stasiun lagi untuk pulang. Masing-masing sudah mengenakan topi berbentuk binatang pilihan Menma, panda. Sebenarnya Naruto dan Sasuke ingin menolak waktu Menma berkata mereka harus pakai topi panda bersama-sama karena malu, tapi mereka lebih tidak tega lagi menolak permintaan Menma.

"Pegang topinya yang erat lho, jangan sampai lepas di kereta." Naruto memeringatkan Menma dengan sebelah tangan menepuk pelan kepala adiknya yang tertutup topi itu.

"Menma bisa jaga topi ini." Menma menggembungkan pipi. "Naru yang jaga-jaga biar topinya nggak lepas. Tuh udah mau copot." Dengan gerakan dagu, Menma menunjuk kepala Naru.

Benar juga, topinya sendiri malah sudah melorot ke samping. "Ah iya." Sebelah tangan Naruto yang tidak menggandeng Menma langsung membenarkan topinya, menekannya ke kepalanya lagi. Saat ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke, ia jadi sadar akan sesuatu. "Sasuke juga tuh, topinya dibenarkan dulu biar nggak copot."

Tapi tangan Sasuke yang tidak menggenggam tangan Menma itu sedang memegang tas berisi barang-barang yang dibeli Menma di kebun binatang tadi. Secara reflek, Naruto agak mencondongkan badannya melewati Menma lalu membenarkan topi di kepala Sasuke.

"Nah, harusnya sih sudah nggak bakal ja… tuh…" Naruto meneguk ludah melihat ternyata Sasuke sedang memandangnya. Mungkinkah dari pertama tadi memang mata Sasuke sudah menatapnya? Dengan cepat Naruto menjauhkan tangannya dari kepala Sasuke dan menatap depan dengan muka agak memerah.

"Terima kasih, dobe," ucap Sasuke, yang juga mendadak langsung melihat ke arah depan begitu ketahuan sedang memandang Naruto.

"Hn," balas Naruto singkat, menggunakan kata irit dari Sasuke.

Sementara dua pemuda itu salah tingkah lagi, si kecil Menma berusaha menahan agar ia tidak terkikik di tempat. Mereka memang lucu!

Mendadak terdengar pemberitahuan bahwa di jalur lain ada kereta yang akan datang. Tidak berapa lama, kereta berhenti di _platform_ di seberang tempat mereka. Hari ini adalah hari Minggu, dan kereta penuh karena banyak orang yang pergi untuk menghabiskan akhir pekan mereka dengan berjalan-jalan. Melihat hal itu, nampaknya Menma mendapatkan ide lain. Semoga saja Naruto dan Sasuke bisa masuk dalam plot milik Menma kali ini.

Beberapa menit kemudian, pemberitahuan terdengar lagi dan kali ini kereta mereka-lah yang datang. Seperti yang diduga Menma, kereta itu lumayan penuh dan tampaknya akan lebih penuh karena akan banyak orang yang naik juga.

"Ayo, Menma!" ajak Naruto begitu penumpang yang keluar sudah selesai arusnya. Mereka bertiga memasuki kereta dengan tangan masih saling bergandengan. Tepat dugaan Menma, mereka harus rela agak berdempetan dengan orang-orang lain.

Kereta pun berjalan lagi. Bocah berambut hitam itu berpegangan pada baju Naruto sambil melirik samping kiri kanannya, mengamati keadaan di dalam kereta. "Naru…" panggil Menma tiba-tiba.

"Ya?" Naruto menunduk dan menatap Menma. Badan Menma yang kecil itu terhimpit oleh Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Gendong! Menma sesak disini…" keluh Menma. Setengahnya ia jujur, setengahnya untuk rencananya.

Naruto sendiri sebenarnya sudah agak khawatir adiknya akan terhimpit kalau ia berdiri sendiri. Akhirnya, dengan hati-hati agar tidak menyenggol-nyenggol orang di sebelahnya, ia mengangkat Menma dan menggendongnya.

"Kalau begini sudah nggak sesak kan?" tanya Naruto. Menma menggeleng cepat.

"Begini lebih enak," jawab Menma sambil memegang erat Naruto.

Tapi baru beberapa saat Menma digendong, kereta agak bergoncang. Waktu berangkat tadi pun kereta juga bergoncang-goncang. Tapi tadi pagi mereka dapat tempat duduk, jadi tidak masalah. Kalau sekarang…

Tubuh Naruto agak oleng karena selain harus menyeimbangkan diri, ia masih harus membawa Menma. Kondisi kereta yang berdesakan harusnya membuat tubuhnya malah stabil. Namun sedikit celah di antara para penumpang membuat goncangan itu malah lebih terasa. Hampir saja Naruto terhuyung ke belakang kalau saja Sasuke tidak memegang lengannya dan menariknya agar tetap berdiri stabil.

"Nyaris! Makasih, Sasuke!" ucap Naruto yang masih agak kaget.

"Hati-hati, dobe. Menma nggak apa?" tanya Sasuke pada Menma yang berpegangan erat pada Naruto.

Menma menoleh ke arah Sasuke sambil menggeleng. "Nggak apa, Sasu-_nii_…" jawabnya. "Tapi Menma takut ntar Naru bakal kedorong lagi sampai nubruk orang lain…" lanjutnya.

Sasuke hanya menaikkan alisnya.

"Sasu-_nii_ agak merapat sini dong." Menma menarik pelan baju depan Sasuke, membuatnya lebih dekat lagi dengan Menma dan Naruto. Sasuke dan Naruto agak heran, namun Sasuke mendekat juga. "Biar Naru ngga jatuh, tangan Sasu-_nii _jagain Naru yah." Menma meminta dengan muka sepolos-polosnya.

Yang dimintai dan si target hanya bisa mendelik kaget.

"Tuh, kayak yang di samping itu." Dengan gerakan matanya, Menma membimbing Sasuke dan Naruto untuk melihat ke arah yang dituju. Tambah besarlah mata Naruto dan Sasuke waktu melihat apa yang dimaksud Menma.

Di dekat mereka, sepasang pria dan wanita yang mungkin berusia 20 tahunan sedang berpelukan. Sebenarnya mungkin bukan maksud mereka berpelukan, tapi kondisi kereta yang penuh itu membuat si pria terlihat ingin melindungi kekasihnya agar tidak terdorong-dorong, oleng, ataupun mendapat pelecehan dari orang lain. Lengan si pria melingkar erat di pinggang si wanita, menjaganya agar tetap dekat.

"Menma, nggak usah seperti itu _nii-chan _juga bakal bisa jaga…"

Keberuntungan berpihak pada Menma. Belum Naruto selesai mengucapkan kalimatnya, kereta bergoncang lagi. Naruto sudah berusaha agar kakinya tetap menapak stabil, tetapi rupanya memang sulit. Refleks, Sasuke langsung menangkap badan Naruto sebelum ia terhuyung ke belakang.

"Sepertinya kali ini Menma yang benar, dobe." Sasuke lebih erat lagi melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada pinggang Naruto yang menggendong Menma. Lengan Sasuke memang kuat, jadi ia bisa pastikan Naruto dan Menma tidak akan terlepas.

"Aku hadap belakang, lihat biar kaus pandaku nggak diambil orang!" Menma melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Naruto dan menaruh kepalanya di pundak kakaknya itu. Ia berpura-pura mengawasi belanjaannya yang masih dipegang Sasuke di balik tubuh Naruto.

Beberapa saat, kereta bergoncang lagi. Namun kali ini tubuh Naruto tidak lagi terhuyung. Walau tidak punya banyak otot seperti atlet, namun Sasuke termasuk orang yang tenaganya kuat. Menma dan Naruto pun akan aman.

Kereta masih agak bergoncang dan Menma sedikit menoleh, melirik apa yang terjadi di balik punggungnya. Ia tersenyum kecil setelah melihatnya.

Meskipun Menma ada di tengah mereka, namun Sasuke dan Naruto seperti sudah tidak berjarak lagi. Naruto dan Sasuke sama-sama memandang ke arah yang berlawanan dengan wajah memerah. Tentu saja mereka mungkin merasa malu karena posisi ini sama seperti posisi keluarga kecil bahagia dimana sang suami menjaga istri dan anaknya. Saat ini Menma sudah merasa ia benar-benar adalah anak Sasuke dan Naruto.

Mungkin pose ini tidak terlihat sangat romantis bagi kebanyakan orang. Namun bagi Menma, ia ingin Naruto yang biasanya ingin terlihat mandiri itu sadar bahwa Sasuke juga bisa melindunginya, dan di waktu yang sama ia juga ingin membangkitkan perasaan 'ingin melindungi Naruto' di diri Sasuke. Hal ini bisa berjalan sesuai rencananya tadi dan ini membuat Menma merasa senang.

Dan tahu, hasil pencapaian besar yang dirasakan Menma hari ini ialah suara detak jantung yang keras ini. Menma yang tubuhnya menempel pada Naruto bisa merasakan jantung Naruto berpacu lebih cepat dari biasanya. Bisakah Menma dengan ini mengindikasikan bahwa Naruto punya perasaan ke Sasuke?

Yah pokoknya, Menma sedang senang saat ini dan ia mau konsentrasi saja menikmati pelukan dari 'mama' dan 'papa'nya.

_**Note 2: Hari ini Menma, Naru, dan Sasu-nii jadi keluarga bahagia! Sasu-nii juga akhirnya jadi memeluk Naru (jangan hitung Menma yang ada di tengah, ya!)!**_

Nantinya apa lagi yang akan ia lakukan ya?

**to be continued...**

* * *

Makasih banyak buat yang udah baca n review, bahkan fave n follow chapter lalu. T_T nggak sangka dapat respon positif. Makasih banyak uda bisa bikin saya semangat ketik apdetan ya! #cium satu-satu

Maaf karena balas reviewnya malah disini yah T^T ntar kalo pas bisa, di kesempatan laen balesnya lewat message kok.. T^T  
Jadi ini balasannya!

**reikha**  
wkwkwkwk si menma emang keren tuh. anaknya sasunaru sih #ditabok.  
sudah dilanjut! makasih udah baca n review yah! ^^

**Calico Neko**  
hehehe pendukung menma yah? xD  
chap baru up! makasih udah baca n review yah! ^^

**Kuro to Shiroi**  
hohohoho modus untuk kebaikan #ngaco  
ehehe ini dilanjut!  
makasih uda baca n review ya! ^^ ganbarimasu~

**uzumakinamikazehaki**  
hehehe menma ternyata digemarin juga xD  
makasih uda baca n review yah! ^^

**Sakura haruhana-chan**  
sudah dilanjut! xD  
makasih uda baca n review yah! ^^

**Vianycka Hime**  
gyahahahaha di chap ini pelukan tapi ngga kayak teletubbies ni. kalo tele kan perutnya tubrukan tuh. kesian naru ntar bayinya nangis ketubruk sasu #emang naru punya bayi?  
makasih uda baca n review yah! ^^

**hollow concrete**  
uwoooo ati2 ntar dirasengan naru lho! xOO  
wawaw makasih (*w*) ini dilanjut! xD  
makasih uda baca n review yah! ^^

**Iekhakyu**  
satu pendukung lagi buat menmaaaa! dapet kecup jauh dari menma tuh xDDD #dirasengan naru  
makasih uda baca n review yah! ^^

**Tomoya to Kudo**  
wahahahahahaha ati2 sudah ada yang siap ngerasengan sama chidori dari jauh tuh... xDDD kalo nyipok menma, sembunyi2 yaaa  
sudah dilanjut! makasih uda baca n review yah! ^^

**Dinda Clyne**  
hajimemashite! xD  
wawaw glad this made you happy! xDD penggemar menma? ohohoho  
waduh tadinya mo kasi apa gitu buat lap iler tapi saputangannya masih dibawa menma ke wc buat c*bok O_O #dibejek-bejek  
hohohoho sudah dilanjut! makasih uda baca n review yah! ^^ yoroshiku~

**RaraRyanFujoshiSN**  
boleh, boleh, boleh.. xDD sekalian nginep di tempat mereka? xD  
oh nakal berencana #ngaco waduh potonya uda keburu diapus sama si pantat ayam TwT ntar tenang aja, menma siapin foto laen2 ntarnya.. wkwk  
sudah dilanjut! makasih uda baca n review yah! ^^

**kirei- neko**  
hahahaha ngga apa, uda drop di review aja uda bikin seneng xD  
uda dilanjut! yah tapi karena genrenya pas bukan humor, jadi humornya buat sela-sela aja TwT maaf yah...  
makasih uda baca n review yah! ^^

**hanazawa kay**  
gehehehehehe aksi menma masih ada beberapa lho.. ditunggu yah xD  
makasih uda baca n review yah! ^^ jaa mata!

**askasufa**  
ohohohohoho cilik-cilik cabe rawit ini menma xDD wkwk  
ntar ditunggu deh rencana nista dia #ditabok menma  
makasih uda baca n review yah! ^^

**0706**  
gehehehe saya juga entah nih rencana dia kayak apa aja #diinjek xDD  
sudah dilanjut ya! makasih uda baca n review yah! ^^

**miira**  
wkwkwkwk iya tuh, bocah lucu, pinter pula. pas sebage 'anak'nya sasunaru #ditabok naru sambil malu kucing  
uda update lumayan kilat lho. wkwkwk biasanya apdet selang tiga hari sih T^T  
makasih uda baca n review yah! ^^

**UchikazeRei**  
waaaaaaaa sampe lemonan? #tutup mata menma tutup telinga menma tutup pintu kamar sasunaru(?!) u-u-underage.. #ngumpet sambil mimisan  
hehehe uda dinext! makasih uda baca n review yah! ^^

**Ashura sennin**  
uda dilanjut! xD  
makasih uda baca n review yah! ^^

**Zara Zahra**  
waaaa menma dapet tugas berattttt! xDDD ntar yang ada sasunaru sibuk bikin anak sendiri n menma ditinggal... #dirasenganpluschidori xDDDD  
waaa makasih banyak pujiannya! (*w*)  
uda dilanjut ini.. makasih banyak uda baca n review yah! ^^

**TheBrownEyes'129**  
ehehehehe uda dinext! xD  
makasih uda baca n review yah! ^^  
ganbarimasu~

sekian balasan reviewnya.. ^^  
**Mind to RnR?**


	3. Chapter 3

"_Tandanya Sasuke dan Naruto sudah jadi dekat?"_

Terdengar suara di seberang telepon. Tanpa sadar Menma mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, lupa kalau yang sedang berbicara dengannya itu tidak akan bisa melihatnya sekarang ini.

"_Hei, apa kamu malah ngangguk? Aku nggak bisa melihatmu, rubah cilik."_

Seketika Menma menepuk pelan kepalanya. "Aku lupa! Tapi tadi aku emang ngangguk," sahutnya polos. Kakinya yang menjuntai dan mengayun-ayun di pinggir kasur itu berganti menjadi pose bersila.

"_Hmm…" _Ucapan yang di seberang berhenti sejenak, mengambil waktu untuk berpikir sebelum menjawab pertanyaan polos si bocah kecil ini. _"Kalau menurutmu, kau ingin mereka dekat seperti apa?"_

Menma berpikir, menaruh jari telunjuknya tepat di tengah kepala seperti pose Ikkyuu-san. "… seperti _tou-chan _dan_ kaa-chan_?"

"_Nah… Kalau begitu kau sudah tahu jawabannya kan?"_

Kepala Menma miring sedikit, tanda ia bingung dengan jawaban yang diberikan orang yang ditanyanya. "Eh?"

"_Jadi…" _Orang itu berdehem. _"…kalau mereka sudah melakukan apa yang dilakukan kaa-chan dan tou-chan, itu tandanya mereka sudah dekat seperti harapanmu."_

Otak Menma langsung menangkap dan mencerna omongan yang terdengar bijak namun tidak jelas itu. Seketika, suatu adegan langsung terlintas di kepala bocah lucu itu.

"Aku paham!" teriak Menma. Namun ia langsung menutup mulutnya, takut pengasuhnya mendengarnya. Masa ada orang tidur siang malah berteriak? Dengan agak panik ia langsung mengubah volume suaranya jadi berbisik. "…aku paham…"

"_Kau memang pintar, rubah cilik," _puji orang itu. _"Semoga kau sukses."_

"Terima kasih banyak, _onii-sama_!" bisik Menma dengan gembira. "Aku sudah punya ide biar mereka mau melakukan apa yang dilakukan _tou-chan _dan _kaa-chan_!"

"_Hebat, hebat."_

"Oh iya, sudah dulu ya, nanti aku dicari Shizune-_nee._ Nanti akan kukirimkan foto tanda mereka sudah dekat pada _onii-sama_!"

"_Wah kau nakal juga. Tapi tidak apa, anak kecil memang harus nakal. Omong-omong, kau mau membuat mereka melakukan apa?"_

Menma tersenyum lebar-lebar sampai tanda lahir kumis kucing di pipinya ikut tertarik. Ia menaruh tangannya menutupi mulut dan ujung gagang telepon. "Tapi jangan bilang Sasu-_nii _sama Naru yah. Aku akan bikin mereka tidur bareng seperti _kaa-chan _dan _tou-chan_. Udah dulu ya _onii-sama_, tunggu fotonya dariku." Tak lupa ia membubuhkan kikikan kecilnya sebelum mematikan telepon, tidak sadar bahwa jawabannya itu sekarang sudah membuat orang di seberang sana beku seketika. Tidur bareng seperti _kaa-chan_ dan _tou-chan_?

* * *

**Menma is Plotting!**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto, lainnya©chiimao13**

**Pairing: Sasunaru, Menma**

**Rating: T**

**Romance, Family**

**Warning: OOC, AU, TYPO, YAOI, BAHASA TIDAK BAKU, ETC**

**Don't Like Don't Read, make this a peaceful fandom! Perhatian, Menma disini jadi adik kandung dari Naruto. **

* * *

**Sleeping Together?**

"Lho, Sasu-_nii_ dimana?"

Naruto memasang muka masam sambil memandang Menma. Adiknya ini kenapa malah menanyakan Sasuke begitu membukakan pintu untuknya? Sebenarnya siapa yang kakaknya Menma sih? Lagipula kenapa nama itu harus disebut-sebut? Naruto kan baru kesal dengan satu orang itu.

"Menma sayang, kamu nggak peduli _nii-chan_mu yang paling oke ini sudah pulang?" Naruto, masih di depan pintu rumah, alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Menma ia malah berjongkok sambil tersenyum dan merentangkan tangan lebar-lebar agar siap ditubruk Menma. Tapi Menma malah memandangnya sambil mengerutkan dahi.

"Kok Naru sendiri?" tanya Menma lagi. "Sasu-_nii_?"

Akhirnya Naruto kembali memasang muka masam. Ia berdiri dan menyangga pintu dengan satu tangan, sedang tangan lain mengangkat Menma. Naruto menggendong Menma sambil menutup pintu lalu membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Entah. Sudah jadi ayam panggang tetangga kali."

Mata Menma berkedip-kedip melihat kakaknya yang entah kenapa terlihat kesal. Apa yang sudah terjadi? Bukankah kemarin waktu sehabis dari kebun binatang, mereka sudah pelukan (Menma tidak dihitung)?

"Naru kenapa?" Menma bertanya sambil mengusap-usap pipi yang mempunyai tanda lahir sama dengannya itu.

Seketika Naruto berhenti berjalan dan menatap Menma dengan berkedip-kedip. Ia seperti menahan haru, adiknya perhatian sekali terhadapnya.

"Menma! _Nii-chan _sayang kamuuuuuu!" Ia memeluk Menma sekuat tenaga, membuat tangan Menma meraih-raih udara, mencoba untuk keluar dari dekapan kakaknya.

Untungnya, penyelamatnya datang juga. "Narutooooo! Sudah kubilang berapa kali, Menma mandi setiap jam 4 sore dan ini sudah jam setengah 5!" Teriakan Shizune menggelegar meskipun sosoknya belum terlihat. Shizune adalah pengasuh part time sekaligus tetangga mereka yang bertugas menjaga Menma dari sepulangnya Menma dari TK sampai Minato dan Kushina pulang. Minato dan Kushina biasanya berangkat kerja dari pagi dan baru pulang sekitar jam enam sore, jadi harus ada yang menjemput Menma di TK dan menjaga Menma sampai mereka pulang. Tentu saja Sabtu dan Minggu tidak termasuk karena biasanya semua libur pada hari itu.

"Eh? Lalu kenapa memangnya?" Naruto malah memasang tampang bodoh begitu akhirnya Shizune menghampirinya.

"Kau…" tunjuk Shizune dengan enaknya. "… masih bau dan Menma sudah wangi. Jangan buat aku kerja dua kali dengan memandikan Menma yang bau keringatmu yang baru pulang sekolah!" Dengan cepat ia mengambil Menma dari tangan Naruto dan memastikan anak asuhannya itu baik-baik saja.

"Nggak sopan! Aku wangi ya!" protes Naruto sambil mengendus bau badannya sendiri. Agak bau kecut sih… tapi yang penting ia tetap keren kok!

"Sudah! Cepat mandi sana!" teriak Shizune lagi, membuat Naruto harus menutup telinganya. Pengasuh satu ini memang cerewet, batin Naruto. "Kalau Sasuke sih pastinya wangi sepanjang hari iya kan… lho, mana Sasuke?"

Ini lagi. Kenapa semua menyebut-nyebut Sasuke sih? Nggak ada yang tahu apa kalau Naruto baru sensi?

Dengan malas Naruto menyampirkan tasnya ke pundak, lalu berjalan ke arah dapur. "Sudah kubilang, dia mungkin jadi ayam panggang tetangga."

Di gendongan Shizune, Menma hanya terdiam sambil berpikir. Apa yang salah dengan kakaknya dan Sasuke? Kenapa ini malah jadi melenceng dari hasil yang diharapkan Menma?

**~my kokoro goes brokoro~**

Jadi, karena Naruto sama sekali tidak mau menjawab soal Sasuke sama sekali, maka tidak ada jalan lain kecuali bertanya ke Sasuke sendiri.

Menma langsung menaruh jari telunjuknya di depan bibir sehabis membukakan pintu untuk Sasuke malam harinya. "Sssttt…"

Merasa heran, Sasuke menaikkan alisnya. Ia baru saja pulang dan mendadak Menma sudah memasang ekspresi serius. Apa yang terjadi?

"Sasu-_nii _berantem sama Naru?" tanyanya dengan suara pelan.

Tentu saja Sasuke mengernyit. Perasaan ia dari tadi biasa saja dengan Naruto. "Enggak," jawabnya singkat.

"Yakin?" Menma masih menatap Sasuke.

Ini pasti ada apa-apanya. Tapi yang penting sekarang mereka harus masuk dulu. Ini sudah jam 8 malam dan udara di luar dingin karena ini masih termasuk pergantian musim dari dingin ke semi.

"Masuk dulu yah." Sasuke menggiring Menma untuk masuk ke ruang tamu dan menutup pintu depan. Setelah itu, ia berjongkok di depan Menma. "Memangnya Naru kenapa?"

Menma memajukan bibirnya. "Waktu kutanya mana Sasu-_nii_, Naru bilang Sasu-_nii_ mungkin sudah jadi ayam panggang tetangga."

Heran. Apa dia ada salah ke Naruto? Entah kenapa Sasuke bisa membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi Naruto waktu mengatakan itu.

"Memang tadi Sasu-_nii _kemana?" tanya Menma, masih dengan suara pelan. Naruto sedang sibuk makan sereal sambil menonton televisi sih sebenarnya, hanya saja Menma khawatir ia nanti terpergok ikut campur urusannya dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap Menma. Mana mungkin ia bilang dengan jujur kemana ia pergi pada anak yang baru mau masuk SD itu? "Tadi? Karaoke sama teman-teman kok."

"Kenapa Naru nggak ikut?" tanya Menma lagi.

Sebenarnya Sasuke agak bingung menjawabnya. Tapi ia mencoba memberikan jawaban lain. "Entah. Mungkin baru nggak ingin nyanyi?" Sasuke mencoba tersenyum pada Menma. "Sekarang Sasu-_nii _mau mandi dulu nih. Kalau mau ngobrol soal kegiatan Menma di TK tadi, nanti habis Sasu-_nii _selesai mandi yah." Sasuke mencoba mengganti topik walau sebenarnya ia masih penasaran dengan apa yang membuat Naruto kesal.

Menma terdiam sejenak. Matanya tetap lurus memandang Sasuke, mengamati ekspresi yang tergambar dari wajahnya. Lalu, dengan senyuman polosnya, Menma menunjukkan pada Sasuke bahwa ia bisa menerima jawaban Sasuke tadi. Namun tanpa Sasuke ketahui, waktu sejenak yang dipakai Menma tadi sudah cukup untuknya merancang sesuatu. Mana bisa ia diam saja melihat dua kakak favoritnya ini berjauhan tanpa sebab yang pasti?

* * *

Seperti biasanya, jam 9 malam Menma masuk ke kamar dan harus tidur. Ini sudah dibiasakan oleh Minato dan Kushina, sang ayah dan ibundanya, agar Menma punya kebiasaan hidup yang baik. Dengan begini, pada pagi harinya ia akan bisa bangun pagi dengan tidur yang cukup pada malamnya.

Sekitar jam setengah 10, Naruto masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang lampunya sudah diganti Menma jadi oranye. Sebenarnya ia tidak biasa tidur di bawah jam sepuluh. Namun ia selalu masuk kamar jam segitu agar tidak diomeli oleh Kushina. Hanya saja malam ini bukan itu alasannya masuk ke kamar lebih awal dari biasanya. Ia sedang ingin menghindari Sasuke saja, walau agaknya itu agak susah. Sampai beberapa hari ke depan, Sasuke sudah berjanji pada Minato dan Kushina untuk menginap dan menjaga Menma bersama dengan Naruto.

Tadi sih Naruto masih asyik nonton TV waktu Menma sikat gigi ditemani Sasuke yang habis mandi. Tapi beberapa saat setelah sikat gigi, Menma segera memasuki kamar dan bersiap tidur. Akhirnya, tinggallah Naruto dan Sasuke berdua di ruang keluarga. Tadinya Sasuke sudah akan mengajak Naruto berbicara, tapi Naruto menghindar dengan alasan mau ke kamar mandi. Sasuke sendiri hanya menghela napas dan mengambil makan malamnya yang tadi sore sudah dimasakkan Shizune sebelum ia pulang.

Agar ia tidak terperangkap bersama Sasuke lagi, Naruto memutuskan untuk masuk ke kamar. Lagipula jujur saja ia sudah lumayan mengantuk. Tenaganya tersedot untuk marah-marah dan merasa kesal tadi. Salahkan Sasuke!

Naruto tadinya ingin menghempaskan diri ke atas kasur, tapi ia lalu ingat kalau Menma tertidur di kasurnya. Sejak Minato dan Kushina pergi, Menma yang biasa tidur di kamar mereka jadi pindah ke kamar Naruto. Untung saja kasur di kamar Naruto berukuran _king size. _Yah, walaupun kadang di pagi hari Menma harus bangun di pelukan Naruto karena dikira guling…

Melihat wajah tidur Menma, rasanya kekesalan Naruto lenyap. Adiknya sungguh manis. Ia ingin sekali menggigit pipi kenyalnya itu.

Naruto membaringkan diri perlahan di kasur dan menghadap ke Menma. Jari telunjuknya mengusap pelan pipi kenyal itu.

"Ne, Menma…" Naruto berbicara walau tahu adiknya itu sudah tertidur, jadi tidak akan bisa mendengarnya. "… mungkin sebentar lagi kakak favoritmu itu sudah tidak akan bisa mengurusi kita lho…" ucap Naruto-tertahan.

Ia tersenyum pahit.

"Tahu, tadi ia langsung bilang oke waktu diajak Kiba ikut ke karaoke buat kencan sama cewek-cewek sekolah lain…" lanjutnya. "Kalau si teme yah… dia pasti gampang kalau mau dapat cewek. _Nii-chan _tebak, tadi pun pasti banyak yang naksir dia pada pandangan pertama… Yah mau bagaimana lagi, memang si teme keren sih ya." Naruto nyengir sambil masih mengusap pipi Menma pelan, takut membangunkannya kalau terlalu keras. "Kau juga tahu kan, dia walau suka ngolok-olok, tapi dia baik. Perhatian. Bisa diandalkan. Penyayang…"

Kalimat Naruto terputus sebentar dan Naruto menghela napas. "…kau sendiri juga suka sama Sasuke kan?" lanjutnya.

Tunggu. Juga? Mata Naruto membelalak sebentar, tapi lalu ia menggeleng-geleng pelan.

"_Nii-chan_… suka dia karena dia teman _nii-chan_. Teman harusnya mendukung kalau temannya dapat pacar kan?"

Entah kenapa semuanya terucap begitu saja. Maklum, biasanya ia curhat ke Sasuke kalau sedang kesal. Nah tapi kali ini kalau ia sedang kesal ke Sasuke, masa ia akan curhat ke orangnya langsung?

"Nah… karena itu, _nii-chan_ mau coba buat nggak kesal lagi sama si teme itu. _Nii-chan _nggak mau kehilangan teman baik gara-gara masalah kecil gini. Menma juga nggak mau kan?" Naruto memperlihatkan cengirannya lagi.

Lama kelamaan, Naruto sadar bahwa dia baru saja curhat ke Menma yang sudah tidur. Kakak macam apa dia ini, menjadikan adiknya tempat pelampiasan curhatan, waktu sedang tidur pula! Ia menghela napas dan berbaring telentang lagi, menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Tidak ada lagi curhatan yang keluar dari mulut Naruto. Tampaknya ia sudah cukup lega bisa mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya itu.

Naruto sudah memejamkan mata dan tinggal menunggu kesadarannya hilang sewaktu mendadak ia merasakan tangan kecil meraba-raba tangannya. Menma bangun?

Dengan segera Naruto membuka mata dan melihat adiknya itu. Dahi Menma tampak berkerut seperti orang kesusahan.

"Me-Menma, kau kenapa?" Naruto tidak mendapat balasan, malah merasakan tangan Menma menggenggam tangannya kuat-kuat. Mata Menma yang terpejam pun semakin terpejam kuat dan Naruto bisa melihat sudah ada sedikit air di pelupuk mata Menma. Semakin paniklah Naruto.

"_Kaa-chan… _Tangan… _Tou-chan… _Tangan…"

Gumaman Menma membuat Naruto langsung melihat kedua tangan Menma. Memang sih, tangan satunya sedang menggenggam tangan Naruto. Tapi tangan Menma yang sebelah lagi seperti meraba-raba kasur, mencari tangan lain yang bisa digenggamnya. Biasanya memang ia tidur di antara Minato dan Kushina, jadi apa tidur sama Naruto saja tidak cukup? Apa Menma memang terbiasa merasa lebih aman jika diapit dan merasakan keberadaan dua orang di sisinya?

Naruto meraih tangan Menma yang satunya lagi, menggenggamnya erat, mencoba memainkan peran Minato dan Kushina. "Tenang, Menma. _Nii-chan _disini jaga Menma!" ucap Naruto panik. Padahal, sampai kemarin Menma masih tidur nyenyak-nyenyak saja kok. Kenapa hari ini malah begini?

Satu tangan mungil Menma yang digenggam Naruto malah berontak. Ia kelihatannya masih berusaha mencari kehangatan lain, kehangatan yang dipancarkan dua orang yang berbeda. Apa Naruto saja benar-benar tidak cukup? Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Sasuke. Ia harus memberitahu Sasuke!

"Se-sebentar ya Menma. _Nii-chan _keluar sebentar." Dengan pelan Naruto membuka genggaman Menma dan melesat keluar kamar. Ia melihat Sasuke sedang membaca koran di ruang keluarga. Tampaknya ia baru saja selesai makan. "Sasuke!" teriak Naruto begitu ia melihat sosok teman baiknya itu.

Yang dipanggil segera menoleh dengan ekspresi kaget serta bingung.

"Ikut ke kamarku! Menma mengigau sambil nangis!"

Mata Sasuke melebar, lalu dengan secepat kilat ia menaruh koran dan mengikuti Naruto menuju ke kamarnya. Begitu masuk dan melihat ke arah kasur, ia dapat melihat kedua tangan Menma berusaha mencari-cari sesuatu di kasur.

"_Kaa-chan _mana? _Tou-chan…_?" Menma mulai merengek lagi. Air di pelupuk matanya menumpuk lebih banyak.

Tangan Naruto menggapai dan menggenggam erat tangan Menma lagi. "_Nii-chan _disini Menma! Sasu-_nii _juga ada! Menma nggak tidur sendirian kok!" Naruto berusaha menenangkan.

Sasuke langsung tanggap akan apa yang terjadi dan ia mengambil tempat di samping Menma yang lain, menggenggam tangan Menma yang satu lagi.

"Sudah, Menma, sudah…" Satu tangan Sasuke yang masih bebas mengusap pelan kepala Menma. Menma masih terlihat agak tidak nyaman dalam tidurnya dan menggenggam tangan Sasuke dan Naruto lebih erat lagi. "Nih, kami sudah menggenggam tangan Menma. Jangan nangis lagi yah," tambah Sasuke dengan lembut.

Naruto dan Sasuke masih berusaha menenangkan Menma sampai beberapa waktu kemudian. Akhirnya, perlahan nafas Menma yang agak memburu tadi kembali jadi normal. Ia kelihatannya sudah tertidur nyenyak kembali. Melihatnya, Naruto dan Sasuke membaringkan diri mereka, melepas kepanikan yang baru saja melanda itu.

"Baru kali ini Menma begini…" Naruto memulai pembicaraan dengan suara pelan. "Biasanya ia tidak rewel…"

"Mau bagaimana lagi, ia masih umur 6 tahun. Tidak mungkin ia tidak kangen orang tuanya." Sasuke menjawabnya. "Itachi bilang dulu aku juga begitu waktu masih kecil. Menangis dalam tidur kalau sedang ditinggal _tou-san _dan _kaa-san._"

Dalam situasi biasa, mungkin Naruto sudah menertawakan Sasuke. Tapi kali ini ucapan Sasuke malah terdengar serius untuk Naruto. Ia selama ini melihat Menma sebagai anak yang kuat. Tapi ternyata ia memang masih berumur 6 tahun, masih bocah yang ingin terus bersama orang tuanya.

"Sasuke… terima kasih," ucap Naruto tulus. "Aku nggak tahu harus gimana kalau kau nggak ada disini."

"Hn…" Balasan singkat khas Sasuke keluar dari mulut si empunya. Mereka terdiam sejenak setelah itu. "Jadi… kau masih mau menganggapku jadi ayam panggang tetangga?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba, membuat Naruto sedikit kaget.

"Eh?" Ia agak bingung darimana Sasuke tahu kalimat yang diucapkannya tadi. "Kenapa kau…"

"Tahu?" potong Sasuke. "Aku lebih penasaran tentang alasanmu kesal padaku dan menghindariku tadi, Naruto."

Mana mungkin Naruto bilang kalau ia kesal tadi Sasuke ikut ke acara kencan buta tadi? Nanti ia dikira cemburu…

"Nggak kesal kok. Aku hanya capek ikut pelajaran dari pagi…"

"Kesal karena kau menyesal tadi menolak ikutan _goukon _(_blind date_)? Kiba kan sudah mengajakmu juga tapi kau langsung menolak… Lagipula dari pagi kau baik-baik saja kok."

Naruto mendengus. Mana mungkin ia kesal karena menyesal seperti itu? "Buat apa menyesal? Toh memang aku nggak tertarik. Lagipula siapa yang bakal jaga Menma kalau aku ikut begituan?" jawab Naruto.

Detik berikutnya, Naruto bisa mendengar helaan napas dari Sasuke. "Benar… Menjaga Menma jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada _goukon_," sahut Sasuke, membuat Naruto mengangkat alisnya.

"Bukankah kau bersenang-senang di _goukon _tadi? Kudengar yang akan datang cantik semua…" tanya Naruto.

"_Saa…_" Sasuke mengedikkan bahu sambil menatap langit-langit kamar Naruto. "Pokoknya menjaga Menma memang lebih menyenangkan."

Mata Naruto berkedip beberapa kali. Apa ini artinya Sasuke menyesal telah ikut _goukon _tadi?

"Berapa cewek yang minta alamat mail dan nomormu?" tanya Naruto tanpa menoleh sama sekali.

"Tiga."

"Kau beri ke semua?"

"Kau pikir aku menyebar tisu gratis?" balas Sasuke dengan nada datar.

"Siapa tahu ada yang menarik perhatianmu."

"Sudah kubilang menjaga Menma lebih menyenangkan…"

"Lalu kenapa tadi kau langsung mengiyakan ajakan Kiba?"

"… kupikir menyenangkan." Ada jeda sebelum Sasuke menjawabnya.

"Kenapa tidak langsung pulang kalau bosan? Dari tadi Menma mencarimu…"

"… karena akan jadi tidak sopan pada yang lain." Jeda kembali muncul sebelum Sasuke menjawab. "Sudahlah dobe, tidur saja. Pokoknya yang jelas mending tidak usah ikut-ikutan yang namanya _goukon. _Omong-omong,aku numpang tidur di kamarmu karena kelihatannya Menma tidak akan melepas tanganku sampai besok." Sasuke melirik sebentar ke arah tangannya yang digenggam Menma. Tadi ia sudah mencoba melonggarkan tangannya, tapi Menma menggenggamnya erat lagi.

"_Whatever_." Naruto memejamkan matanya. Ia sudah capek dan mengantuk. Kali ini rasa kantuknya datang seiring kelegaan yang muncul dalam hatinya. Apa lega itu datang karena ia sudah tahu bahwa Sasuke tidak menikmati kencan tadi? Ah pokoknya Naruto sudah merasakan plong di hatinya dan itu sudah cukup.

Sementara itu, Sasuke juga memejamkan matanya. Rasanya capek juga, sudah pelajaran di hari Senin memang berat-berat, ia masih harus mencoba bertahan agar tinggal sampai akhir di _goukon _tadi. Siapa sangka menghadapi cewek-cewek ternyata butuh tenaga ekstra? Mending juga ia menjaga Menma bersama Naruto. Walau butuh tenaga, tapi menyenangkan. Menyesal sudah ia ikut _goukon _tadi.

Ada juga alasan yang dikeluarkannya pada Naruto tadi. Tapi mana mungkin Sasuke bilang kalau ia ikut _goukon _karena berusaha mengusir perasaan aneh yang ada dari dua hari lalu? Hari ini entah kenapa matanya selalu ingin melirik ke Naruto. Parahnya, Naruto duduk persis di depannya. Melihat tengkuk Naruto waktu ia menenggelamkan wajah di kedua tangannya waktu pelajaran tadi, Sasuke merasa ingin meraih dan mengelus tengkuk itu. Belum lagi waktu Naruto berbalik dan berbisik padanya, yang dilihatnya adalah bibir Naruto yang langsung mengingatkannya pada kejadian waktu ulang tahun Menma. Sasuke merasa agak frustasi dengan ini. Karena itu, mungkin dengan ikut _goukon_ dia akan bisa tertarik pada cewek-cewek yang datang. Eh, walaupun sudah mencoba bertahan sampai akhir, ternyata sama saja. Ia tidak bisa konsentrasi. Cewek-cewek itu sama sekali tidak bisa menarik perhatiannya. Apa gerangan yang salah dengan diri Sasuke?

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas berat sebelum kemudian mencoba untuk tidur saja.

**~my kokoro goes brokoro~**

15 menit kemudian, terdengar dengkuran halus dari sebelah kanan Menma dan suara nafas teratur dari sebelah kiri Menma. Genggaman Naruto pada tangan kanan Menma dan genggaman Sasuke di tangan kirinya pun sudah longgar semua. Mereka sudah tertidur. Kelihatannya kedua pemuda ini benar-benar terkuras tenaga dan energinya hari ini.

Sementara itu, si kecil yang ada di tengah malah membuka matanya dan menoleh-noleh, memastikan kedua kakak kesayangannya itu benar-benar tertidur. Ada untungnya juga tadi ia tidur siang sebentar sehabis pulang, jadi ia bisa bertahan sampai sekarang. Pelan-pelan, Menma menarik kedua tangannya, lalu ia duduk sambil memeluk bantal dan selimut kecilnya. Mulutnya menyunggingkan senyuman lebar. Aktingnya bagus kan tadi? Siapa dulu dong, Menma Namikaze! pujinya pada diri sendiri. Akting tidur dan mengigau seperti itu susah, tahu!

Tapi sebenarnya tadi tidak sepenuhnya ia berakting. Ia memang biasa nyaman tidur bersama Minato dan Kushina, jadi ia merasa agak kesepian karena mereka tidak ada. Tapi kan ada kakak tersayangnya dan 'calon kakak ipar'nya, jadi mana mungkin Menma merasakan kesepian yang sangat sampai menangis seperti tadi?

Yang jelas, Menma tadi sudah mendengar curhatan Naruto jelas-jelas, beserta dengan pembicaraan Naruto dan Sasuke tadi. Bolehkah ia menyimpulkan kakak pirangnya itu sebenarnya tidak mau Sasuke kencan dengan orang lain? Perlahan tangannya mengepal dan ia berpose sambil berteriak dalam hati, 'YEAH!'. Naruto yang gampang panik itu pasti minta bantuan pada Sasuke kalau ia bingung. Walau kesal pun, toh di rumah itu sudah tidak ada yang lain kecuali mereka bertiga. Jadi ada baiknya Menma 'mengorbankan' sisi gampang panik Naruto untuk membuat mereka baikan lagi.

Dan… sekali tepuk, dua lalat pun kena! Misinya kali ini membuat tanda kedekatan mereka pun berhasil! Naruto dan Sasuke tidur bersama seperti _tou-chan _dan _kaa-chan_! Siapapun yang mengira ini tidur bersama dalam rating dewasa, maaf-maaf saja, Menma terlalu polos untuk tahu sejauh itu. Pokoknya kalau ada di kasur yang sama dan tidur, itu sudah dihitung tidur bersama. Minato dan Kushina juga begitu kan? Selalu tidur di kasur yang sama. Biasanya Sasuke tidur di kamar tamu, tapi kali ini Menma berhasil membuatnya tidur di kamar Naruto, di kasur kakaknya itu!

Tapi kelihatannya misi ini belum begitu lengkap. Menma mencoba menoleh ke kanan dan kirinya, menatap wajah kedua kakak kesayangannya itu.

Mendadak, tubuh Naruto bergeser dan ia mengubah posisi jadi berbalik menghadap Menma. "Urgghhh… Me…n…ma?" Kali ini tangan Naruto yang mencari-cari sesuatu. Tampaknya ia di alam bawah sadarnya merasakan tangannya tidak lagi tersambung dengan tangan Menma.

Merasa agak panik, Menma malah merangkak ke arah ujung bawah kasur. Dari situ ia berbalik dan menatap tangan Naruto yang bergerak-gerak mencari tangan Menma. Tapi melihat tangan Sasuke yang tadi menggenggam tangannya itu, Menma langsung menyeringai senang.

Tangan Sasuke ia raih, lalu ia dekatkan ke Naruto sampai tangan Naruto yang masih bergerak itu menyentuh tangan Sasuke. Karena merasakan ada tangan yang teraba olehnya, Naruto refleks langsung menggenggam tangan itu, seperti bagaimana ia menggenggam tangan Menma tadi. Walaupun ukurannya jelas beda, namun Naruto tidak peduli. Dalam alam bawah sadarnya itu, semua tangan yang dekat dengannya adalah miilik Menma.

Jadilah seorang bocah rambut hitam itu yang terjaga sampai akhir sambil bersorak bahagia dalam hati. Tunggu saja sebentar lagi apa yang akan terjadi. Menma akhirnya bisa pensiun dari posisi sebagai 'guling' Naruto!

Oh iya, Menma jadi ingat, ia masih harus memotret mereka untuk dikirimkan pada _onii-sama_. Kakak sepupunya itu pasti akan memujinya hebat karena berhasil menyelesaikan misinya sendirian!

Perlahan Menma turun dari kasur, meletakkan bantal kecil beserta selimutnya itu di ujung kasur, lalu meraih _handphone _yang ditinggalkan Minato untuknya. Minato sering mengajak Menma memotret obyek bersama-sama menggunakan _handphone_ itu ketika mereka pergi bersama. Karena sering melihat cara Minato, Kushina, dan Naruto menggunakan _handphone_, Menma pun akhirnya juga paham cara-cara dasar menelepon, mengirim pesan dan foto lewat _handphone._ Sungguh anak yang pintar!

Meskipun agak gelap, namun untungnya Sasuke dan Naruto masih bisa terlihat di dalam foto. Menma melihat hasilnya sekali lagi sebelum terkikik pelan. Dengan cepat ia mengirim foto itu dan mengetik pesan singkat. Setelah itu ia mengambil bantal dan selimutnya lalu beranjak ke sofa empuk di dekat jendela kamar Naruto. Sofa itu dipilih khusus oleh Naruto karena sangat nyaman untuk dibuat tiduran sambil main game atau baca komik. Menma pun suka sofa itu. Tadi siang juga ia tidur di situ.

Sebelum merebahkan diri, Menma menyempatkan diri melihat kedua pemuda kesayangannya itu sambil tersenyum. "_Oyasumi_, Naru, Sasu-_nii_."

**~my kokoro goes brokoro~**

Di tempat lain, seorang pemuda berambut merah baru saja akan melanjutkan menggarap tugas kuliahnya waktu _handphone_-nya mendadak bergetar, menunjukkan ada pesan masuk. Ia segera membukanya.

Pesan dalam bentuk gambar. Sebuah foto. Walau gelap, tapi ia bisa mengenali siapa yang ada di foto tersebut.

"Naruto? Yang ini… Sasuke?" Ia agak terkejut waktu melihat mereka bergandengan tangan dalam tidur. Belum ia mencerna lebih lanjut, pesan lain masuk. Pemuda tadi langsung membukanya dan membacanya dengan cepat. Setelah itu ia berpikir sejenak sebelum kemudian menghela napas. "Tidur bareng itu maksudnya ini yah?" Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Kukira nantinya aku akan dibantai Kushina-_obasan _karena memprovokasi anak bungsunya untuk membuat anak sulungnya melakukan adegan dewasa." Ia melepas napas berat sekali lagi. "Dasar rubah cilik…"

_From: Menma_

_Subject: Misi berhasil!_

_Kyuu onii-sama, aku sudah bikin Naru dan Sasu-nii tidur bareng! Artinya mereka sudah dekat kayak tou-chan sama kaa-chan kan? Aku pintar kan? Itu fotonya buat onii-sama. _

_Enaknya abis ini aku ngapain lagi yah?_

**to be continued...**

* * *

Waaaaa seneng banget tambah banyak yang kasih review di chap sebelumnya! TwT *nunduk dalem2*  
Makasih juga uda difave dan difollow! TwT tiap liat mail yang kasi kabar soal ada yang review ato fave/follow, beneran, bisa senyum2 sendiri xD  
Makasih banyak buat semuanya! *peluk satu-satu*

Maaf kali ini update agak lama. Ini fresh barusan jadi.. TwT libur udah abis beberapa hari lalu dan part time mulai dari pagi TwT #banyak ngeles  
jadi mungkin mulai sekarang update baru bisa 2-3 hari sekali. TwT maaf banget yah..

Maaf banget juga, kali ini ngga bisa bales satu-satu. Baru dikejer waktu T_T  
**Buat** **hanazawa kay, kirei- neko, Tomoyo to Kudo, mii-chan07, Red-Roslyn, Vianycka Hime, hollow concrete, NaraZee, 7D, 1, uzumakinamikazehaki, titan-miauw, Guest (Aicinta), Dinda Clyne,**** fatayahn, Zara Zahra, askasufa, Iekhakyu, 0706, miira, in my bla-bla mind, TheBrownEyes'129, ****FayRin Setsuna D Fluorite, babyberrypie, ukkychan, Oxygen, Guest, miszshanty05, Kuro to Shiroi, Harpaairiry**,  
**MAKASIH BANYAK! REVIEW KALIAN BIKIN TAMBAH SEMANGAT BIKIN FIC! T_T maaf ngga bales satu-satu kali ini yah, tapi pokoknya, kalian berarti buat saya TwT BUAT YANG FAVE AND FOLLOW, MAKASIH BANYAK SEKALI LAGI! KALIAN BIKIN SAYA SENYUM2 SENDIRI! *ciumin satu-satu* XD**

**Buat yang minta lanjut, **ini sudah lanjut** ^^ kapan Sasunaru jadian? **tunggu waktu yang tepat xD #ngabur **gimana antar jemput menma? **jemput uda ada shizune. anternya karena masih tk, tinggal tunggu dijemput bus di deket rumah sama kushina n minato sekalian mereka berangkat kerja. belum dijelasin di cerita sih xD **ini bikin diabetes** ehehehe. inget, kalo pake gula satu sendok aja #diinjek **menma manis** saya? makasih~ xD #ditabok menma. menma banyak fans nih ye **pengen menma jadi adek sendiri **saya juga mau punya adek yang 'anak'nya sasunaru~ hasil dari otp saya xD **menma dapet fs dari sasunaru **oh tentu, dia kan cupidnya xD **fudan sendiri disini? **waaw so happy ada fudannya sasunaru! xDD let's enjoy this fandom together! **chap sebelumnya cuma pelukan** iya nih. TwT maunya saya sih mereka ngapa-ngapain lebih lanjut #dibekep. ntar yang lebih dari pelukan ditunggu di selanjutnya ya! xD **suka genre family** saya juga suka lho~ apalagi kalo ada bocahnya xDD **menma panggil naru ngga pake -nii? **iya ituh. lebih imutan gitu. #plak xD. tadinya mo bikin dipanggil celat 'nalu', tapi ngga jadi.. **bikin sasuke ngecup leher naru **accepted! xD  
**buat yang muji fic ini keren, bagus, dkk,** I feel so flattered (*/w/*) fic abal ini bisa diterima khalayak umum saja sudah puji syukur. Thank you so much, dear~  
**Sekian cuap-cuapnya..**  
**Mind to RnR?** ^^


	4. Chapter 4

"_Saisho wa guu_!_ Jan, ken, pon_!"

Menma merengut dengan kesal. Wajahnya yang biasanya manis itu sekarang berubah masam. Matanya memandang lekat-lekat tangan kanannya dan mengutuknya. Tangannya satu ini nggak bisa diajak kerja sama apa?

"Jadi, Menma harus bereskan tempat tidur _nii-chan _kalau habis tidur siang. Sendiri, nggak boleh minta tolong Shizune-_nee._" Naruto meletakkan satu tangannya di atas kepala Menma. "Nanti kalau pagi hari, Menma tetap harus beres-beres tempat tidur _nii-chan_ juga, tapi bareng kok sama _nii-chan_," lanjutnya.

Bibir Menma tetap mengerucut.

"Terus cuci piring juga harus sendiri. Nggak boleh diletakkan begitu saja di tempat cuci piring. Kalau habis main _game_, harus dibereskan juga, masuk ke tempatnya semula. Nggak boleh ditaruh di sofa aja." Tangan Naruto mengacak-acak rambut Menma yang masih terlihat kesal itu.

Padahal di TK, Menma selalu menang kalau main jankenpon melawan teman-temannya lho. Bahkan kadang ia mengajak main guru TK-nya juga, dan menang. Kok bisa-bisanya ia kalah telak melawan kakaknya?

"Oh iya, Menma juga sedikit banyak harus belajar bantu Shizune-_nee _menyapu ruang keluarga ya. Kan Menma sering makan roti disitu juga tuh, dan kata Shizune-_nee _biasanya banyak remah-remah dari Menma."

Tangannya yang masih membentuk gunting itu rasanya ingin Menma tukar dengan tangan lain untuk sementara. Di saat Menma butuh bantuan tangannya sendiri, kenapa tangannya itu malah berkhianat? Jadinya kan kalah sama batu punya Naruto!

"Pokoknya mulai malam ini sampai 3 hari ke depan, Menma harus bantu-bantu _nii-chan_ sama Shizune-_nee _ngurusin rumah. Menma kan juga termasuk yang punya rumah ini," ucap Naruto. "Menma paham kan? Tadi udah janji kan?" Senyum lebar muncul di wajah Naruto.

Oh, kelihatannya mulai saat ini, Menma yang tidak pernah menyentuh pekerjaan rumah tangga itu mau tidak mau harus rela menjadi Menmarella. Ini semua gara-gara _kaa-chan _yang banyak maunya sama permainan janken bodoh itu sih! Nggak ada yang tahu apa kalau Menma itu sibuk merencanakan dan menyelesaikan misinya?!

* * *

**Menma is Plotting!**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto, request©Drack Yellow, lainnya©chiimao13**

**Pairing: Sasunaru, Menma**

**Rating: T**

**Romance, Family**

**Warning: OOC, AU, TYPO, YAOI, BAHASA TIDAK BAKU, ETC**

**Don't Like Don't Read, make this a peaceful fandom! Perhatian, Menma disini jadi adik kandung dari Naruto.**

* * *

**Janken (part 1)**

Semua ini berawal dari beberapa menit lalu. Sore menjelang malam itu, Kushina mendadak menelepon Naruto dan menanyakan kabar rumah dan tentu saja kabar anak-anaknya. Saat itulah Kushina lalu menyarankan ke Naruto agar Menma ikut berpartisipasi dalam merawat rumah agar ia bisa belajar mandiri juga. Paling tidak selama 3 hari dulu, dan diberi pekerjaan yang gampang-gampang dulu saja.

Reaksi yang diberikan dua anaknya tentu saja berbeda. Menma tentu saja menolak dengan keras anjuran Kushina itu. Menurutnya, misinya menyatukan Naruto dan Sasuke lebih penting daripada bersih-bersih rumah. Kalau ia bersih-bersih rumah, siapa coba yang akan merancang penyatuan Naruto dan Sasuke? Naruto beda lagi, malah mendadak terharu, jadi ingat kalau adiknya sudah berumur 6 tahun. Kushina pun yakin ia sempat mendengar isakan pelan dan singkat Naruto disertai gumaman bahwa ia tidak akan membiarkan Menma jadi pengantin dalam waktu dekat.

Menma pun agak merengek ke Naruto, minta agar dia tetap dibebaskan dari tugas yang diberikan Kushina. Tapi tentu saja Naruto juga ingin adiknya belajar mandiri (jangan dikaitkan dengan kalimat 'karena Menma sudah besar'), dan karena itu ia memberi tantangan pada si bocah. Janken. Menma yang percaya diri pun segera menerimanya. Jika ia yang menang dalam tiga kali janken, ia bebas tugas. Tapi kalau Naruto yang menang, Menma tidak bisa bebas tugas.

Dan inilah hasilnya, Menma kalah.

"Naru nggak sayang Menma?" Menma mengeluarkan jurus yang biasanya bisa menaklukkan Naruto itu. Bibirnya yang mengerucut dibiarkan begitu saja, matanya dikedip-kedipkan, muka dipasang memelas, satu tangan menarik-narik pelan celana Naruto.

Naruto meneguk ludahnya, tidak tahan dengan pose maut adiknya. Sungguh adik idaman! Tapi kalau ingat bahwa ketegasan juga bentuk kasih sayang, maka Naruto akan jadi kakak yang tegas.

Naruto berjongkok di depan Menma dan menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya pelan. "Justru karena _nii-chan_ sayang banget sama Menma, makanya pengen Menma bisa jadi orang yang keren, yang bisa apa-apa sendiri." Ia memberikan senyuman tulusnya ke adik tersayangnya itu. "Benar gitu kan, Sasuke?"

Seketika senyuman Naruto pudar. Ia hanya mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali dan menatap Menma. Niat Menma untuk merayu kakaknya lebih lanjut pun lenyap. Ia tahu kakaknya sedang galau, dan ia tidak ingin menambah kegalauan itu.

"Ehehe…" Suara Naruto kembali terdengar. Satu tangannya meraih belakang kepalanya sendiri dan menggaruknya canggung. "Bisa-bisanya _nii-chan _lupa. Sasuke kan hari ini tidak pulang ke sini yah… Eh, pulang? Ini kan bukan rumahnya." Naruto bermonolog sendiri, membuat Menma agak prihatin.

Merasa agak canggung, Naruto berdiri, masih mencoba mempertahankan cengiran anehnya. Barusan ia merasa… agak sepi tidak ada Sasuke disitu?

"Ohya, nanti sikat giginya sama _nii-chan _yah," ucap Naruto dengan kikuk. "Sekarang _nii-chan _siapin makannya Menma dulu. Tadi sudah dibikinkan sup sama Shizune-_nee_, kan?"

Menma hanya bisa menatap prihatin Naruto yang sudah bergerak menuju ke dapur. Kakaknya ini terlihat tidak begitu ceria hari ini. Kemarin ia sudah marah-marah begitu, eh hari ini ternyata ia terlihat agak suram. Padahal kemarin malam bukannya ia sudah baikan dengan Sasuke?

Tapi sebenarnya kemana Sasuke?

**~my kokoro goes brokoro~**

"Lhoh, kau kenapa pulang? Bukannya harusnya sampai beberapa hari ke depan kau akan tinggal di rumah Naruto?"

Malam harinya, Itachi-kakak Sasuke- mengernyit sewaktu melewati ruang keluarga dan melihat adiknya ada disana, hanya mengganti-ganti channel TV dengan malas tanpa terlihat niat sedikitpun untuk menontonnya.

"Hn." Satu sahutan itu menjelaskan semuanya. Seharusnya.

Biasanya entah bagaimana caranya, Itachi dapat mengetahui semua makna dibalik satu 'hn' dari Sasuke, sebagaimanapun panjangnya itu. Tapi kali ini apa yang diproses oleh otak Itachi mengatakan hal yang jarang terjadi.

"Kau bahkan tidak tahu sebenarnya kenapa kau pulang kesini sebelum waktunya?" Itachi bertanya ala cenayang.

"Hn."

"Memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan sampai-sampai kau bilang pikiranmu campur aduk?"

"Hn."

"Tumben sekali kau bilang baru lelah…"

"Hn."

"Baiklah. Kalau butuh telinga, aku ada di kamar."

"Hn."

"Sama-sama."

Itachi lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya ke kamar, meninggalkan Sasuke tenggelam dalam pikirannya lagi. Mereka tidak tahu bahwa di balik dinding dapur, Mikoto sudah mengintip dengan muka horor. Dari dulu sampai sekarang ia tidak pernah tahu kenapa Itachi bisa mengartikan semua 'hn' dari Sasuke. Apa itu yang namanya ikatan persaudaraan?

Helaan napas berat keluar lagi dari mulut Sasuke. Hari ini ia merasa lebih lelah dari kemarin. Seharian ini ia berusaha menghindari kontak mata dengan Naruto, berusaha tidak memandangnya. Bahkan ia ijin pulang dan tidur di rumah hari ini dengan alasan ada urusan mendadak di rumah. Kenapa ia bisa jadi seperti ini? Tentu saja penyebabnya adalah kejadian kemarin malam sampai tadi pagi. Apalagi yang tadi pagi.

Entah apa yang terjadi, saat kesadarannya masuk ke tubuhnya tadi pagi-pagi, ia merasakan kehangatan menyelimuti tubuhnya. Sasuke harus berkedip dan terdiam beberapa saat untuk mencerna semuanya ketika ia membuka mata untuk pertama kalinya pagi itu.

Pertama, bukan Menma yang berada di sampingnya, tapi Naruto.

Kedua, Naruto menjadikannya sebagai guling, persis seperti curhatan Menma setiap pagi. Kaki Naruto sudah menekuk di atas kakinya, tangan Naruto menekuk, memeluknya seperti ia memeluk guling.

Ketiga, posisi kepala Naruto yang sudah agak tertekuk dan sedikit merosot dari bantal-bantal di ujung kasur itu membuat keningnya beradu dengan bibir Sasuke. Bisa dikatakan, saat ini Sasuke ada dalam posisi berhadapan dengan Naruto dan mencium kening Naruto.

Keempat, sumber dari kehangatan di tangan Sasuke yang terjulur itu ternyata tidak lain adalah bagian atas pantat Naruto yang untungnya masih tertutup celana pakaian tidurnya.

Mimpi apa Sasuke semalam kok mendadak saja ia bisa mendapatkan bonusan di pagi hari seperti itu? Harusnya dengan cepat ia melepaskan diri dari Naruto, tapi sayang sekali, badannya terasa berat. Apa tadi malam ada yang menempelkan lem di tubuhnya dan tubuh Naruto? Apa ada yang menaruh batu di atasnya? Tapi pokoknya rasa hangat ini beda dengan rasa hangat saat ia dulu jadi 'guling' Itachi, dan Sasuke menyukainya. Rasanya ia rela-rela saja kalau harus dijadikan guling seperti ini sampai besok, besoknya, dan besoknya lagi…

Namun perlahan detak jantungnya sepertinya bertambah temponya. Matanya masih terus berkedip-kedip, otaknya berpikir dengan malas apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan. Tapi lama-lama detak jantungnya yang seperti derap kuda itu membuatnya tidak nyaman. Ia mulai memikirkan hal lain. Bagaimana kalau pemuda pirang di hadapannya ini bangun dan memberi reaksi penolakan bersentuhan dengan Sasuke? Bagaimana kalau ia merasa risih berdekatan dengan Sasuke yang baru bangun tidur? Bagaimana kalau ia risih dengan detak jantung Sasuke yang semakin keras ini?

Secara agak tidak rela, Sasuke melepaskan Naruto dari tubuhnya. Naruto langsung berguling ke samping dan menghadap arah yang berlawanan, sementara Sasuke terduduk sambil berusaha menenangkan jantungnya. Setelah beberapa saat, ia akhirnya baru ingat kalau ia harus mencari Menma, bukannya malah terbawa perasaan pribadi dan memposisikan diri jadi guling tetap Naruto.

Hasilnya, pagi tadi sewaktu mereka berangkat sekolah, Sasuke minta ijin ke Naruto untuk pulang ke rumahnya sendiri dulu. Paling tidak, di rumah ia harusnya bisa menyingkirkan semua pikiran aneh yang entah kenapa mulai suka bersarang di kepalanya mengenai Naruto.

Waktu di kelas pun ia berusaha tidak melihat langsung ke depan sama sekali. Ia takut kalau ia melihat Naruto, pandangannya tidak akan lepas dari pemuda pirang itu, dan ujung-ujungnya ia akan menarik kerah baju Naruto untuk melakukan sesuatu padanya.

Ia tahu bahwa pandangan Naruto yang ditujukan padanya hari itu mengandung rasa kecewa. Mungkin Naruto sadar kalau Sasuke menghindarinya. Mungkin ia kecewa atas tindakan Sasuke padanya padahal ia tidak melakukan sesuatu yang salah.

Sasuke mengutuk dirinya. Kenapa juga ia harus bersikap seperti itu padahal Naruto bisa bersikap biasa saja padanya setelah apa yang terjadi dari beberapa hari lalu? Kenapa harus ada perasaan aneh yang kadang membuat perutnya terasa bergejolak itu?

Rambut raven itu diacaknya, frustasi.

* * *

"Kalian putus?"

Deidara hanya bisa bersembunyi di balik tubuh Sasori, kekasihnya, waktu orang yang ia ajak bicara itu mendelik sambil memberi ekspresi keki padanya. Walau tidak terlihat, tapi pemuda berambut pirang panjang itu dapat merasakan ada hawa tidak enak menguar dari sekujur tubuh Naruto.

Langsung saja Sasori menggamit kekasihnya itu menjauh dari Naruto sebelum terjadi malapetaka yang tidak diinginkan.

Desahan kecil keluar dari mulut Naruto, menandakan yang empunya mulut sedang bimbang. Jujur, ia bingung kenapa hari ini Sasuke malah tambah aneh, juga lebih menghindarinya dibanding kemarin. Tadi pagi waktu Naruto akan menepuk pundaknya untuk mengucapkan salam pun, ia malah pura-pura pergi ke WC. Di istirahat pertama tadi pun Sasuke dengan cepat keluar kelas dengan alasan diminta wali kelas untuk berbicara sebentar. Padahal, waktu ke kantin tadi, Naruto melihat wali kelas mereka sedang makan dengan tenangnya. Sasuke pun tidak tahu ada dimana karena ia baru kembali lagi tepat sebelum guru mata pelajaran berikutnya datang. Istirahat kedua ini pun, Sasuke pergi lagi, kali ini karena memang Neji, anak kelas sebelah, menghampirinya dan mengajaknya keluar dari kelas. Ujung-ujungnya, beberapa anak di kelas Naruto akhirnya datang ke Naruto untuk menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama dengan apa yang dilontarkan Deidara tadi.

Lama-lama Naruto jadi kesal sendiri. Putus apa? Putus persahabatan? Enak saja orang lain menentukan. Ia dan Sasuke memang baru tidak banyak bicara, namun bukan berarti mereka berpisah. Mereka tetap teman baik kok!

Hanya saja, jujur, Naruto agak capek dihindari seperti ini. Bukankah ia tidak ada salah apa-apa ke Sasuke? Kenapa Sasuke harus menghindar? Sasuke sudah bosan berada di dekatnya? Keberadaannya di rumah Namikaze membuat Sasuke sadar bahwa Naruto hanya bisa merepotkannya, makanya lebih baik mereka jadi jauh?

Belum sempat Naruto kembali menata pikirannya, Kiba datang ke hadapan Naruto.

"Kau putus dengan Sasuke?" tanyanya santai.

Naruto menyunggingkan senyum. Senyuman lebar. Tapi Kiba bisa merasakan aura dingin menusuk kulitnya. Ia agak bergidik.

"Putus?" Akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk menanggapi. Kebetulan Naruto melihat bahwa Sasuke juga baru masuk kelas lagi. Ia segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Lihat sendiri."

Dengan pedenya Naruto berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang malah pura-pura berhenti di depan meja Shikamaru di barisan paling depan. Sasuke agak tersentak waktu melihat Naruto berjalan ke arahnya, namun ia memutuskan untuk tetap pura-pura mengajak Shikamaru bicara sampai akhirnya Naruto ada di sampingnya.

"Buat yang tanya kami putus, lihat sendiri. Aku capek dari tadi ditanya seperti itu terus," ucap Naruto sambil meletakkan sikutnya di atas pundak Sasuke.

Tentu saja hal itu langsung menarik perhatian teman-teman yang tersisa di dalam kelas. Sasuke sendiri terlihat agak bingung atas sikap Naruto ini.

"Lihat, kami masih akrab begini…" Naruto mengubah posisi lengannya, dari samping menggamit lengan Sasuke yang tubuhnya sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu. "Nih…" Ia mengubah posisi lagi, sekarang memeluk Sasuke dari samping. "Nih…" Satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengacak rambut hitam milik Sasuke itu. "Nih…"

Lalu dengan beraninya Naruto sedikit berjinjit untuk mengecup singkat pipi pemuda kulit bening itu, membuat si korban kaget dengan serangan mendadaknya.

"_See_? Siapa bilang kami putus? Kami tetap teman baik begini kok!" Naruto menaruh sikutnya lagi di pundak Sasuke dengan cengiran lebar. Penonton dari pertunjukan singkatnya tadi hanya menatap mereka berdua secara bergantian. Tapi tidak ada satu pun yang berani berkomentar macam-macam… karena mereka tahu, saat ini ekspresi si Uchiha bungsu itu adalah ekspresi orang yang sedang tidak bisa diajak bicara maupun bercanda.

Dengan satu tangannya, Sasuke menurunkan lengan Naruto dari pundaknya, membuat Naruto mengangkat alis heran.

"Putus huh? Memang kau ini siapaku?" Sasuke mulai angkat bicara. "Jangan libatkan aku dalam permainan dan lawakan konyol seperti ini, Naruto…" Ia berkata dengan suara yang terkesan berat sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan ruang kelas.

Lagi-lagi, tidak ada seorang pun yang berani berkomentar. Bahkan Kiba yang tadinya masih ingin menggoda Naruto pun langsung menghentikan niat nistanya itu begitu melihat si pemuda pirang yang masih tertegun di tempatnya. Saat ini mungkin adalah pertama kalinya mereka melihat ekspresi Naruto Namikaze yang seperti ini. Ekspresi kecewa bercampur dengan kemarahan dan kesedihan.

**~my kokoro goes brokoro~**

Menma sudah menyiapkan dirinya di belakang pintu, menunggu saat-saat Naruto membunyikan bel rumah mereka. Ia ingin segera mengecek kondisi kakaknya yang dari kemarin tidak bersemangat itu. Tadi pagi waktu menggantikan orang tuanya mengantar Menma menunggu bus jemputan pun, Naruto masih terlihat lesu.

Dan Menma tidak suka melihat kakaknya yang biasanya seterang matahari itu menjadi redup. Lupakan sejenak misinya. Yang penting, sekarang ia harus membuat Naruto ceria dulu lagi, barulah mulai mendekatkannya dengan Sasuke lagi.

Akhirnya beberapa menit setelah Menma berdiri di belakang pintu, bel rumah dibunyikan. Menma segera membukakan pintu dan menyambut kakaknya tersebut.

"_Okaeri, _Naru!" Menma mengangkat kedua tangannya, menunggu Naruto masuk dan menutup pintu.

Naruto berjongkok dan tersenyum di depan Menma. Seperti yang Menma kira, senyum itu tidak setulus biasanya. Malahan, cenderung lebih meredup dari tadi pagi.

"_Tadaima_, Menma. Kau nggak nakal kan hari ini?" tanya Naruto sambil mengacak lembut rambut Menma.

Gelengan langsung diberikan oleh Menma. "Mana mungkin Menma nakal?" tanyanya balik, direspon dengan cubitan kecil di pipi Menma oleh Naruto. "Ohya, ayo janken lagi, Naru! Kalau Menma menang, Menma bebas tugas cuci piring waktu makan malam nanti. Kalau Naru menang, Naru boleh gelitikin Menma sampai Naru puas." Tentu saja Menma sudah siap jiwa dan raganya untuk membuat Naruto ceria lagi, bahkan kalau itu harus mengorbankan energinya yang mungkin akan habis untuk tertawa digelitiki.

"Boleh," sahut Naruto yang langsung menyiapkan tangannya untuk janken. "Sekali saja?"

"Oke." Menma menjawab sambil bersiap.

"_Saisho wa guu_!_ Jan, ken, pon_!"

Naruto mengeluarkan gunting, Menma mengeluarkan kertas.

"Oke, oke." Menma mengangkat kedua tangannya, sportif. "Siap terima hukuman Naru!" Ia berusaha memberikan cengiran lebar, ingin menyalurkan cengiran itu ke kakaknya dan membuatnya bisa tersenyum lebar lagi.

Hanya tarikan kecil yang dibentuk oleh mulut Naruto. Masih belum ada garis lengkung panjang yang biasanya menghiasi wajah Naruto itu. "Benar? Menma siap?" Naruto sudah mengulurkan kedua lengannya ke samping tubuh Menma.

Menma akhirnya menutup mata dan merentangkan kedua tangannya ke samping. "Siap!" serunya.

Namun bukannya gelitikan yang ia terima, tapi tubrukan dari Naruto, pelukan kuat dari pemuda pirang itu. Kedua lengannya melingkari tubuh kecil Menma dan dagunya disandarkan ke pundak Menma.

Menma membeku di tempat. Ada yang tidak beres dengan Naruto. Tubuh kakaknya itu agak bergetar, dan lama-lama Menma merasakan sesuatu yang hangat jatuh di pundaknya.

Bahkan Shizune yang sudah datang di ruang depan untuk menyusul Menma dan memperingatkan Naruto agar tidak memeluk adiknya dulu pun hanya bisa tertegun di tempatnya. Walau kali ini Naruto yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah itu memeluk Menma, Shizune tidak bisa marah atau berkata apa-apa.

Mana mungkin ia memarahi pemuda yang sekarang terlihat ringkih, menangis tanpa suara sambil memeluk adiknya itu?

**to be continued...**

* * *

**Waaa part ini akhirnya dibagi 2.. disini Menma belum ngelakuin macem2 dulu, tapi di part 2 dia bakal ngerencanain dan ngelakuin sesuatu kayak biasanya. Maaf kalo chap ini agak surem dan lebih less humor maupun lebih mengecewakan. Maklum, dibikin waktu sayanya lagi galau T_T huhu  
Buat para reviewer, yang ngefave and follow, makasih banyak! #cium satu-satu Tanpa kalian, ini fic sudah bakal dikasi tulisan The End padahal belum selesai.. buat yang uda kasih support juga, please know, every word means a lot to me. ;w; thank you so much for your appreciation! 3 3 3**

**Balesan review, saya taruh disini yah.. Maaf ngga bisa langsung ke message T^T dan maaf kalo ada typo. disini uda termasuk sangat larut dan saya ketik sudah dengan mata setengah melek #ngabur**

**Zara Zahra  
wkwkwk sampe kebayang di ingatan yah? asal jangan senyum gaje di tempat umum kayak saya pas baca ff aja xD wkwk  
hohoho bayangin apa hayooo?  
maaf yah, ngga bisa kilat ToT tapi uda update! ehe  
makasih uda baca n review ya! ^^**

Vianycka Hime  
wkwkwk the legendary game xD wah ntar malah saya kelewatan, ujungnya jadi nc-17 xO wkwk  
makasih uda baca n review ya! ^^

Dinda Clyne  
wawawaw hati2 jangan di tempat umum! wkwkwk  
oh hati2, urusan sama menma, berarti urusan sama sasuke n naruto juga lho #ngabur xDDD  
sudah update! maaf ngga bisa cepet yah ToT dan kali ini malah agak surem jadinya T^T huhu  
makasih uda baca n review ya! ^^

Tomoya to Kudo  
wkwkwk kalo ada? xD entah yang kali ini uda bisa disebut konflik ato belum nih. sa-sa-saya kan ngga pinter cari masalah #ikut ngabur xD  
makasih uda baca n review ya! ^^

4ever  
kyaaa makasih! *w*  
iya nih, menma kan punya banyak ekspresi, punya banyak sisi #ngaco  
jadian enggak yah... #ngabur xDD  
ini uda update.. ehe. maaf lama ToT  
salam kenal, nurin! xD saya, chii dan mao, panggilan chiimao #ngedan  
makasih uda baca n review ya! ^^

uzumakinamikazehaki  
wkwkwk anak kecil kalo ngga nakal ngga seru #pengalaman pribadi xD  
eitsss ingat rating! ingat rating! wkwkwk biar menma jadi anak yang pure. yang ngga pure biar bagian sasuke naruto aja #eh  
waaa glad you like it, haki-san! ;w;  
makasih uda baca n review ya! ^^

hollow concrete  
wkwkwk bikin petisi, paksa, demo sasunaru biar jadian #ikut kibar2 bendera xD  
makasih uda baca n review ya! ^^

fatayahn  
wkwkwk kesian kalo kisu mulu, ntar bibirnya tambah seksi #eh  
gyahaha kyuu-sama gampang tertebak ya? nista sih.. #ngabur  
makasih uda baca n review ya! ^^

hanazawa kay  
wkwkwkwk iya ntuh.. rubah cilik berguru ke rubah besar xD  
uda lanjut! makasih uda baca n review ya! ^^

Red-Roslyn  
wkwkwk menma memang ntar jadi tambah ahli #eh  
iya ntuh, mulai kerasa tapi belum ngerti apa sebenernya sesuatu itu. wkwk  
reaksi pas bangun.. reaksinya si sasu ada di chap ini nih. xDD ehehe  
sudah dinext yah! sankyuu for your support, it means so much ;w;  
makasih uda baca n review ya! ^^

miszshanty05  
uda dilanjut! xD  
makasih uda baca n review ya! ^^

flowBcHra  
hahahaha itu true story lho, bahkan kalo kejadiannya saya, anaknya masih umur entah 4 ato 5 tahun, tapi uda ahli pake hape aja. wkwk xDD anak jaman sekarang...  
uda lanjut! makasih uda baca n review ya! ^^

Harpaairiry  
uda dinext! xD sankyuu for your support! ;w;  
makasih uda baca n review ya! ^^

kirei- neko  
wkwk mending nakal pas masih kecil sih #ditabok naruto. gyahahaha sayangnya mereka reaksinya bakal dipisah nih. ehehe #author kabur ke swedia  
makasih uda baca n review ya! ^^

manize83  
ohoho ntar tunggu aja, kalo sasunaru uda bisa jadian, menma buka usaha jadi cupid. fufufufu  
makasih uda baca n review ya! ^^

RisaSano  
keren yah, nyatuin pemangsa sama yang dimangsa #eh xD  
wah sukses nggaknya belum tau nih.. semoga ke depannya rencana si menma bisa sampe akhir. ohoho xD  
sudah up! makasih uda baca n review ya! ^^

Aicinta  
ohoho kalo waktunya tiba ntuh. #ngabur  
orang keren kalo keliatan sayang sama bocah bakal keliatan lebih keren lagi sih ya xDD wkwkwk  
oh pada nunggu reaksi sasunaru ya? kepisah nih reaksi mereka. yang sasuke ada di chap ini.. ehehe  
#ngabur ke sahara sebelum diprotes xD  
makasih uda baca n review ya! ^^

0706  
ohohoho ntar dikit2, lama2 jadi bukit #eh  
tuh menma, dapet semangat, jadi bikin rencana lebih gila yah! *bisik2 ke menma* xDD  
makasih uda baca n review ya! ^^

HideYuki's  
gehehehe iya dong. bocah polos kadang akalnya tak terduga lho.. xD #truestory  
jadi hati2 aja sama menma #eh  
makasih uda baca n review ya! ^^

titan-miauw  
fufufufu anak jaman sekarang sih ya #lho xDDD  
makasih uda baca n review ya! ^^

Kuro to Shiroi  
gehehehe modusnya berguna kan? xDD segala cara dihalalkan deh xD  
sudah dinext! xDD eee saya bukan senpai nih TwT ganbarimasu~  
makasih uda baca n review ya! ^^

Oxygen  
ini balesan dari menma nih  
"wahai kakak oxygen, menma juga rasanya pengen nonton reaksi sasu-nii waktu jadi guling hidup. selama ini menma doang yang digulingin naru. tapi sayang, mata menma kayak dijatuhin gajah kalo disuru bangun sebelum waktunya. jadi, menma sendiri juga penasaran lho. ayo kita ntar bikin author nge-replay aja.  
menma emang pinter lho. jenius, ganteng, keren pula. nggak ada yang nggak bisa menma satuin. bahkan pintu mobil touchan yang jebol pun menma satuin pake lem. nanti menma lem sasu-nii ke naru biar mereka barengan terus yah. menma kan juga pengen dapet ponakan buat dijahilin.  
trus author bilang maaf karena ngga bisa kilat. menma saranin, sekep aja author di gudang biar dia ngga bisa ngeles n langsung bikin ficnya. terus terus, katanya support kakak bikin author terharu lho. ganbarimasu, gitu katanya. terus menma, sebagai satu2nya orang sopan disini, ucapin terima kasih uda mau baca sama kasi review di fic abalnya author ini. salam, menma"

FayRin Setsuna D Fluorite  
gyahaha inget rating, rating! xDDD  
makasih uda baca n review ya! ^^

Sora asagi  
oh iya dong. anak siapa dulu! #digetok minakushi xDD  
wawawawa seneng kalo ternyata ngga bikin bosen ;w; huhu dapet komen kayak gini bikin saya seneng lho ;w; makasih banyak~~ #peluk jauh  
eh engga apa. xD have your time lho~  
ehehehe  
ini sudah lanjut! makasih uda baca n review ya! ^^

ukkychan  
gehehehe iya ntuh. sudah mulai ada bibit2nya. tinggal siram sama kasi pupuk #eh  
makasih uda baca n review ya! ^^

askasufa  
wkwkwkwk eaaa mikir yang nc-17 yah? xDDD #towel-towel #dibejek  
iya nih. anak kecil kadang ngagetin..  
fufufu sasunya aja yang kadang ngedense. wkwk  
makasih uda baca n review ya! ^^

TheBrownEyes'129  
hahaha dei ada disini ntar nih. kalo itakyuu, mungkin lho. mungkin. mungkin. mungkin. mungk... #dibekep  
ohohohoho jadi biar menma punya pasukan juga? xD hohoho  
ganbarimasu~ sankyuu supportnya yah! makasih uda baca n review ya! ^^

1  
gehehehe makasih banyak pujiannya *w*  
iya dong.. adeknya siapa dulu #dirasengan  
sudah lanjut! makasih uda baca n review ya! ^^

onixsafir1023  
aaaaaaawwwwww #ngumpetkarenamalu  
sa-sa-saya hanya bisa dicipok sasuke #mendadak kena rasengan plus chidori entah dari mana  
wkwkwkwkwk ati2 lho, cipok menma,ntar bisa dapet jackpot sama kayak saya #ngabur  
makasih pujiannya and supportnya *w* ganbarimasu~  
makasih uda baca n review ya! ^^

gehehehe sayang yah, menma uda jadi adek naruto. rebut aja #dirasengan  
wawawaw makasih pujiannya *w* uda dilanjut!  
makasih uda baca n review ya! ^^

Rizky2568  
gehehehe kan jenius turunan dari saya..#dirasengan maksudnya dari minakushi. ehehe  
wah jadiannya ntar kalo mereka uda ada duit buat traktir pajak jadian #ngabur xDD  
makasih uda baca n review ya! ^^

**sekian cuap2 saya..  
**

**Mind to RnR?**


	5. Chapter 5

Bahu yang jauh lebih tegap darinya itu bergetar-Menma dapat merasakannya. Detak jantung yang mengalir lalu menyatu dengan kehangatan yang menguar di tubuh Menma itu juga bertempo cepat. Pundak Menma masih dapat merasakan adanya tetesan-tetesan hangat yang jatuh dari mata safir biru yang biasanya secerah langit itu. Meski hanya lirih, Menma dapat mendengar isakan yang ditahan.

Dulu pernah sekali Menma memergoki Naruto menangis, serius. Waktu itu Menma yang berumur 4 tahun terjatuh dari ayunan yang ia dorong, sampai kepalanya terantuk batu dan pelipisnya robek. Sebenarnya Menma yang ceroboh karena ia ingin berbuat seperti di film-film, loncat dari ayunan dan mendarat mulus di tanah. Tapi sayangnya, itu mustahil bagi Menma.

Waktu itu Naruto tidak menunjukkan air matanya di depan Menma. Ia hanya terus-terusan meminta maaf dengan ekspresi suram. Beberapa hari setelah itu, Sasuke datang menjenguk Menma. Naruto membawanya masuk ke kamar tempat Menma tidur siang. Saat itu Menma yang mendengar suara orang berbicara di dekatnya perlahan membuka mata. Yang langsung dilihatnya adalah Sasuke sedang memeluk Naruto yang menangis dan menyalahkan dirinya karena bisa-bisanya mencelakai Menma. Mereka tidak sadar kalau Menma terjaga dan melihat kejadian itu. Barulah setelah itu, Menma tahu dari Kushina bahwa setiap malam setelah Menma tidur, Naruto selalu menangis minta maaf juga pada Kushina dan Minato karena tidak bisa menjaga Menma.

Sejak saat itu, Naruto jadi tambah protektif ke Menma. Menma sendiri tidak ingin melihat Naruto menangis seperti dulu lagi. Melihat kakak yang biasanya cerah ceria, jahil, dan selalu tersenyum itu mendadak menangis, Menma jadi sakit sendiri. Dadanya seperti ditekan-tekan dengan kuat dan ia jadi ingin ikut menangis.

Tapi kenapa Naruto menangis? Menma tahu kemungkinan besar ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Tapi kenapa? Sebelum ini mereka tidak pernah bertengkar serius. Hanya saling iseng saja. Namun kali ini sepertinya sudah tidak bisa dikategorikan hanya pertengkaran karena iseng.

Tunggu… Menma mulai mencerna hal yang barusan ia pikirkan. Sebelum ini? Ya, Naruto dan Sasuke baik-baik saja hubungannya, semua berjalan normal, sampai akhirnya Menma membuat mereka berciuman di hari ulang tahunnya. Sejak saat itu mereka berdua bersikap aneh, dan ujung-ujungnya bukannya tambah dekat, mereka malah jadi seperti ini.

Apa ini semua gara-gara Menma?

* * *

**Menma is Plotting!**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto, ide chap©Drack Yellow&Oxygen, lainnya©chiimao13**

**Pairing: Sasunaru, Menma**

**Rating: T**

**Romance, Family**

**Warning: OOC, AU, TYPO, YAOI, BAHASA TIDAK BAKU, ETC**

**Don't Like Don't Read, make this a peaceful fandom! Perhatian, Menma disini jadi adik kandung dari Naruto. **

* * *

**Janken (part 2)**

"Oh iya, hari ini Shizune-_nee _tidak bisa datang kesini nih. Saudaranya menikah di kota sebelah, jadi dia juga ikut bantu-bantu sampai acara selesai."

Menma hanya terus-terusan memandang punggung kakaknya yang sedang memanaskan kare tersebut. Entah kenapa, pagi ini Naruto bersikap seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa sore kemarin. Malamnya, Naruto masih terlihat lesu dan tidak bersemangat. Namun entah apa yang merasukinya, pagi ini ia terlihat ceria. Setidaknya itu _image _yang sedang dibentuk oleh Naruto.

"Jadi nanti Menma tunggu _nii-chan _di TK ya. _Nii-chan _bakal langsung pulang secepatnya, jemput Menma di TK, nanti terus kita bersih-bersih rumah bersama. Ingat, Menma dulu kalah janken, jadi tetap harus bantu."

Meskipun berbicara, Naruto masih belum menengok ke belakang, ke arah Menma. Ia sibuk mengaduk isi panci di atas kompor itu.

"Dan nanti malam kalau Menma ingin makan selain kare, kita bikin bersama."

Bukannya Menma tidak mau menanggapi perkataan Naruto. Menma pun masih ada pikiran yang saat ini mengganjal otaknya. Benarkah ini semua salah Menma? Menma yang lagi-lagi bikin Naruto menangis?

"Menma sudah lapar ya? Dari tadi kok diam?" Kali ini Naruto menyempatkan diri menoleh, mengecek bahwa adiknya masih ada di tempatnya. Menma sedikit tersentak kaget, namun ia mengangguk-angguk.

"Lapar…" ucapnya-bohong. Sebenarnya ia tidak sebegitu laparnya sampai-sampai irit bicara karena menghemat tenaga. Tapi masa ia mau bilang alasan diamnya yang sebenarnya?

"Sebentar lagi ya. Kare enak dimakan kalau panas-panas," sahut Naruto, kembali disibukkan oleh panci di depannya. "Menma ingat kata _nii-chan _tadi tapi kan? Nanti pulang sekolah, tetap di TK, tunggu sampai _nii-chan _pulang."

Rasanya ganjalan di hati dan pikiran Menma ini bukan sesuatu yang bisa hilang dengan didiamkan saja, bahkan bila itu sampai nanti Naruto pulang sekolah pun. Jujur, Menma butuh seseorang untuk mendengarkannya. Dan hanya satu orang yang terlintas di benaknya.

"Naru…" panggil Menma, membuat Naruto menoleh sebentar. "Hari ini Menma dijemput Kyuu _onii-sama_ saja ya." Kyuubi, sepupu Naruto dan Menma itu, memang sudah membawa mobil sendiri dan tinggal sekitar 15 menit jaraknya dengan mobil dari tempat mereka.

Mendengar ucapan Menma itu, Naruto mengernyit lalu menoleh lagi sambil memandang Menma. "Eh kenapa?"

"Mumpung kemarinnya Kyuu _onii-sama _bilang punya hadiah buat Menma, jadi kalau Kyuu _onii-sama _bisa jemput Menma, kan sekalian Menma dapat hadiah." Menma memasang cengiran andalannya agar Naruto percaya.

"Bukannya Kyuu-_nii _masih sibuk kuliah ya?" Naruto tidak begitu saja mengiyakan. "Nanti malah ganggu lho."

"Tenang, Naru." Masih dengan cengiran, Menma menjawab. "Kalau Menma minta, nanti Kyuu _onii-sama _bakal bikin kuliahnya diliburkan kok."

Naruto berkedip. "Ngg… bukannya diliburkan, tapi membolos…?!"

"Mau bukti?" Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Naruto, Menma meraih ponsel Minato yang biasa ia pakai itu dan menelepon Kyuubi. Naruto mematikan api kompor dan datang mendekat ke Menma. Ia mengubah modenya menjadi _loud speaker _agar ia juga bisa mendengarnya.

"_Tunggu setengah jam lagi, bakatachi! Aku baru bangun gara-gara telepon sialmu."_

Menma dan Naruto mengedip bersamaan begitu suara Kyuubi terdengar. Bakatachi?

"Ini Menma, Kyuu_ onii-sama_." Menma langsung berbicara. "Menma mau minta tolong." Ia langsung bicara tanpa basa-basi.

"_Eh, Menma?" _Kyuubi terdengar sejenak menguap lalu terdiam, kelihatannya berpikir. _"Maaf, tadi kukira si Itachi. Minta tolong apa?" _

Menma paham. Jadi tadi Kyuubi mengiranya sebagai Itachi, pacarnya yang pernah Menma lihat beberapa kali waktu dulu mereka bertemu. "Nanti bisa jemput Menma di TK?"

"_Oke. Jam 2 aku kesana." _Kyuubi menyahut dengan cepat dan langsung. Kelihatannya seperti kata Menma, Kyuubi selalu sedia setiap saat jika sudah menyangkut urusan Menma.

"Kyuu-_nii _nggak ada kuliah?" Naruto mendadak masuk di percakapan.

"_Oh, ada si rubah besar juga ya?" _Suara kekehan Kyuubi terdengar. _"Kuliah? Mudah. Nanti tinggal diliburkan." _Tepat sesuai kata-kata Menma tadi.

"Eh, bukannya itu…"

"_Bolos? Tenang saja. Aku akan membuat pelajarannya jadi kosong, jadi aku tidak bolos." _Naruto bergidik mendengar tawa setan Kyuubi. _"Jadi jangan khawatir. Aku akan menjemput Menma di TK-nya. TK-nya masih TK yang dulu kan? Semoga aku hafal jalannya."_

"Iya, masih di tempat yang dulu kok." Menma menyahut. Kyuubi dulu memang pernah sekali ke TK Menma, waktu ada festival olahraga.

"_Oke. Sampai jumpa nanti ya." _

"Makasih, _onii-sama._" Menma lalu menyudahi panggilan itu. "Iya kan? Kyuu _onii-sama _bisa jemput Menma. Jadi Naru tenang saja ya."

Tatapan mata Naruto ke Menma masih menunjukkan rasa khawatir. "Benarkah?" Tapi kasihan juga kalau nanti Menma menunggu di TK hanya padahal teman-temannya sudah pulang.

"Benar kok." Menma berusaha tersenyum selebar-lebarnya.

"Menma nggak apa? Kok kayaknya agak aneh dari kemarin?" tanya Naruto. Mata safirnya menunjukkan ekspresi cemas.

Menma menggeleng. "Nggak ada apa-apa kok. Menma biasa aja."

Helaan napas keluar beserta senyuman-sedikit terlihat pahit. "Baguslah kalau begitu." Naruto berbalik untuk menuju ke depan kompor lagi, kembali mengurus kare yang tadi ditinggalkannya. Tanpa berbalik dan menghadap Menma, Naruto membuka suara lagi. "Maaf soal kemarin ya, Menma…" ucapnya lirih.

Di balik punggung Naruto, bocah berambut hitam itu menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat, menahan dirinya sendiri agar tidak menangis. Tidak, ia harus bisa menjadi orang seperti kakaknya itu, berusaha terlihat kuat sebisa mungkin. Tidak mungkin juga kan, saat ini ia memperlihatkan sosok rapuhnya di depan kakaknya yang mungkin lebih rapuh darinya?

**~my kokoro goes brokoro~**

Sejenius-jeniusnya Menma, sedewasa-dewasanya Menma untuk anak seusianya, ia tetaplah anak TK umur 6 tahun.

Kyuubi baru akan menghampiri dan mengacak rambut Menma ketika Menma langsung berlari menubruknya dan memeluk kakinya.

"Hei, rubah cilik?" Tangan Kyuubi berhenti pada tempatnya, mengambang tepat di atas kepala Menma.

Itachi yang dipaksa jadi supir mobil Kyuubi pun mengangkat alis melihat kekasihnya itu ditubruk bocah yang rambutnya hampir mirip dengan rambut adiknya itu.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya heran melihat pelukan Menma tidak terlepas-lepas. Kyuubi hanya menoleh, tersirat kecemasan di wajahnya.

Tidak perlu menunggu lama untuk tahu kenapa Kyuubi yang biasanya bersikap seenaknya sendiri itu bisa sampai cemas begitu.

"Hu… hu… hu…" Isakan mulai terdengar dari arah kaki Kyuubi. "HUWAAAAA!" Menma menangis sekeras-kerasnya tanpa melepaskan pelukannya dari kaki Kyuubi. Kepalanya ia serudukkan ke kaki sepupunya itu. Suaranya tidak ia tahan-tahan lagi-toh ia sudah menahannya dari kemarin.

Beberapa guru pun sampai keluar untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi di gerbang sekolah mereka. Murid-murid yang masih menunggu dijemput pun menoleh dengan heran ke arah Menma, termasuk satu bocah berambut merah dengan tatapan sendu.

* * *

"Dasar rubah bodoh!" maki Kyuubi sesudah meneguk es coklatnya. "Bisa-bisanya dia memberi beban ke rubah yang masih cilik seperti ini…" Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan heran dan berdecak. "Pantas saja kau terdengar lesu di telepon pagi ini. Ternyata ada hal seperti ini, dan pelakunya sedang bersama denganmu ya?"

"Bukan salah Naru." Menma memandangi donat yang sekarang berada di tangannya itu. "Naru nggak ngelakuin apa-apa ke Menma… Naru yang baru sedih…" Donat bertabur gula putih itu sudah tidak menarik perhatiannya lagi, padahal biasanya ia bisa memakannya sampai 2 buah sekali makan.

Kyuubi dan Itachi membawa Menma ke toko donat yang juga sekaligus kafe agar mereka bisa berbincang di situ. Setidaknya Menma harus mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya sampai ia lega. Dan untungnya, Menma pun dengan gamblang mengungkapkan apa yang ada di pikirannya, sesuai dengan rencananya tadi pagi. Tentang Menma yang ingin Naruto dan Sasuke bersatu, mereka yang mendadak bersikap aneh satu sama lain, sampai Naruto yang kemarin menangis dengan meminjam bahu Menma. Yang membuat Kyuubi heran, bagaimana ada bocah kecil umur 6 tahun mendadak harus memikirkan masalah yang terlalu rumit untuk anak seusianya seperti itu?

"Bagaimanapun juga, kemungkinan besar terjadi sesuatu lagi antara Naruto dan Sasuke, sampai-sampai Naruto menangis di depan Menma seperti itu." Itachi menimpali. Ia lalu menghela napas. "Aku heran apa yang sudah dilakukan _otouto_-ku itu pada Naruto…"

"Ini karena Menma…"

Kyuubi dan Itachi menoleh ke arah bocah cilik yang duduk di samping Kyuubi itu.

"Kalau saja Menma nggak coba mendekatkan mereka semau Menma, mungkin Naru juga nggak akan nangis kayak kemarin… Mungkin juga Sasu-_nii_ sama Naru tetep akrab kayak biasanya… Jadi ini karena Menma yang egois, pengen Sasu-_nii _juga jadi keluarga Menma… Menma yang bikin mereka berantem… Menma yang…"

Lengan Kyuubi langsung merengkuh bocah berambut hitam yang matanya mulai berair lagi itu. Tampaknya Menma masih belum lega sepenuhnya walaupun ia sudah berbicara ke Kyuubi. Walau tidak sekeras tadi, isakan masih bisa didengar oleh Kyuubi dan Itachi.

Menma pasrah saja dipeluk Kyuubi dengan posisi tangannya masih memegang donat. Rasanya ia takut sekali kalau sampai memang ialah yang ternyata melukai hati kakaknya itu. Ia takut kalau Sasuke pun akhirnya malah menjauh dari Naruto, juga dari Menma. Ia takut kalau safir biru kakaknya itu akan tetap meredup ke depannya.

"Tenang… Menma sudah berjuang keras." Tangan Kyuubi yang sebelah lagi meraih kepala Menma dan mengusapnya pelan. "Menma capek kan, urus yang beginian?"

Mata Menma tapi masih saja tidak berhenti mengeluarkan air mata, seolah-olah ini adalah hari pertama air matanya tumpah setelah ditumpuk sekian lama. Apalagi mendengar pujian Kyuubi barusan. Ia jadi ingin benar-benar menghabiskan air matanya itu.

"Denger yah, Menma…" Kyuubi menatap kepala sepupu ciliknya itu dengan tatapan lembut. "…Menma masih umur 6 tahun. Nggak boleh mikir berat-berat kayak gitu dulu sebenernya."

Isakan masih saja terdengar dari mulut Menma. Bukannya tambah mengecil, tapi Kyuubi merasa suaranya malah tambah besar. Kyuubi itu tetaplah Kyuubi yang tidak panjang sabar walau sedang menghadapi anak kecil. Lama-lama kesabarannya pun habis.

Dengan cepat ia mengambil tisu di hadapannya lalu memencet hidung Menma dan mengeluarkan ingusnya. Menma sampai agak kaget karena perlakuan Kyuubi yang tiba-tiba dan agak kasar itu. Tangan Kyuubi yang merengkuhnya pun terlepas, berpindah ke pipinya bersama dengan tangannya yang lain. Dengan paksa Kyuubi menghadapkan wajah Menma ke arahnya.

"Hei, dengar bocah," ucap Kyuubi tegas sambil memandang tajam mata Menma. Menma yang bergidik agak ngeri pun berhenti terisak dan memandang Kyuubi dengan takut-takut. " .bocah," kata Kyuubi dengan penekanan. "Berlakulah selayaknya bocah biasa!"

Beberapa orang yang duduk di dekat mereka sampai dengan heran menoleh, ingin tahu apa yang sedang terjadi di dekat mereka tersebut. Perasaan tadi tenang-tenang saja, lalu mendadak ada anak kecil menangis, dan sekarang ada suara pemuda yang agak terdengar emosi.

"Kamu masih 6 tahun. Bersikaplah egois! Saat ingin sesuatu, bilanglah pada Naruto, pada Sasuke, padaku, pada Itachi, pada orang dewasa yang bisa membantumu! Berlakulah selayaknya anak kecil, jangan membuatku takut dengan mendadak bersikap terlalu dewasa. Dengar, Menma lebih lucu kalau tetap jadi Menma yang masih bocah. Kau boleh saja terlahir jenius lah, bisa bersikap dewasa lah, bisa merancang macam-macam lah, tapi jangan sampai lupa, kau juga bisa mengandalkan orang di sekelilingmu." Suara Kyuubi yang tadinya terdengar sangat keras dan tegas itu perlahan melunak. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi kalau berpikir bahwa sepupu kecilnya harus mendadak berjiwa dewasa.

Mata Menma yang berkaca-kaca itu menatap mata merah yang menatap lurus padanya, memberikan pandangan tegas. Kata-kata Kyuubi tepat menusuk ke hati Menma, membuat ada suatu perasaan yang membuncah di hatinya itu. Selama ini mungkin ia memang terlalu menahan diri, merasa dirinya sudah lebih dewasa dibanding teman-temannya, juga lebih bisa bersikap dewasa dibanding kakaknya itu. Tapi bukankah dengan begitu ia malah mengingkari jati dirinya sebagai anak TK?

"Kau tahu, Sasuke pun waktu kecil juga kusuruh untuk berperilaku selayaknya anak kecil yang lain." Itachi menyumbang suara. "Dia hampir sama sepertimu, bersikap seakan-akan dia sudah dewasa. Tapi itu malah tidak baik bukan? Nantinya kau bisa menyesal waktu sudah besar lho. Masa kecil itu patut dijaga dan dimanfaatkan dengan sebaik-baiknya." Ia sedikit terkekeh.

"Jadi jangan segan-segan minta bantuan kami dalam bertindak. Nasi sudah jadi bubur, kau sudah terlanjur masuk ke urusan si rubah besar dan si pantat ayam. Jadi kalau kau ada rencana lagi, jangan ragu untuk memasukkan kami ke dalam rencanamu itu," ucap Kyuubi dengan bijak.

"Lagipula menurutku kau sudah berhasil lho Menma…" tambah Itachi, membuat mata bulat Menma meliriknya. Ingat, pipinya masih dipegang Kyuubi. Melihat tatapan heran Menma, Itachi langsung menjelaskan tanpa diminta. "Sasuke dan Naruto saja yang terlalu enggan untuk mengaku kalau mereka saling suka."

"Eh?" Suara Menma terdengar kembali setelah sekian lama tertutup tangisan.

Kyuubi melepaskan kedua tangannya dari pipi Menma, meninggalkan bekas kemerahan yang berpadu dengan bekas kemerahan hasil Menma menangis. "Bocah, Naruto dan Sasuke sebenarnya tidak bertengkar."

Mata Menma kembali membulat. "Lho kok bisa?"

"Begini, Menma…" Itachi mengambil alih penjelasan lagi. "Kau tidak usah berpikir banyak-banyak. Tidak bagus buat perkembangan otakmu." Kyuubi mengangguk-angguk tanpa sadar, menyetujui perkataan sulung Uchiha ini. "Yang harus kau tahu, Naruto dan Sasuke sebenarnya sudah saling suka satu sama lain. Hanya saja, sekarang mereka sedang berusaha agar perasaan itu tidak terlihat oleh orang lain."

"Kenapa bisa Itachi _onii-sama _menyimpulkan kalau Naru dan Sasu-_nii _saling suka? Naru aja kemarin sampai nangis begitu…"

Pipi Menma terkena imbas, mendadak tangan Kyuubi mampir lagi dan mencubit pipi kenyal itu. "Kau dengar kan tadi bocah? Kau tidak usah berpikir banyak-banyak. Percaya pada ucapan kami saja. Kami yang jamin."

Menma yang sudah tahu kalau selemah-lemahnya Kyuubi pada Menma, ia tetap bisa jadi menyeramkan, akhirnya mengangguk-angguk dengan agak takut.

"Jadi kau sudah ada rencana lagi untuk mereka?" Kyuubi merasa lebih baik bertanya sekarang, jadi jika memang Menma membutuhkan bantuan, mereka akan langsung dapat membantu.

Menma memainkan donat dengan jari-jarinya. Jujur saja, tadi di TK sebenarnya ia sudah mendapat rencana lagi soal Naruto dan Sasuke. Namun ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara menjalankan rencana tersebut karena sekarang kenyataannya mereka 'menjauh' dan entah kapan Sasuke akan benar-benar ke rumah mereka lagi.

"Pe-pertama…" ucapnya masih agak takut. "…makasih buat Kyuu _onii-sama _dan Itachi _onii-sama_…" Minato dan Kushina rupanya telah mendidiknya dengan tepat, mengucapkan terima kasih dalam segala situasi kalau mereka mendapat bantuan dari orang lain.

Senyuman terlukis di mulut Kyuubi. Ia memang sayang sekali dengan sepupunya ini. Naruto dan Menma sudah ia anggap seperti adik sendiri, karena ia memang anak tunggal di keluarganya. Tangannya beralih untuk membelai lembut kepala Menma. "Iya, iya… Sekarang bilang saja kalau ada yang bisa kami bantu untuk menjalankan rencanamu." Dalam hati Kyuubi agak kagum sekaligus penasaran, bagaimana bisa anak sekecil itu bahkan membuat Naruto dan Sasuke bisa tidur bersama sambil bergandengan tangan seperti di foto yang dikirimkannya beberapa hari lalu.

"Menma punya rencana… Tapi bahkan Menma nggak tahu kapan Sasu-_nii _bakal pulang ke rumah Menma lagi. Sasu-_nii _kan sudah nggak ke rumah dari kemarinnya. Jangan-jangan memang sudah nggak bakal ke rumah Menma lagi?" Tatapan Menma berubah jadi agak sendu.

"Kalau itu sih serahkan saja padaku." Itachi menunjuk dirinya sambil tersenyum. "Pokoknya kau hanya tahu nanti mendadak Sasuke sudah ada di rumahmu," ucapnya percaya diri. Kyuubi hanya memicingkan mata, curiga dengan apa yang direncanakan kakak kepada adiknya ini.

"Lalu apa lagi?" tanya Kyuubi.

Menma terlihat agak ragu-ragu, namun ia akhirnya mengutarakan apa yang ada di pikirannya. "Lalu… bisa ajari Menma cara biar menang janken?"

**~my kokoro goes brokoro~**

Baru malam kali ini Naruto merasa kalau rumahnya terlalu luas. Sebenarnya rumahnya bukanlah tipe rumah ala aristokrat yang sering muncul di film-film sebagai settingan rumah orang kaya. Tapi juga tidak bisa dikatakan kecil, maklum, Minato harus punya banyak ruang untuk koleksi buku dan jurnalnya.

Sebenarnya bukanlah ukuran rumah yang membuatnya merasa suram. Ia hanya kesepian. Biasanya jam segini, Menma akan datang padanya, bermain dengannya, maupun merusuhinya kalau ia main game. Beberapa hari lalu pun ia masih bisa bertengkar kecil dengan Sasuke, ribut soal apapun yang bisa diributkan. _At least, _ada suara-suara lain selain suaranya sendiri dan suara televisi.

Sudah berkali-kali Naruto melihat jam dinding yang terletak di atas televisi itu sambil menghela napas berat. Ia tidak suka sendirian seperti ini. Kalau tahu akan begini sih, mending dia bolos pelajaran terakhir di sekolah dan menjemput Menma di TK, hingga akhirnya mereka bisa pulang bersama. Di sekolah tadi pun harinya suram. Sasuke masih saja terlihat menghindarinya, bahkan berusaha sebisa mungkin tidak mengajaknya bicara maupun melihat matanya sama sekali. Naruto benar-benar penasaran, ia salah apa sampai-sampai harus dihindari seperti itu. Ia mengganggu kehidupan Sasuke-kah? Atau Sasuke sudah punya pacar dari kencan butanya dulu dan tidak ingin pacarnya cemburu karena dia dekat dengan orang lain di sekolah? Tapi perasaan, Sasuke biasa-biasa saja ke Neji. Kenapa hanya Naruto?

Rasa sakit menyerbu dada Naruto. Bayangan tentang Sasuke yang digandeng oleh gadis yang tidak ia kenal mendadak menghantuinya. Kenapa baru sekarang ia berpikir seperti itu?

Tentu saja kalau Sasuke benar-benar punya pacar, tidak mungkin ia akan hanya bergandengan. Mungkin setelah itu pun, mereka akan melakukan hal-hal lain yang umumnya dilakukan orang yang berpacaran. Lengan kuat Sasuke yang dulu pernah melindunginya itu mungkin tidak akan pernah bergerak untuk melindunginya lagi. Bibir yang dulu tidak sengaja bertabrakan dengan bibirnya pun mungkin tidak akan pernah sudi untuk mengulang, bahkan untuk berbicara dengannya. Jangankan begitu, mungkin Sasuke pun tidak akan pernah mau melihatnya lagi. Ingat kan, kalimat Sasuke kemarin? Memangnya Naruto ini siapanya Sasuke?

Tangan Naruto mencengkeram bantal sofa dalam pelukannya semakin erat. Naruto tahu pikiran kalutnya saat ini sangat membuatnya terlihat berlebihan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia takut, sungguh takut. Kesepian yang dirasakannya kali ini membuat segala pemikiran negatif muncul. Walau Sasuke mungkin tidak menganggapnya berharga, tapi Sasuke berharga bagi Naruto. Ia tidak ingin mendadak harus kehilangan teman baiknya itu tanpa alasan yang jelas. Ia tidak ingin Sasuke menjauh darinya. Ia merindukan Sasuke, merindukan saat-saat ia bisa bertengkar maupun tertawa bersama Sasuke. Padahal baru sebentar saja mereka tidak berkomunikasi secara pantas, tapi Naruto sudah seperti akan gila begini.

Baru saja Naruto mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi dan hampir melempar bantal sofa itu entah kemana, bel rumah tiba-tiba berbunyi. Apa itu Kyuubi yang mengantar Menma pulang?

Ah, _whatever_! Yang jelas Naruto butuh bersama seseorang saat ini. Ia tidak tahan dengan rasa sepi yang melandanya ini. Mau seberapa acak-acakan pun kondisinya saat ini, Naruto tidak peduli, pokoknya ia langsung berlari ke arah pintu dan membukanya.

Namun yang ada di depan pintu malah mengejutkan Naruto.

Sasuke? Ada di depan pintu dengan wajah agak panik? Benarkah Sasuke kembali ke rumahnya dan mau menemuinya?

Sebodoh amat dengan apa yang sudah dan nanti akan terjadi, yang jelas Naruto sudah tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya sendiri dan mengingkari pikirannya. Belum sempat Sasuke mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun, Naruto sudah menubruknya dan memeluknya sekencang mungkin, tidak peduli kalau Sasuke kemarin baru saja membuatnya sakit hati.

"He-hei dobe…" Sasuke merasa tambah panik dan wajahnya agak memerah. Ia masih kaget ditubruk mendadak oleh Naruto. Namun bukannya jawaban yang ia dapat, ia malah bisa mendengar isakan pelan dari si pirang. "Dobe?"

Tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu bergetar, Sasuke bisa melihatnya. Ia terlihat rapuh sekarang. Apa jangan-jangan yang dikatakan Itachi kepadanya memang benar?

"Kau nggak apa kan, Naruto?" Kepanikan tambah merambat saja di diri Sasuke. Ia merasakan tangan Naruto menggenggam jaketnya dengan erat, makin erat seiring dengan bertambah kerasnya isakannya.

"Kau… akan tetap disini kan… Sasuke?" Suara Naruto terdengar di sela isakannya.

Seketika Sasuke merasa paham akan apa yang terjadi saat ini. Naruto merasakan situasi yang tidak aman dan ia butuh seseorang untuk berada di sampingnya. Tangannya merengkuh tubuh pemuda pirang itu dan mengelusnya pelan, mencoba menenangkannya.

"Iya, aku disini…" ucap Sasuke lembut. "Aku akan ada disini, menjagamu biar nggak ada yang bisa membahayakanmu." Tidak ada waktu untuk berdebar karena pelukan Naruto saat ini. Yang penting ia harus bisa menenangkan Naruto, meyakinkannya bahwa ia aman.

Tidak ada respon kata-kata lagi dari Naruto. Pikiran Naruto sedang dikuasai dengan kalimat Sasuke yang menyatakan bahwa ia akan tetap disana bersama dengannya. Tangan besar Sasuke yang menenangkannya itu membuat Naruto merasa tambah aman, meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau Sasuke tidak akan menjauhinya. Ia tidak peduli kalau pintu rumahnya itu masih dibiarkan dalam keadaan terbuka. Pokoknya ia hanya butuh kepastian kalau ia tidak akan kehilangan Sasuke, Sasuke tidak akan diambil oleh orang lain.

Mereka hanya membiarkan diri mereka ada dalam pelukan satu sama lain untuk sekian lama, sebelum akhirnya Sasuke tidak lagi mendengar isakan Naruto.

"Sudah merasa lebih tenang?" tanyanya. Ia dapat merasakan kalau nafas si pirang sudah lebih teratur sekarang. Anggukan didapatnya sebagai jawaban, dengan kepala Naruto masih tertunduk di bahunya.

Rasanya Sasuke tidak ingin kehilangan kehangatan ini. Ia tidak peduli kalau nantinya jaketnya akan basah oleh air mata maupun ingus Naruto, yang penting pemuda itu ada dalam pelukannya. Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya, menghadapkan wajahnya ke surai pirang itu. Ia cium perlahan samping kepala Naruto, menghirup aroma jeruk dari shampo yang selalu dipakai oleh Naruto. Menyegarkan, sekaligus memabukkan bagi Sasuke.

Sudah beberapa hari ini ia yang tadinya tidak banyak berekspresi, lebih terlihat suram-setidaknya ini menurut Neji. Maklum saja, ia sedang dengan sengaja menghindari mentarinya-tindakan yang sekarang disesali Sasuke. Mentari yang biasanya selalu berputar di dekatnya itulah yang selalu menjadi energi Sasuke. Dan akhirnya setelah beberapa lama, kini mentari itu ada di dalam pelukannya.

"Naruto… Kalau kau sudah tenang, aku ingin bertanya satu hal padamu." Sasuke masih mengelus punggung teman baiknya itu. Lagi-lagi Naruto hanya mengangguk tanpa mengangkat kepalanya. "Jadi, siapa yang membuntutimu belakangan ini? Apa kau pernah melihat wajahnya?"

Tak disangka, Naruto yang sedari tadi enggan mendongak, sekarang langsung mendongak tanpa diminta, memperlihatkan wajahnya yang masih penuh bekas air mata ke Sasuke.

"Eh?" Ia malah tampak bingung.

Sasuke yang heran dengan reaksi Naruto baru akan bertanya lagi ketika mendadak seseorang menarik-narik celananya. Ia langsung menoleh untuk melihat siapa pelaku yang mendadak mengganggu acaranya dengan Naruto ini.

Di belakangnya, Menma sudah berdiri dengan wajah tertegun, kaget melihat calon kakak iparnya ini sudah kembali ke rumahnya, persis seperti janji Itachi. Menma ingin langsung berterima kasih pada Itachi dan Kyuubi, namun sayangnya tadi Menma sudah meminta agar mereka membiarkan Menma diantarnya sampai pintu gerbang saja.

Menma baru akan berseru kesenangan waktu Naruto melongok dari balik tubuh Sasuke. Mata Menma membulat, kaget. Kakaknya menangis lagi?

"Na-naru…" gumam Menma, sebelum ia akhirnya berlari sambil menggamit tangan kakaknya itu menuju ke kamar. Naruto yang masih bingung hanya bisa pasrah diseret oleh adik kecilnya itu. Ia bahkan belum sadar kalau tadi Menma muncul hanya sendirian di depan pintunya.

Sesampainya di kamar, Menma menutup pintunya dan memasang muka serius, seperti ingin menginterogasi Naruto.

"Naru diapain Sasu-_nii_? Kenapa nangis lagi?" tanyanya galak.

"Eh?" Sudah untuk kedua kalinya Naruto dibuat terlihat bodoh hari itu. Tapi sungguh, ia tidak paham apa maksud Menma. Sebelah tangannya menyambar tisu dari dalam kotak tisu di dekatnya untuk menyapu air mata dan ingus yang masih mengganjal.

"Naru nangis karena jauh sama Sasu-_nii_? Karena Sasu-_nii _jahat ke Naru?" Kali ini malah wajah Menma yang seperti wajah ingin menangis. Naruto langsung jadi paham dan menggeleng kuat-kuat, ingin Menma tidak salah paham.

"_Nii-chan_ nangis karena senang, Sasuke sudah mau balik ke sini." Dengan gamblang ia menjelaskan ke Menma dengan senyuman terpasang di wajahnya. "Ini nangis karena senang." Ia menepuk-nepuk kepala Menma. Rasanya walau agak bingung, Naruto bahagia. Tidak hanya Sasuke sudah mau berbicara dan melihatnya lagi, tapi adik kecilnya ini mencemaskannya juga. Ia merasa disayangi.

Mata Menma jadi berbinar-binar mendengar jawaban kakaknya. Yang membuatnya senang lagi, senyum Naruto ini sudah senyumnya yang biasa, senyum yang tanpa terpaksa walau masih bercampur dengan wajah habis menangis.

"Benar?" Menma tidak menyangka bahwa Itachi dan Kyuubi akan benar-benar membuat jalan untuk rencana Menma menjadi mulus. Pasangan itu memang benar-benar dapat diandalkan.

"Benar kok. Sasuke akan menemani kita lagi."

Dengan ini lengkap sudah kepingan puzzle untuk rencana Menma yang berikutnya. Yang tertinggal agar rencana kali ini bisa sukses adalah keberuntungan saja. Apakah kali ini keberuntungan akan berpihak ke Menma?

"Jadi… karena Naru sudah senang…," ucap Menma putus-putus. "…bagaimana kalau kita janken lagi?"

Dahi Naruto sedikit mengernyit mendengar usulan Menma. "Janken lagi?" Menma mengangguk-angguk. "Menma, hasilnya akan sama seperti sebelumnya lho… _Nii-chan _yang bakal…"

"Nggak akan tahu sebelum nyoba kan? Naru kan selalu bilang gitu ke Menma…" Menma dengan cepat memotong perkataan Naruto. Hari ini Naruto harus janken lagi dengannya, dan Menma harus menang.

Masih dengan muka yang penuh bekas air mata, Naruto menatap Menma dengan heran. Ia lalu berdecak. "Menma segitunya nggak ingin ikut merawat rumah ya?"

Untunglah kakaknya satu ini tipe yang polos, tipe yang tidak berpikir terlalu banyak. "Enggak kok! Menma senang bantu-bantu Naru!" sanggahnya. "Cuma Menma pingin janken lagi sama Naru. Siapa tahu Menma menang lho… Menma sudah latihan sama teman-teman."

Naruto sedikit terkekeh melihat betapa adiknya ingin mengalahkannya dalam janken. "Walaupun nantinya Menma bakal tetap kalah?"

"Kata siapa Menma bakal kalah?" Menma seperti menantang, walau ia sendiri tidak tahu apakah bisa menang atau tidak. "Liat aja, kalau Menma menang, Naru harus mau turutin kata-kata Menma!"

"Hmm." Naruto melirik adiknya dengan pose berpikir. "Boleh."

"Boleh."

_Yes!_ Menma berseru dalam hati. "Cowok nggak boleh ingkar janji lho. Menma aja bantu-bantu Naru dari kemarennya." Ia mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya, disambut dengan jari kelingking Naruto yang lalu mengaitnya. "Kalo ingkar, ditusuk seribu jarum!"

Naruto memberikan cengiran penuh percaya dirinya pada Menma. "Tentu!" Walau terlihat sekali kalau ia barusan menangis, namun pemuda pirang satu ini tetap saja tampak mempesona di mata Menma.

"Oke kalau begitu!" Menma mendadak menutup matanya dan menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya di depan mulut, berkomat-kamit seakan membaca mantra. Naruto hanya menatapnya sambil heran. Apa Menma berdoa dulu sebelum janken? "Ayo, Naru! Tiga kali kayak biasanya!" seru Menma segera setelah ia membuka matanya kembali. Naruto mengangkat tangannya sambil tersenyum melihat betapa adiknya bersemangat.

"_Hai_! Jan! Ken! Pon!"

**~my kokoro goes brokoro~**

Sasuke hanya mondar-mandir di ruang depan sambil sesekali mengintip dari jendela ke arah luar. Jaketnya ia biarkan tergeletak di sofa depan. Ia sudah memastikan bahwa pintu depan terkunci rapat-rapat. Tampaknya memang Naruto dan Menma tidak bisa dibiarkan berdua saja di rumah ini.

Kalau nanti mendadak penguntit yang dibilang Itachi itu muncul, Sasuke akan menyergapnya dan membawanya ke kantor polisi, entah siapapun itu. Penguntit ini tampaknya berbahaya, bahkan tahu saat-saat waktu Naruto sedang sendirian. Jangan-jangan penguntit itu anak dari sekolah yang sama dengan mereka?

Tunggu… penguntit?

Ya, Itachi tadi menelepon Sasuke dan mengatakan kalau selama Sasuke pulang ke rumahnya, Kyuubi mendapat laporan bahwa Naruto selalu dibuntuti oleh seseorang. Tidak hanya sampai situ saja, di laporan yang masuk ke Kyuubi, bahkan setelah sampai rumah pun penguntit itu menunggu sampai Naruto keluar rumah lagi. Saat itulah Sasuke paham, ternyata banyak yang terjadi sementara dirinya menghindari Naruto. Tampaknya saat ini menghindar karena tidak ingin diselimuti perasaan aneh kalau dekat dengan Naruto, bukanlah tindakan yang tepat. Naruto bisa saja dalam bahaya. Jangan-jangan memang ada orang yang suka atau mengincar Naruto tapi selama ini tidak bisa mendekat karena ia selalu dekat dengan Sasuke?

Makanya tadi Sasuke pikir kalau Naruto menangis saking takutnya. Temannya itu jarang menangis, jadi kalau ia sampai menangis, pastilah ada sesuatu yang hebat telah terjadi. Tapi sejujurnya Sasuke merasa lega Naruto mau menangis di depannya lagi. Ia merasa ia dibutuhkan oleh Naruto, merasa dipercaya, dan merasa bahwa Naruto mengandalkannya.

Sasuke mengambil waktu sejenak untuk duduk di sofa. Ia menghembuskan napas berat, seperti melepas kepanikan yang dari tadi melanda dirinya. Tapi omong-omong, apa yang sedang dilakukan Menma dan Naruto ya? Karena Sasuke sudah yakin bahwa rumah itu sekarang sudah aman, ia mencoba memastikan apa yang mereka berdua lakukan sekarang.

Baru saja ia menginjakkan kaki di ruang keluarga tempat mereka biasa menonton televisi, terdengar bunyi pintu terbuka dan Menma melangkah keluar dengan ekspresi bahagia. Di belakangnya, Naruto mengekor sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan menatap tangannya, persis seperti ekspresi Menma waktu kalah dari Naruto dulu.

"Sasu-_nii_!" Menma lari dan menubruk kaki Sasuke. Ia juga sudah kangen dengan kakak rambut hitam satu ini, dan ia bersyukur mendengar penuturan Itachi dan Kyuubi bahwa sebenarnya Naruto dan Sasuke tidaklah bertengkar. Ditambah bukti, Sasuke sudah mau kembali lagi rumah ini.

"Tadi ngapain di kamar?" Sasuke mengelus pelan surai hitam Menma.

"Main janken," jawab Menma cepat sambil mendongak. Ia tidak ingin membuang waktu lagi. Ia sudah ingin melihat rencananya berhasil, dan ia terlalu semangat untuk menjalankannya. "Sasu-_nii _juga mau main sama Menma? Tahu nggak, akhirnya Menma menang janken dari Naru lho!" pamernya.

Sasuke terkekeh. "Janken?"

"Iya." Menma mengangguk-angguk. "Main sama Menma! Ntar kayak Naru, kalo Sasu-_nii _kalah, Sasu-_nii _harus mau turutin Menma!" serunya semangat. "Ah, tenang aja, kalo menang, Menma nggak akan suruh Sasu-_nii _buat gantiin tugas Menma bersih-bersih kok! Kemarinnya kan Menma yang kalah janken sama Naru, jadi Menma tetap harus bersih-bersih!" tambahnya cepat. Tidak lupa Menma juga menunjukkan cengiran khasnya yang mirip cengiran Naruto itu.

Sasuke menatap Naruto, dan dibalas dengan Naruto yang mengangkat bahunya, membiarkan Sasuke memilih.

"Baiklah," ucap Sasuke. Menma lalu membuatnya mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya untuk berjanji, seperti yang tadi ia dan Naruto lakukan. Setelah itu, Menma kembali membaca entah apa itu, dalam hatinya. Sasuke pun berpikir sama dengan Naruto, apa Menma sebegitu ingin menangnya sampai-sampai berdoa dulu sebelum janken? Bukankah ini hanya game biasa?

Namun hasilnya ternyata mengejutkan Sasuke. Keberuntungan berpihak penuh pada Menma, dan ia benar-benar menang telak setelah tiga kali janken.

"YAAAAAAAAYYYYYY!" serunya sambil berputar dan sesekali memeluk kaki Naruto bergantian dengan kaki Sasuke.

Tampaknya Menma menjalankan nasehat Kyuubi dan Itachi tadi. Selama ini ia berusaha agar terlihat lebih dewasa, menahan segala emosi yang berkecamuk di dadanya. Saat senang, ia usahakan agar tetap terlihat tenang. Saat sedih, ia usahakan tetap terlihat biasa-biasa saja. Memang, ternyata Menma butuh pelepasan emosi seperti ini.

Ia kemudian berhenti di depan Sasuke yang sekarang sudah berjejer dengan Naruto, lalu menunjuk mereka berdua dengan penuh semangat. "Jadi, sekarang kalian harus turuti Menma! Tadi sudah janji, hayo!"

Naruto terkekeh. "Iya, iya." Ia menaruh kepalan tangannya di dada. "Lelaki selalu menepati janji."

Menma hanya menyeringai di dalam hati mendengar kata-kata Naruto. Satu langkah lagi agar rencananya sempurna.

"Jadi Menma pingin apa? Dibelikan es krim supermarket waktu besok kami pulang sekolah?" tanya Sasuke. Dalam hati, Naruto merasa gembira. Ini tandanya besok pun Sasuke akan pulang ke sini lagi.

"Hehehe…" Menma menyipitkan matanya dan terkekeh pelan. "Aku mau…"

Naruto dan Sasuke mendengarkan dengan santai, menebak benda apa yang diinginkan Menma.

"…kalian gigit-gigitan!"

Oh, gigit-gigitan saja… Eh?

"Tunggu…" Naruto mengernyit. "Apa maksud Menma gigit-gigitan? Aku menggigit tangan Sasuke?" tanya Naruto polos sambil mengangkat lengan Sasuke ke depan wajahnya.

Menma menggeleng cepat. "Bukan gigit seperti itu!" Tangannya lalu terangkat, menunjuk ke arah lehernya sendiri. "Tapi disini…" lanjutnya, membuat Naruto dan Sasuke merinding seketika. "…kayak vampir…"

Tanpa dikomando, Naruto dan Sasuke mengerjap bersamaan. Bukannya kalau gigit di leher itu hampir sama saja dengan…

"Ayo gigit sekarang!" seru Menma, tidak peduli kalau dua pemuda di depannya sudah salah tingkah. "Cowok harus nepatin janji, kan? Hayo, tadi sudah janji jari kelingking!" Ia terlihat bersemangat.

"Ngg… Menma…" Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya walau tidak gatal. "Kalau Menma yang gigit kami saja gimana?" usulnya, berharap Menma setuju.

Jari telunjuk Menma bergerak ke samping kiri dan kanan, menandakan penolakannya. "Nggak mau! Pokoknya Naru gigit leher Sasu-_nii_, Sasu-_nii_ gigit leher Naru!"

"Tapi, Menma…" Sasuke berusaha membujuk Menma. Ia sungguh tidak mengerti kenapa bocah 6 tahun itu bisa punya ide nista itu.

"Nggak ada tapi-tapian. Janji tetap janji!" Menma memandang mereka dengan galak, bergantian. Menma saja bisa menepati janji ikut bantu beres-beres, kenapa mereka boleh mengingkari janji?

Dengan pandangan nestapa, Naruto melirik Sasuke. Jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Sejenak ia melirik adik kesayangannya lagi untuk menemukan sedikit celah agar ia bisa meminta pembatalan. Namun sayangnya, pandangan yang diberikan Menma adalah pandangan absolut, menolak segala usul pergantian permintaan atau semacamnya. Gigit-gigitan tetaplah gigit-gigitan.

Sasuke agak tersentak waktu Naruto sudah mendadak berpindah ke belakangnya, memegang pundak serta menyingkirkan sebagian rambut yang agak menutupi leher Sasuke.

"Naru…" Ucapan Sasuke terputus ketika merasakan gigi Naruto melandaskan gigitan ke leher putihnya dengan cepat, meninggalkan bekas lonjong yang masih merah di leher Sasuke. Tentu saja rasa perih juga terasa di lehernya, membuat Sasuke mengaduh. Gigitan Naruto sebenarnya tidaklah kuat, namun karena sampai meninggalkan bekas, tentunya pastilah meninggalkan rasa sakit juga. "Apa-apaan kau?!" Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto dengan sebelah tangan memegangi lehernya yang tadi digigit Naruto itu.

"Kata Menma kan aku harus menggigitmu, teme…" sahut si pirang lirih, wajahnya menoleh ke arah lain. Tapi walaupun begitu, Sasuke bisa melihat semburat merah menghiasi pipi bergaris teman baiknya tersebut. "Aku hanya menepati janji…" Suaranya tambah lirih saja.

Sasuke menatapnya datar, mengacuhkan rasa ngilu di lehernya. "Oh ya? Kalau begitu sekarang giliranku." Dengan penuh percaya diri Sasuke memutar badannya agar menghadap Naruto dari depan. "Rasakan yang namanya pembalasan."

Satu tangannya merengkuh kepala Naruto dan membuatnya agak terdangak, sedang tangan lainnya mencegah tangan Naruto yang sekiranya akan memberontak.

"Teme jangan bilang kalau kau mau gigit sampai berdarah…" Naruto merespon dengan takut-takut.

Yang ditanya hanya mengendus bau jeruk dari Naruto lagi, kali ini dari lehernya. Diliriknya kulit tan yang selama ini dipandanginya dari belakang saja. Entah kenapa jika dilihat dari dekat seperti ini, tengkuk dan leher Naruto tampak lebih menggoda dari biasanya. Saat ini tengkuk yang biasanya hanya bisa dipandang itu sekarang berada sangat dekat dengan wajah Sasuke, dan Sasuke secara tidak sadar, perlahan terbuai oleh aroma dari tubuh Naruto dan pemandangan di depannya itu.

"Teme?" Naruto sudah memejamkan mata erat, takut kalau nantinya gigitan Sasuke akan terasa sakit. Tangannya pun sudah terangkat, bersiap untuk bertindak jika mendadak Sasuke membalasnya berlebihan.

Tapi alih-alih merasakan gigi Sasuke, Naruto malah merasakan sapuan lembut bibir Sasuke di lehernya. Sekujur tubuh Naruto merinding seketika. Sengatan listrik seperti menyebar, berpusat di bagian leher dimana Sasuke masih menempelkan bibirnya. Kalau Naruto bisa melihat wajahnya sekarang, pastilah ia sudah malu berat dan lebih memilih menyembunyikan diri di kamar mandi.

Lama-lama tidak hanya sapuan, tapi Naruto bisa merasakan lidah Sasuke pun ambil bagian dalam menistai lehernya. Sungguh, Naruto tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Mungkin seharusnya ia mendorong Sasuke atau menonjoknya, tapi itu tidak bisa ia lakukan. Semua anggota badannya seperti tidak bernyawa, tidak bisa digerakkan. Ia membatu di tempat dengan lehernya tetap dalam perawatan Sasuke.

Tidak berhenti sampai di situ, leher Naruto seperti dihisap-hisap oleh Sasuke selama beberapa saat. Dan selama beberapa saat itulah Naruto merasa nyawanya hampir tercabut. Ia sudah tidak tahu, apa benar ada orang yang masih bisa hidup dengan detak jantung secepat dan sekeras ini-yah walaupun dia sendiri orangnya. Sengatan listrik yang tadi ia rasakan itu belum juga padam, malah bertambah efeknya. Ribuan kupu-kupu pun serasa beterbangan di perutnya. Hisapan Sasuke pun tidak hanya terdiam di tempat saja, namun kini merambah ke bagian leher Naruto yang lain. Dimulai dari sapuan bibir, jilatan, lalu hisapan. Setelah itu beberapa kali Sasuke menjilatnya lagi sebelum berpindah ke spot lain.

Kali ini hisapan Sasuke itu sudah menjadi lebih keras lagi, membuat Naruto mendadak mengeluarkan suara aneh yang Naruto sendiri tidak paham kenapa bisa keluar.

"Nggghh…" Suara itu agak berat dan tertahan, membuat Sasuke yang tadinya asyik dalam dunianya langsung tersadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan.

Sasuke membelalak kaget. Diliriknya leher Naruto dengan tatapan horor. Beberapa tanda merah itu membuat wajahnya memanas, walaupun ia sendiri-lah yang membubuhkan tanda itu. Apa yang sudah merasukinya sampai-sampai ia kehilangan kendali dan malah meng-_kiss mark_ leher Naruto? Yang membuatnya tambah horor adalah tatapan bling-bling Menma yang kelihatannya menyaksikan adegan agak dewasa itu dari awal hingga akhir.

Lengkaplah sudah kenistaan Sasuke yang bahkan membuat bocah umur 6 tahun itu menyaksikan langsung bagaimana kakaknya diberi _hickey_.

"Sa… Sasuke…" Naruto membuka suaranya, dengan tubuh yang masih terasa berat. "Kau… tadi… tidak memberi leherku… tanda, bukan?" tanyanya sepatah-sepatah. Sebodoh-bodohnya dan selamban-lambannya Naruto, tentu ia masih tahu dengan apa yang disebut dengan _kiss mark._

Belum sempat Sasuke menjawab, Menma sudah dengan bahagianya menunjuk leher kakaknya itu. "Ada kok! Merah-merah!" serunya polos, lagi-lagi membuat kedua pemuda itu tersentak-malu.

Merah?

Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam di tempat, _facepalm_. Naruto hanya bisa memandang adiknya tanpa berani menoleh ke Sasuke sama sekali. Bukankah kalau diberi_ kiss mark _itu sama saja dengan… Sasuke memberi tanda kepemilikan pada diri Naruto?

"Jadi, sekarang tandanya kalian sudah baikan! Naru nggak boleh jauh-jauh dari Sasu-_nii_. Sasu-_nii _juga sama, nggak boleh jauh-jauh dari Naru." Menma berseru sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Katanya kalau gigitannya makin merah, kalian bakal makin akrab!" lanjut Menma, membuat kakaknya dan calon kakak iparnya mengerutkan dahi seketika. Katanya? Kata siapa?

"Ngg… Menma… Kamu kok bisa bilang gitu? Itu kata siapa?" Naruto bertanya dengan hati-hati. Jangan-jangan dia tahu itu dari Kyuubi? Tadi kan Menma sempat menghabiskan waktu bersama Kyuubi! Apa saja yang dikatakan Kyuubi ke Menma? Kenapa bisa Menma minta mereka gigit-gigitan segala?

Menma menaruh jari telunjuk di hidung, berpikir sejenak. Namun kemudian ia tersenyum lebar. "Kata Gaara-kun!"

Jawaban simpel Menma membuat Sasuke dan Naruto berkedut mendadak. Mereka yang tadi masih dalam mode salah tingkah, sekarang beralih jadi mode serius. Gaara? Bukannya bocah teman sekelas Menma itu kalau tidak salah adiknya Sasori, teman sekelas mereka?

"Gaara-kun bilang kalau kakaknya dan pacarnya, siapa itu namanya… ngg…" Menma berusaha keras mengingat-ingat. "Ah, Dei-_nii_! Nah, kalau kakaknya dan Dei-_nii_ habis berantem, Gaara-kun sering dengar suara dari dalam kamar. Habis itu kalau keluar, pasti mereka ada bekas merah-merah di leher. Kata kakaknya, itu tanda mereka baikan dan mereka tambah akrab! Mereka main gigit-gigitan di dalam kamar!"

Muncul sudah uratan besar di dahi Naruto dan Sasuke. Sasori dan Deidara? Jadi mereka yang sudah secara tidak langsung menistai pikiran Menma kecil ini? Juga menyebabkan insiden di antara mereka berdua ini?

"Katanya lagi…" Ternyata belum berhenti juga hal-hal nista yang akan dikatakan oleh Menma yang seharusnya masih polos ini. "…kalau sudah ada tanda merah begitu, udah nggak boleh deket-deket sama orang lain lagi," tambah Menma senang. Dengan ini ia yakin juga bahwa Sasuke dan Naruto akan tambah akrab dan tidak dekat-dekat dengan orang lain. Kalau bisa dikategorikan sebagai serangan, mungkin kata-kata Menma sudah menjadi serangan combo, dilakukan membabi-buta ke Sasuke dan Naruto. "Tapi.."

Tampaknya mereka harus menyiapkan diri mendengar kata-kata nista apa lagi yang akan keluar dari mulut si bocah bersurai hitam ini.

"… gimana cara bikin semerah kayak punya Naru?" tanyanya sambil memandang Sasuke. "Punya Menma di Gaara-kun sama punya Gaara-kun di Menma nggak bisa semerah itu. Tadi aja udah hampir nangis gara-gara sakit waktu digigitnya lho…"

Dengan cepat Naruto dan Sasuke langsung berjongkok di dekat Menma dan memeriksa leher Menma. Memang tidak ada bekas gigitan di situ, tapi ada warna merah-kelihatannya dari spidol-yang tercetak di perpotongan leher Menma.

"Makanya tadi Gaara-kun pakai spidol abis gigit Menma, biar kelihatan merah kayak punya kakaknya Gaara-kun!" jelas Menma, tahu mungkin Sasuke dan Naruto kaget melihat tanda merah berlebihan itu. "Keren kan?"

"Jadi si Sasori itu minta dibantai ya?" gumam Naruto, masih terus memandang leher adik kecilnya.

"Sumbangkan saja dia besok ke klub kesenian, dobe," sahut Sasuke, dengan ekspresi yang sama dengan Naruto. Pandangannya datar, namun ekspresi keseluruhannya tidak menunjukkan kedataran sama sekali.

"Dan bikin dia tidak bisa ketemu Deidara selama sebulan penuh." Naruto mengangguk-angguk.

"Lalu besok ke TK Menma, lihat apa Gaara sanggup menghadapi kita," ucap Sasuke, berasa kalau dirinya adalah seorang ayah yang anaknya akan diambil oleh orang lain.

"Kita bolos dari pagi, teme. Harus awasin yang namanya Gaara secermat mungkin. Beraninya dia mengambil Menma kita yang masih polos ini." Naruto menyambung-nyambung saja, seakan ia adalah ibu dari Menma. "Inilah kenapa aku nggak ingin Menma cepat dewasa. Baru sebentar saja, kok mendadak sudah hampir diambil orang lain…"

"Nggak bisa dibiarkan, dobe. Kalau mau mengambil Menma, tunggu sampai seribu tahun lagi…" Sasuke mulai kehilangan akal karena keprotektifannya terhadap 'anak'nya.

Jangan lupakan kalau Menma dari tadi disana mendengarkan secara baik-baik percakapan Sasuke dan Naruto. Perasaan, tadi keduanya masih salah tingkah karena tanda merah-merah itu. Tapi kenapa mendadak mereka sudah jadi ngaco begini?

Menma menatap tanda kemerahan yang sekarang terlukis di leher kakaknya itu. Whatever lah. Yang penting, Menma senang karena mereka sudah akrab lagi. Ternyata Gaara betul. Adanya tanda merah di leher akan menjadikan mereka akrab lagi. Tadi pun Gaara mengira Menma marah padanya karena seharian itu, mereka yang biasanya bertengkar ataupun main bersama, malah jarang mengobrol. Jadilah, Gaara menandai Menma agar mereka bisa akrab seperti biasanya lagi, seperti yang Gaara lihat kalau Sasori dan Deidara ada di rumahnya.

Naruto dan Sasuke pun masih melanjutkan obrolan mereka tentang rencana pembasmian Sasori. Dalam hati, Menma berharap agar kata-kata Itachi tentang mereka berdua yang saling suka itu benar-benar terjadi. Tapi nanti pokoknya Menma tidak boleh lupa untuk menghubungi Kyuubi, berterima kasih kepadanya dan Itachi karena berkat mereka-lah rencana Menma kali ini bisa sukses lagi. Mungkin nantinya pun Menma akan benar-benar meminta bantuan mereka lagi.

Lalu selanjutnya, biar mereka tambah dekat lagi, Menma ngapain lagi ya?

Oh iya, ada satu saran Kyuubi tadi yang Menma belum jalankan!

* * *

"Jadi, Naru…" Menma menyamankan diri dalam pelukan kakaknya. Saat ini mereka sudah ada di tempat tidur, dan Naruto yang ngotot ingin mengeloni Menma malam ini juga ikut naik ke kasur dan memeluk adiknya itu. "… Naru nggak ingin tanya kok Menma bisa menang janken tadi?"

Naruto hanya mengerutkan dahi sambil terus mengusap surai hitam si rubah kecilnya. "Eh?"

"Menma punya mantra ampuh buat menang tadi lho." Adiknya itu terkikik pelan. Tampaknya ia ingin membanggakan diri karena bisa menang janken dari Naruto.

Melihat adiknya sedang senang, Naruto pun memutuskan mengikuti alur yang diciptakan Menma. "Boleh. Ajari _nii-chan_ biar _nii-chan_ juga bisa menang janken di sekolah!"

Menma menyeringai. "Jadi ini mantra yang harus diucapin sebelum janken…" Ya, mantra khusus yang didapatkannya dari Kyuubi, yang kata Kyuubi juga harus disampaikan ke Naruto.

"Apa?"

"Naru suka Sasu-_nii_, Sasu-_nii_ suka Naru. Diucapin tiga kali nggak pakai berhenti," jawab Menma polos.

Tentu saja ini adalah kalimat yang sangat simpel, bahkan tidak dapat dikategorikan sebagai mantra yang manjur sama sekali. Apa hubungannya kalimat tadi dengan menang game coba? Bukannya biasanya kalau mantra untuk menang itu mengandung kalimat pembangkit semangat, atau malah berupa kalimat permintaan seperti doa?

Tapi bagi Naruto, justru kalimat seperti inilah yang menusuk dirinya langsung. Naru suka Sasu-_nii_, Sasu-_nii _suka Naru. Naruto suka Sasuke, Sasuke suka Naruto. Suka? Naruto suka Sasuke? Dirinya menyukai Sasuke? Yang tambah heran lagi, kenapa ia tidak bisa langsung menyangkal kalimat dari mulut Menma itu? Dan kenapa ia mendadak langsung berdebar kencang dengan kata 'suka' masih terngiang-ngiang di telinganya?

**to be continued...**

* * *

**Pertama, langsung maaf karena ngga bisa update kilat. T_T belakangan sudah mulai kerja plus kuliah, jadi nggak bisa full ngetik nih ;w;  
**

**Kedua, makasih banyak buat reader2 baru, para reviewer, maupun yang sudah fave n follow! Kalian bener2 bikin saya bisa ngelanjutin nih fic lho. Peluk cium jauh buat kalian semua! xD**

**Ketiga, maaf kalau kemarin chapnya galau ;_; sekarang pun entah, mungkin ada galaunya juga... but I hope you'll enjoy it.**

**Keempat, ini balasan review. Maaf kalau balasannya ngaco ya xD maklum, yang ngetik orangnya suka ngaco #ngabur**

**titan-miauw  
iya nih, sasu baru jadi antagonis sesaat xO  
sankyuu for supporting! ;w;  
makasih banyak uda baca n review! ^^**

kirei- neko  
naruto dense sih ya.. kepalanya masih ngebatu tuh, belum digetok, belum jadi pinter #dirasengan  
hehehe sapa dulu dong, anaknya sasunaru.. xDD ohoho  
semoga ngga kerasa galaunya disini deh x)  
makasih banyak uda baca n review! ^^

4ever  
iya nih, mendadak ganti genre hurt/comfort di chap ini xp  
ini uda dibaikin lagi ni. wkwkwk  
makasih banyak uda baca n review! ^^

hollow concrete  
gehehe maaf bikin nunggu ya T^T  
maklum, si teme jadi villain sesaat disini. ouch, saya siapnya banner buat dipasang ni, belum bikin bendera #kenasharingan  
wawaw maap update lama ya T^T  
makasih banyak uda baca n review! ^^

Red-Roslyn  
ohohohoho.. biar surprise buat yang baca #digetok  
huks, adegan naru nangis kecipta gara2 naru keliatan hot kalo lagi nangis (?!)  
chap kemaren sasuke emang agak dikasi jackpot tu xD ohoho kening plus butt naru~

iya ni, yang penting merekanya nyadar dulu T^T parah densenya..  
menma uda siap iket kepala sama spanduk tu, bikin partai sasunaru #dibejek-bejek  
faito~! sankyuu supportnya! ;w;  
maap ngga bisa kilat yah T^T makasih banyak uda baca n review! ^^

Dinda Clyne  
huwee maaf bikin suram yah T^T ngga apa, jambak aja biar rambut barunya ngga modelan pantat ayam lagi.. #dichidori juga  
ohohohoho klub pembela Menma (?!)  
uda up chap barunya xD  
makasih banyak uda baca n review! ^^

fatayahn  
eeeh jangan lupa napas! ambil, keluarin, jangan sampai lewat bawah keluarnya. #dibuangkelaut  
wkwkwk daijoubu! xD  
makasih banyak uda baca n review! ^^

Fayrin Setsuna D Fluorite  
jadi antagonis dadakan itu si pantat ayam tuh.. T^T tapi moga cuma di chap kemaren doang. xD  
makasih banyak uda baca n review! ^^

ukkychan  
iya, gaplok aja sasuke.. biar ntar otaknya bener n bisa tau kenapa dia deg2an sama naru... #kena chidori  
makasih banyak uda baca n review! ^^

hanazawa kay  
agak ada konflik nih chapter kemaren. T^T  
tapi pertengkaran biasanya bikin tambah akrab (?!) xD  
makasih banyak uda baca n review! ^^

Tomoyo to Kudo  
gyohohohohoho iya mending si sasuke dinistai ajaaaa! #ikutteriak-teriak #kena mangekyou  
gehehehe pengen kasih konflik walo ngga berat2 sih. ehehe xD  
thank you for supporting! ;w; makasih banyak uda baca n review! ^^

Sora asagi  
Sasuke kebangetan sih ya kemarennya.. sengaja dibikin jadi villain dadakan sih #kena bejek  
semoga sasu di chap ini sudah mengobati lara hati (?!) pembaca sekalian xD  
waaa posnya macet, ngga bisa kilat (?!) T^T  
sa-saya cuma terima cium dari sasuke #dioodamarasengan xDDD  
makasih banyak uda baca n review! ^^

Vianycka Hime  
tabok aja si dobe tuh, biar dia juga ngerti situasi kondisi, jadi ngga bikin rusuh #kena rasengan lagi xD  
makasih banyak uda baca n review! ^^

Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii  
wah ntar kalo kepalanya uda digetok, sasu baru sadar tuh #digetokpluschidori  
uwaa maap ngga bisa kilat ya! pos mampet! #ngabur  
makasih banyak uda baca n review! ^^

iya dong, anak.. maksudnya adek yang baek sih xD  
ohohohoho ntar mari diwawancara si menmanya! #menma kabur  
makasih banyak uda baca n review! ^^

Iekhakyu  
ehehe uda dinext nih.. xD  
makasih banyak uda baca n review! ^^

RisaSano  
chap kemaren emang kebangeten tuh. jadiin ayam goreng aja! #dichidori  
kali2 butuh dibikin cemburu sih ya, emang, si sasunya. ohohoho  
makasih banyak uda baca n review! ^^

miszshanty05  
uda dilanjut! xD  
makasih banyak uda baca n review! ^^

gdtop  
iya nih T^T chap galau.. #ngabur  
smoga yang ini uda ngga jadi chap sedih..  
makasih banyak uda baca n review! ^^

Aicinta  
belum kena batunya kok itu si sasu.. x( makanya jadi kebangetan gitu..  
ohohoho dipenuhi menma tuh usulnya xD  
sankyuu for supporting ;w;  
makasih banyak uda baca n review! ^^

0706  
wawawawawaw moga yang chap ni ngga bikin sedih lagi deh T^T  
pastinya sih.. sasuke jadi antagonis sesaat nih chap kemarin.. ;w;  
ohohoho sudah kejawab di chap ini nih. ehehe  
makasih banyak uda baca n review! ^^

dattebayo  
villain dadakan tu, si pantat ayam di chap kemaren..  
suda lanjut! xD  
makasih banyak uda baca n review! ^^

Drack Yellow  
gehehehe... maaf yah kalo misal ngga sesuai dengan harapan Yellow T^T belakangan chii suka melenceng nih.. melenceng dari jalan kehidupan juga #ngabur  
gyahahaha jangan bilang Yellow mau lamar si menma? xD #kenatonjoksasunaru  
gatel tangannya pengen ketik konflik (?!) xDD  
iya dong, tsundere itu kan paling oke.. chii sukanya sasu yang tsundere2 (?!) juga sih #kena rasengan dari jaoh  
sini yang terima kasih lho ;w;  
makasih uda baca n review ya! ^^

Oxygen  
kak Oxygen: Menma sudah pukul si author lho. kemarin masa Menma dijadiin bantal peluk semaleman sama author gara-gara author belakangan katanya menyimpang dari jalan kehidupan (menma ngga ngerti ini maksudnya apa).  
menma memang jenius lho. turunan dari papi sasu (eh). trus katanya mamanya Sasu-nii, tachi ngga punya waktu buat ngelesin soalnya sibuk lovey dovey sama pacarnya... sekian dari menma.  
thank you for supporting! ;w; maaf yah, ngga bisa kilat ni T^T  
makasih uda baca n review ya! ^^

uzumakinamikazehaki  
uda dilanjut! xD  
makasih uda baca n review ya! ^^

wkwkwkwk bebal semua sih. digetokin barengan dulu mungkin baru bisa nyadar #dobelrasengan-chidori  
makasih uda baca n review ya! ^^

HideYuki's  
chap ini chap ngegalau sih T^T dan sasuke sama naru sama2 bebalnya, jadi dua2nya saling bikin rusuh tuh x(  
di chap ini menma menjawab semuanya (eh?!) xD  
sa-sa-saya kan kederan nih, jadi ngabur aja yah. sampe jumpa di paris! #diinjek  
makasih uda baca n review ya! ^^

Harpaairiry  
bebal yah si suke xD  
thank you for supporting ;w;  
makasih uda baca n review ya! ^^

higurashichan  
wawawaw chap galau sih ya.. T^T  
moga kali ini ga bikin sedih. xD  
makasih uda baca n review ya! ^^

FrogKeeper  
wawawawawaw ati2 menma punya dua pengawal tetap plus satu pengawal baru rambut merah! #digetok  
aaaa (*w*) makasih banyak pujiannya ;w; makasih banyak uda mau fave n follow! ;w; author kasi cium jarak jauh. walo super nista, penuh dengan cinta lho flying kissnya #digetok  
uweeee ati2, papa aslinya langsung terbang sambil bikin rasengan lho.. plus 'papa sasu' dan 'mama naru'nya xDDD  
i-itachi kan me-memang brother complex #dimangekyou maksudnya, pengertian ke sasu #ngaco xD  
makasih uda baca n review ya! ^^

Oncean FOX  
wkwkwkwk bisa deh kalo pada mau bikin sasu cemburu. besoknya yah.. xDD  
maaf ngga kilat ni T^T  
makasih uda baca n review ya! ^^

Kiyomi Hikari  
ngga apa! xDDD ohohoho makasih uda mau mampir ke fic abal ini ;w;  
eh sama kayak saya #soktahu xD  
mending si pantat ayam itu digetok barengan aja, biar kepalanya langsung bener lagi tuh.. #kena chidori  
saking densenya tapi tuh ya, si calon ayam goreng ini. banyak yang mendadak jadi keki sama kamu lho #colek sasu  
gyahahahahaha pemanggangan spesial untuk rambut! xDDD LOLOLOL ide bagus! #dimangekyou  
oh, saya juga sering caps nya jebol lho xD  
mau jadi anggota official menma FC? gabung dan daftar saja di .fudanshi (?!)  
gehehehe saya pun harus belajar dari menma bagaimana membuat rencana licik (?!) #ditangkep komnas perlindungan anak xD  
uda dinext ni.. xD  
thank you for supporting! ;w; makasih uda baca n review ya! ^^

versetta  
gehehehehehe saya juga suka adegan rabu-rabu sasunaru #digetok  
uda update xD  
makasih uda baca n review ya! ^^

Nam Min Seul  
annyeong! xD #sokbisa  
halo reader baru. makasih uda mampir di fic abal ini xD  
uda lanjut lho. ehehehe  
makasih uda baca n review ya! ^^

Naomi Rane  
wawawawaw jadi ikut ngerasa galau yah? T^T huhuhu  
makasih pujian n supportnya ;w;  
uda dilanjut, walo ngga kilat T^T makasih uda baca n review ya! ^^

Zara Zahra  
oh ngga apa.. bukan aib kok.. saya juga ngelakuin, bahkan kadang ngga sengaja tereak di tempat umum saking masuk ke dunia sendiri-nya. #ngaburmalu  
hahahahaha ah nggak usah malu2.. mari berbagi kegilaan #ngaco  
hehehehehe semoga dengan chap ini masalah chap lalu uda dirasa beres. kalo belum, selanjutnya terserah reader #ngabur ke paris xDD #digetok  
eh tapi memang bener lho, mereka bloon #kenadoublerasenganchidori  
tenang, saya bener2 nikmatin review panjang2 lho xDD  
makasih uda baca n review ya! ^^

Jaylyn Rui  
hello! xD  
makasih banyak uda mampir di fic abal ini! xDD ohohoho  
iya nih, saya pun kalah canggih sama si menma.. bikin minder banget nggak sih #curcol ngaco  
xDD seneng kalo bisa bikin ngakak.. chap kemaren banyak galaunya soalnya. ohohoho  
uda dilanjut nih xD  
makasih uda baca n review ya! ^^

Blueonyx Syiie  
sudah updateeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! xDDD  
makasih uda baca n review ya! ^^

**sekian dari saya.. maaf kalo balasannya disini dan bikin chap jadi kerasa panjang. T^T really sorry, but I've decided to reply the reviews here. So, すみませんが、ご了承くださいね!**

**Mind to RnR? =)**


	6. Chapter 6

"_Naru suka Sasu-nii"_

Satu kalimat itu terngiang-ngiang di telinga Naruto, bahkan ketika ia sudah sampai di sekolah pagi itu. Ia berangkat pagi-pagi benar, setelah menyiapkan sarapan, tas, serta seragam Menma. Tidak lupa juga, ia menyiapkan notes untuk Sasuke agar ia membantu Menma dalam persiapan untuk berangkat sekolah. Sasuke saja sampai kaget waktu ia baru melangkah keluar untuk ke kamar mandi, Naruto malah sudah tinggal memakai sepatu saja untuk berangkat sekolah.

Menma yang tadi juga baru bangun sih, hanya mencatat di hatinya apa kelakuan aneh Naruto hari ini, agar nanti bisa ia sampaikan ke pasangan Itakyuu yang sekarang sudah menjabat sebagai penasehatnya itu. Ia hanya bisa berharap kalau tingkah aneh Naruto itu menunjukkan perkembangan yang baik.

Lalu apa yang Naruto lakukan di sekolah sepagi itu? Tentu saja ia tidur dulu sampai kemudian teman-temannya berdatangan. Ia tentu saja tidak bisa melanjutkan tidurnya karena teman-teman yang berisik itu dengan segera mengajaknya ikut bergabung dalam keramaian yang mereka ciptakan.

"… _suki_(1)…"

Suara Kiba itu langsung membuat Naruto yang nyawanya masih agak melayang itu tersentak, kaget. "AKU BELUM TAHU!" serunya tiba-tiba. "Biarkan aku berpikir…" Ia meremas rambutnya dengan frustasi.

Tentu saja pemuda berambut cokelat yang sifatnya hampir mirip Naruto itu heran. Perasaan tadi ia hanya bertanya 'Naruto, mau ikut kami makan **suki**yaki nanti sepulang sekolah?'. Kenapa reaksi temannya itu sampai sekalut itu?

"…_suki_(2)…"

Suara Suigetsu, temannya yang bergigi runcing, langsung membuat Naruto menoleh dengan cepat dan mendelik.

"Aku butuh waktu! Mana bisa hal serius seperti itu diputuskan secepat ini?" Ia berseru lagi dengan ekspresi frustasi, lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya lagi ke lengannya yang ia sandarkan di meja.

Mau tidak mau Suigetsu langsung mengerjap heran, hampir sama dengan ekspresi Kiba tadi. Ia kan hanya berkata ke Juugo kalau ia sudah mencetak foto-foto waktu mereka pergi ski waktu musim dingin kemarin. Kenapa malah mendadak ia ditegur Naruto?

Sedangkan Naruto berpikir dengan kalut, kenapa teman-temannya seakan malah mendesaknya untuk mengakui apakah ia suka dengan Sasuke atau tidak. Apa berangkat sekolah pagi-pagi itu keputusan yang salah? Tapi tidak mungkin ia bisa menghadapi Sasuke waktu hatinya bimbang begini. Kenapa semua jadi serba salah?

* * *

**Menma is Plotting!**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto, lainnya©chiimao13**

**Pairing: Sasunaru, Menma**

**Rating: T**

**Romance, Family**

**Warning: OOC, AU, TYPO, YAOI, BAHASA TIDAK BAKU, ETC**

**Don't Like Don't Read, make this a peaceful fandom! Perhatian, Menma disini jadi adik kandung dari Naruto. **

* * *

**The Stupidest Decision on the Stupidest Day**

Jadi beginikah rasanya dihindari?

Sasuke membatin sambil sedari tadi mengamati punggung Naruto. Pelajaran pagi sudah mulai sejak tadi dan ia masih belum bisa memusatkan konsentrasinya pada pelajaran. Sejak Naruto berangkat duluan tadi pagi, Sasuke sudah curiga kalau Naruto ingin menghindarinya. Apa ini gara-gara tindakan nekatnya kemarin? Atau Naruto memang ingin balas dendam dengan menghindarinya?

Pandangannya perlahan naik, jatuh pada leher Naruto yang agak tersembunyi di balik rambut dan kerah seragam sekolahnya. Kalau diamati secara intens, akan terlihat sedikit bercak kemerahan yang bersembunyi di balik kerah. Perlahan kedua ujung bibir Sasuke naik, menunjukkan sepintas senyum. Ialah yang membuat Naruto memiliki tanda kemerahan tersebut, bukan orang lain. Bibirnyalah yang sudah pernah mencicipi leher tan tersebut, bukan orang lain. Ialah yang pernah menghirup wangi jeruk itu secara dekat, bukan orang lain. Sasuke merasa puas dan bangga akan hal itu.

Puas?

Dengan segera Sasuke mengerjapkan mata dan agak menggeleng, mencoba membawa kesadarannya kembali ke dirinya. Hei, Sasuke itu teman baik Naruto, dan mereka sama-sama lelaki! Untuk apa dia puas dan bangga telah menodai leher temannya?

Saat itu Sasuke baru sadar, bagaimana jadinya kalau teman-teman sekelasnya nanti sadar kalau Naruto punya tanda merah itu? Apa yang harus ia jelaskan ke mereka?

Atau ia saja yang terlalu banyak berpikir aneh-aneh?

Tapi kelihatannya pemikirannya benar. Istirahat pertama siang itu waktu Naruto sudah bersiap untuk segera meninggalkan kelas, mendadak Kiba menarik tangannya, menahannya untuk pergi. Naruto mengernyit-heran campur kaget- sementara Kiba memandanginya tajam. Sasuke sudah akan menarik Kiba untuk melepaskan Naruto ketika si maniak anjing itu tampak terkejut.

"Ternyata benar ada _hickey_!" Ia menahan napas sambil memusatkan perhatian pada leher Naruto. Kiba sedikit menarik kerahnya, sehingga tanda merah itu makin terlihat.

Sontak saja, beberapa pasang mata yang ada di dekat situ langsung menoleh. Mungkin kalau Sasuke sedang minum, akan ada adegan seperti di komik-komik dimana ia menyemburkan air dari mulutnya. Baru saja ia berpikir bagaimana untuk mengantisipasinya, eh sudah kejadian.

"Apaan sih?" Naruto berusaha melepaskan diri dari Kiba. Jujur saja, Naruto sendiri lupa kalau lehernya masih bertatokan hasil kecupan Sasuke tadi malam. Ia terlalu sibuk memikirkan apakah dirinya menyukai Sasuke atau tidak, sampai-sampai ia lupa hal penting lainnya. Bodoh sekali dia!

"Lalu siapa gadis beruntung itu?" Suigetsu langsung berlari dan menyikut-nyikut lengan Naruto dengan ekspresi kekanakan. "Anak kelas ini?"

"Ayo kasih tahu kami. Kami kan temanmu nih!" Kiba berkata lagi.

"Tenang, nggak akan kami rebut kok." Chouji mencoba membujuk, masih dengan keripik di dalam mulutnya.

"Sudah berapa lama? Kenapa tidak bilang kami?" bahkan Shino yang biasanya pendiam pun kelihatannya tertarik dengan topik ini.

Seketika Naruto merasa dirinya berubah jadi tokoh utama komik serial cantik. Tahu adegan dimana sang karakter utama dikerubungi teman-temannya hanya karena mereka ingin tahu soal kisah percintaan sang karakter utama itu, sementara yang dikerubuti hanya bisa kebingungan sambil berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang memerah? Itulah yang sedang terjadi pada Naruto sekarang.

Sasuke masih saja terdiam, mengamati bagaimana Naruto yang kebingungan menghadapi teman-temannya itu. Muka Naruto yang sekarang hampir semerah buah kesukaannya itu membuatnya ingin menyeringai. Temannya itu pasti sedang malu berat.

"Atau jangan-jangan…" Suara lain terdengar dari pemuda berambut kuning panjang. "Kau tidak putus dengan Sasuke dan itu tanda darinya ya?"

Sekali lagi, seperti adegan di komik, kalau Sasuke sedang membaca koran, koran itu akan terobek jadi dua bagian dengan indahnya. Kok mendadak dia disangkut-pautkan? Yah, walaupun memang dia pelaku aslinya sih. Ia langsung melirik tajam Deidara, si pelaku.

Naruto juga berbuat demikian, langsung melirik tajam ke Deidara. Ini bocah, sudah kemarinnya menggodanya waktu ia dihindari Sasuke, menyabotase pikiran Menma secara tidak langsung, eh sekarang tidak bisa menahan mulut agar tidak bicara macam-macam.

Muka merah Naruto sekarang mengandung makna dari berbagai macam emosi, malu-tentu saja-, bingung, lalu jengkel… Mana sekarang pelaku pemberi tandanya masih ada di belakangnya pula! Ekspresi seperti apa yang harus Naruto pasang, coba?

"Salah!" seru Naruto pada akhirnya, memecah suara-suara yang masih agak ribut di sekitarnya. "Yang memberi tanda ini… Sasori!" Ia berseru sambil menunjuk pemuda berambut merah yang baru makan roti itu. Yang ditunjuk tersentak kaget. "Suruh dia yang cerita kalau kalian penasaran!" tambah Naruto sebelum akhirnya berlari dengan cepat, meninggalkan teman-temannya yang syok, terlebih Deidara. Pemuda kuning itu menatap kekasihnya horor.

"Yang tabah ya, Sasuke…" Suigetsu mendadak menepuk bahu Sasuke, menunjukkan simpatinya.

"Rebut saja dia. Sasori kan sudah punya Deidara." Juugo juga berusaha menghibur Sasuke, ikut-ikut Suigetsu.

Sasuke mengernyit, Sasori membelalak. Si rambut merah itu masih bingung apa dosa yang telah ia perbuat kepada Naruto sehingga Naruto menumbalkan dirinya, tepat di depan Deidara juga. Ia memang memberi _hickey _pada pemuda berambut pirang, tapi bukan Naruto!

"Kau…" Suara lirih Deidara tertangkap oleh telinga Sasori. Si rambut merah itu menengok dan mendapati kekasihnya menatapnya masih dengan tatapan horor. "… berani-beraninya selingkuh dengan Naruto mentang-mentang rambutnya pirang juga…"

"Eh? Aku nggak tahu apa-apa! Benar!" Sasori membela dirinya.

"Sudahlah, Sasori…" Tampaknya Sasuke sudah ingat akan pengakuan Menma kemarin malam, dan berniat untuk iseng pada si penyebab kenistaan kemarin ini. Sudah mending lho, Sasuke dan Naruto tidak jadi benar-benar membuatnya tidak bisa mendapat jatah ciuman dari Deidara selama sebulan, seperti niat mereka kemarin. "…akui saja… Kau bahkan tadinya ingin bilang kalau aku yang melakukannya kan? Jadilah lelaki dan akui kau mencoba selingkuh dari Deidara." Sasuke menepuk pundak Sasori dan berjalan keluar kelas, tidak ingin terlibat dalam cekcok lawakan suami-istri bodoh yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan terjadi.

Seperti layaknya di film-film, Sasuke keluar kelas diiringi dengan teriakan dari Sasori. _Makan tuh mesra! _batin Sasuke.

**~my kokoro goes brokoro~**

Dimanakah Naruto setelah meninggalkan kekacauan di kelas?

Ia ada di pojokan tangga dekat atap, mencoba untuk menghubungi pihak TK Menma. Untung saja sekolah Naruto masih memperbolehkan siswa untuk membawa ponsel meskipun tentu saja tidak boleh dipakai selama jam pelajaran.

Bisa-bisanya Naruto lupa bahwa di sekolah Menma juga ada seseorang yang wajib diwaspadai! Sebagai seorang kakak tanggap dan sayang adik, tentu ia harus mengawasi Menma, menjaganya dari mana pun ia berada agar tidak ada yang berani mendekati ataupun menistai adik manisnya itu. Tidak tahu apa kalau kemarin Naruto hampir berantem dengan Menma karena Naruto berusaha menghapus tanda bikinan Gaara di leher Menma itu?

Untungnya, pihak TK Menma pun bersedia memanggilkan Menma untuknya. Guru-guru tahu kalau orang tua Menma sedang pergi untuk beberapa saat, jadi mereka berpikir kalau kakaknya menelepon, itu wajar karena ia sedang berperan menjadi wali Menma saat ini.

"_Halo, Naru?"_ Suara cempreng Menma membuat Naruto merasa lega.

"Menma nggak apa kan di TK?" tanyanya.

Tentu saja Menma merasa aneh. Selama ini dia baik-baik saja kok di TK. Kenapa mendadak Naruto bertanya seperti itu? Tidak mungkin kan mendadak cerita ini berubah genre jadi action, dengan perkembangan cerita Menma diculik bos mafia karena telah menyelundup di jaringan informasi rahasia milik mereka?

"_Kenapa Naru tanya gitu? Nggak ada yang mau culik Menma kan?" _Si kecil rambut hitam itu tidak sadar kalau pertanyaannya itu membuat beberapa guru yang ada di kantor bersama dengannya itu menoleh ke arahnya dengan kaget.

"Hah? Ada yang mau culik Menma?!" seru Naruto sambil tersentak-panik. "Tenang, _nii-chan _akan kesana sekarang juga!"

Ingin sekali rasanya Menma menjedukkan kepala ke atas meja guru. Kakaknya tahu kalau itu kalimat pertanyaan bukan sih? _"Bukan, Naru. Tenang, tenang." _Lagi-lagi Menma bersikap dewasa, membuat guru-guru lagi-lagi menatapnya heran. Menma itu benar-benar anak TK bukan sih? _"Menma mau tanya kenapa kok Naru tanya Menma nggak apa-apa…"_

"Ohhh…" Naruto menyandarkan diri ke dinding sambil sebelah tangan mengelus dada. "Menma nggak diapa-apain sama Gaara, kan?"

Diapa-apain sama Gaara? _"Gaara-kun? Enggak kok. Gaara-kun kan baik ke Menma." _Menma malah membela Gaara, membuat Naruto agak cemburu karena adiknya membela orang lain.

"Kemarin Menma dicoret-coret spidol kan?"

"_Enggak kok! Itu kan tanda, bukan coret-coret!" _Di ujung telepon sana, Menma mengerucutkan bibir. _"Lagian Menma juga kasih tanda ke Gaara-kun juga kok!" _Untunglah para guru tidak paham apa yang sedang dimaksud Menma dengan tanda. Kalau mereka tahu, entah bagaimana reaksi yang akan mereka berikan mengetahui murid-murid yang mereka kira masih polos itu malah sudah menapaki jalan kedewasaan.

Kalau ia punya jet pribadi, pasti langsunglah Naruto memanggilnya dan melesat ke TK Menma untuk mengamankan adiknya tersebut. "Nggak boleh!" tegasnya. "Menma itu masih kecil! Masih belum boleh tanda-tandaan segala!" Ia merengut. "Nggak boleh dekat-dekat Gaara dulu pokoknya!"

"_Naru curang!" _Menma balas berseru. _"Gaara-kun itu teman Menma! Menma suka dekat-dekat sama Gaara-kun!" _

"Teman berarti teman aja lho! Nggak boleh pakai tanda-tandaan segala!" Naruto berusaha terdengar tegas agar Menma kecilnya selamat dari Gaara.

Menma merengut. Ia jujur, suka main bersama dengan Gaara. Bahkan kalau misal Gaara sudah boleh menginap tempatnya pun, ia akan mengajak Gaara ke rumah agar mereka bisa terus bersama sepanjang hari. Meski Gaara tidak suka banyak bicara seperti Menma atau seperti teman-teman lain, tapi Gaara menyenangkan bagi Menma. Mana bisa Naruto memisahkan Gaara dan Menma?

Otak Menma beralih mode dari anak TK menjadi anak jenius lagi. Kelihatannya ia bisa mengambil kesempatan di situasi ini.

"_Naru curang…" _ucap Menma lirih. _"Naru sama Sasu-nii kan bahkan sudah ciuman dan tanda-tandaan segala, bahkan tanda di Naru merah banget, padahal kalian cuma teman. Kalau teman, kenapa sampai begitu segala?" _pancing Menma dengan pelan, pura-pura tidak sadar diri bahwa ia yang sudah menyebabkan semua itu terjadi.

Badan Naruto beku seketika. Kata-kata Menma lagi-lagi menohok dirinya. Bukankah semua yang sudah pernah ia lakukan dengan Sasuke itu harusnya hal-hal yang dilakukan oleh orang yang punya hubungan lebih dari teman? Tapi…

"Be-begini Menma…" Naruto berdehem. "Kalau sudah dewasa, yang seperti itu tidak ada artinya apa-apa. Jadi, sama teman juga oke." bohongnya. Tentu saja itu seharusnya tidak boleh walaupun sudah dewasa.

"_Memang Naru pernah cium orang selain Sasu-nii? Memang pernah Naru ditandain ato nandain orang sekalin Sasu-nii?" _Menma tidak mau kalah. Beberapa guru sudah memasang pose pura-pura tidak dengar, tapi sebenarnya mereka menguping. Pembicaraan anak TK macam apa ini?

Tentu saja belum. Ciuman pertamanya kan dengan Sasuke itu. Tanda dari Sasuke kemarin juga tanda pertama yang menempel di lehernya. Bahkan bibir itu adalah bibir pertama yang menyentuh lehernya.

"Memang belum pernah…" Suara Naruto menjadi agak pelan, malu. "Tapi itu hal biasa kalau sama teman kalau sudah dewasa," bantahnya.

"_Naruto tapi deg-deg an kan waktu dicium sama ditandain Sasu-nii?" _Menma tersenyum jahil di seberang sana. _"Kalo iya, itu artinya Naru suka Sasu-nii lho."_

Apa Menma ini cenayang? Atau hati Naruto memang tersambung ke Menma? Kenapa dia bisa tahu kalau Naruto deg-degan waktu kejadian itu terjadi? Jangankan begitu, sekarang dekat Sasuke saja dia tidak bisa menahan detak jantungnya yang bertambah ritmik.

"Ah kata siapa?" Naruto tetap berusaha mengingkari. "_Nii-chan_ sudah dewasa, jadi yang seperti itu nggak akan bikin _nii-chan _deg-degan sendiri, tahu." Naruto memeletkan lidahnya, lupa kalau Menma tidak bisa melihatnya."Eh tapi kok malah bicara sampai sini sih? Pokoknya Menma nggak boleh terlalu dekat sama Gaara dulu. Oke?"

"_Maaf, Namikaze-san…" _Bukannya suara Menma, malah ada suara wanita di seberang sana. _"Tadi waktu Namikaze-san masih bicara, Menma-kun menyerahkan telepon pada saya dan langsung berlari ke kelasnya lagi." _Oh, ini suara Haruno, guru TK yang tadi mengangkat teleponnya dan memanggilkan Menma.

"Adik durhaka…" Naruto geleng-geleng kepala, cemas adiknya sudah akan memasuki masa puber terlalu cepat. Jangan-jangan sebentar lagi Menma juga akan memasuki fase suka memberontak?

"_Tapi Namikaze-san harus tahu kalau Menma-kun dan Gaara-kun adalah teman baik. Jangan khawatir. Menurut saya, ada baiknya tetap membiarkan mereka berteman akrab seperti itu. Punya teman baik akan berakibat baik juga untuk pertumbuhan jiwa mereka." _Rupanya Haruno sempat mendengar waktu Naruto melarang Menma untuk dekat dengan Gaara.

"Ehehehehehe." Naruto hanya bisa tertawa grogi.

"_Lagipula tampaknya Gaara-kun menyukai Menma-kun. Jadi apa pun yang terjadi, Gaara-kun akan berusaha sebisa mungkin melindungi Menma-kun." _Kikikan kecil Haruno dapat terdengar oleh Naruto di akhir kalimat. Ekspresi Naruto berubah cengo seketika. Untunglah ponselnya tidak dengan bahagianya ia jatuhkan ke lantai. Bisa diamuk Kushina sewaktu ia pulang nanti!

Gaara menyukai Menma?! Justru itulah yang menjadi masalahnya! Menma benar-benar harus diselamatkan dari Gaara! Menma, _hang on there_! _Nii-chan will come to save you_!

**~my kokoro goes brokoro~**

Kelihatannya Naruto benar-benar menghindarinya lagi, entah kenapa. Sasuke sudah mencoba mengajaknya ngobrol, atau sekedar menjahilinya, tapi Naruto tidak menanggapi seperti biasa. Ia seperti terlihat… kaku?

Di istirahat pertama tadi ia terlambat kembali ke kelas, dengan plester sudah menempel di lehernya-menutupi tanda yang telah dibuat Sasuke. Di kelas, ia terlihat sibuk berpikir, bahkan tidak sadar waktu Sasuke melemparinya dengan penghapus yang ia potong kecil-kecil. Mungkin beberapa bahkan sudah masuk ke balik seragamnya itu, dan dia masih tidak sadar. Istirahat kedua ini, dia juga melesat pergi entah kemana begitu mendengar bel berbunyi.

Yang membuat Sasuke juga tidak ingin berada di kelas dulu, mendadak Kiba mendatanginya dan bertanya 'Benar-benar putus dengan Naruto ya?'. Putus? Kenapa harus bertanya seperti itu? Memang Kiba pikir Naruto dan Sasuke pasangan kekasih ya? Dan tidak hanya Kiba, tapi beberapa anak lain ternyata bertanya hal yang sama, dan itu membuat Sasuke heran sekaligus bingung. Ah, Sasuke tidak tahu saja kalau Naruto dulu juga ditanyai seperti itu oleh teman-teman, dan akhirnya dijawab dengan ciuman di pipi Sasuke, yang malah berakhir agak tragis untuk pihak Naruto.

Tapi sebenarnya apa ada yang telah terjadi? Atau ini karma Sasuke karena dulu ia menghindari Naruto terlebih dahulu? Yang jelas Naruto tidak boleh jauh-jauh dari Sasuke. Siapa tahu penguntit Naruto ternyata benar-benar anak dari sekolah ini!

Segera ia mencoba mencari Naruto, menemukan si pirang itu dan memintanya menjelaskan apa yang terjadi selama Sasuke tidak menginap di rumahnya. Dari kemarin ia belum bisa berbicara dengan pantas dengan Naruto. Setelah kejadian nista itu, Naruto lebih memilih untuk mandi, minum susu, lalu segera masuk ke kamar tanpa penjelasan apa-apa. Bahkan ia lebih cepat masuk kamar ketimbang Menma. Padahal, Sasuke kan ingin mendengarnya dari Naruto. Ia sudah bertanya ke Menma, namun bocah itu tidak tahu apa-apa.

Mulutnya mengeluarkan desahan sementara kakinya melangkah. Sasuke tampaknya memang benar harus bertanya ke Neji. Temannya itu paling tahu kalau ada orang-orang mencurigakan atau yang pernah terlibat kasus di sekolah ini. Siapa tahu itu bisa membantunya menemukan penguntit Naruto.

Jadi, sekarang Sasuke sudah melangkah menuju ke ruang OSIS agar bisa menemui Neji. Ia hanya berharap sang ketua itu sedang ada di ruangannya. Maklum, walau dibilang OSIS pun, namun bukan berarti setiap istirahat anggotanya selalu ada disana. Tentu saja mereka biasanya akan berkumpul sepulang sekolah untuk membahas kerjaan atau sekedar saling menyapa. Tapi waktu istirahat, mereka juga bersosialisasi dengan teman-teman lainnya. Tadi sih Sasuke sudah sempat melihat ke kelas Neji, dan ia tidak ada disana.

Berarti harusnya ia ada di ruang OSIS.

Ruang OSIS sudah di depan mata, tapi Sasuke harus memastikan kalau ruangan itu sedang tidak dipakai untuk membicarakan urusan penting. Mana mungkin Sasuke yang bukan pengurus OSIS mendadak masuk dengan santai hanya untuk menanyakan urusan pribadi pada sang ketua disaat mereka sedang serius membicarakan suatu masalah penting?

Sasuke sedikit mengintip di kaca persegi panjang yang ada di pintu, memastikan bahwa di istirahat siang ini mereka tidak sedang mengadakan pertemuan khusus.

Ternyata… di dalam memang sedang ada pertemuan khusus. Antara Sai, si sekretaris OSIS, dan… Naruto? Sasuke memicingkan matanya, mencoba melihat lagi apakah ia tidak salah mengenali orang. Tapi garis-garis kumis kucing di pipi pemuda itu menandakan kalau ia memang Naruto. Sedang apa si pirang itu di ruang OSIS bersama Sai? Mana dekat-dekatan begitu pula!

Lihat saja posisinya… Sai duduk di atas meja, dan Naruto berdiri di depannya…dengan agak gugup? Apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan?

Sasuke baru saja akan mengetuk pintu dan masuk ke ruangan, ketika mendadak Naruto menangkup wajah Sai dan mencium bibirnya. Seketika onyx kelam Sasuke membelalak, tidak percaya akan apa yang ia lihat.

Tapi ia tidak salah lihat. Bibir si pirang yang dulu pernah juga menempel dengan bibirnya itu, sekarang sedang bertemu dengan bibir pemuda kulit pucat di depannya. Malahan, sekarang tangan Sai sudah merambat dan merengkuh pinggang Naruto agar Naruto lebih mendekat padanya.

Sasuke dengan cepat memutar badannya dan bersandar di tembok dekat pintu. Banyak kalimat pertanyaan mendadak berputar di kepalanya, membuat rasa pening agak menyerbunya. Benarkah Naruto mencium Sai? Apa ia tidak salah lihat? Apakah itu artinya Naruto menyukai Sai? Kenapa ia menciumnya? Apa itu ada hubungannya dengan alasan Naruto menghindarinya?

Dan kenapa mendadak rasa sakit menghantam hatinya?

* * *

"Biar nanti aku pulang sendiri ya, teme…" Naruto masih saja merajuk walau ia sekarang sudah hampir mendekati gerbang sekolah. Tangannya masih saja ditarik agak paksa oleh Sasuke, dan itu tidak baik bagi jantungnya. Tangan Sasuke menggenggamnya kuat-kuat, seakan takut Naruto akan lari darinya.

" . . ," ucap Sasuke patah-patah dan tegas, masih saja menarik tangan Naruto. Kalau tidak dengan cara ini, mungkin Naruto akan terus menghindarinya. Tidak, ia ingin bertanya sesuatu pada Naruto.

Gigi Naruto dengan gugup menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. Bagaimana kalau jantungnya mendadak meledak? Tidak lucu kan kalau di koran mendadak muncul berita kalau salah satu murid SMA jantungnya meledak karena saking berdebar-debarnya? "Kenapa sih kau, teme? Biarkan aku pulang sendiri nanti… Aku masih ada urusan di sekolah…"

Sasuke berhenti dan menatap Naruto. "Sudahlah, diam dan menurut saja, atau tanda di lehermu akan kutambah sekarang juga," tegas Sasuke. Urusan di sekolah? Urusan dengan Sai? Urusan yang berupa mesra-mesraan lagi di ruang OSIS atau di ruang mana pun karena sekarang murid-murid sudah pulang?

Dengan patuh Naruto langsung mengunci bibirnya sendiri. Tanda kemarin saja belum hilang dan sudah bikin heboh, apalagi kalau mendadak ada tanda baru, dan pemberian tanda itu dilakukan di depan gerbang sekolah. Bisa-bisa Naruto terkenal seketika di sekolah.

Lagipula, itu tambah tidak bagus untuk jantungnya. Sasuke benar-benar ingin membuatnya muncul jadi _headline _koran ya? Masih belum sadarkah si Sasuke kalau Naruto ingin menghindarinya dulu, _at least _sampai hatinya tenang? Tampaknya tidak… Sasuke terus menyeret Naruto sampai melewati pintu gerbang, tidak peduli kalau beberapa teman yang mengenal mereka sudah menatap mereka dengan pandangan jahil.

"Uchiha-kun!"

Suara yang tidak familiar di telinga Naruto itu menghentikan langkah Sasuke, yang berarti juga langkah Naruto. Suara perempuan?

Begitu mereka menoleh, mereka dapat melihat seorang anak perempuan yang masih mengenakan seragam, berdiri dengan agak was-was di depan sekolah mereka. Dari seragamnya, kelihatannya dia bersekolah di SMA putri yang jaraknya tiga stasiun dari sekolah mereka. Agak jauh di belakangnya, ada beberapa perempuan yang mengenakan seragam serupa sedang berdiri, kelihatannya menunggui temannya.

Melihat gerak-gerik perempuan itu, Naruto dapat menebak kalau akan terjadi pengungkapan perasaan di depannya. Rahangnya agak mengeras dan ekspresi malu-malunya tadi sirna seketika.

"Kau…" Sasuke mengernyit, tampaknya harus berpikir lebih dulu sebelum mengenali perempuan di depannya itu.

"Yamanaka Ino. Kita bertemu waktu kencan buta tempo hari." Perempuan itu dengan cepat menjelaskan. Meskipun terdengar berani, tapi di wajahnya tampak semburat merah yang menandakan ia masih malu-malu. "Bolehkan aku bicara sebentar dengan Uchiha-kun?"

Sebenarnya Naruto paham akan situasinya. Ya, iya benar-benar paham kalau harusnya ia menyingkir dari situ dan membiarkan mereka berdua saja untuk sebentar karena Yamanaka akan mengungkapkan perasaannya. Tapi entah kenapa, tubuhnya tidak menuruti pikirannya itu. Tubuhnya masih saja terdiam disitu, membiarkan tangannya digenggam oleh Sasuke.

"Katakan saja." Sasuke menyahut. Sebenarnya ada nada tergesa-gesa dalam kalimatnya, tapi mungkin tidak tertangkap oleh Yamanaka. Perempuan itu hanya melirik ke arah Naruto, mungkin sebenarnya ingin Naruto agar membiarkannya berdua dengan Sasuke.

Tapi sebenarnya Naruto tidak punya pilihan. Tangannya masih digenggam erat oleh Sasuke, dan ia tidak akan bisa dengan seenaknya lari dari tempat itu.

"Jadi…" Yamanaka mencoba menetralkan irama jantungnya. "… sebenarnya aku tertarik pada Uchiha-kun waktu kita kencan buta dulu. Tapi Uchiha-kun tidak memberi nomor teleponnya ke siapa pun, jadi aku langsung datang kesini saja…" Ia menjelaskan dulu sebab kedatangannya ke sekolah Naruto ini.

"Hn."

"Dan kalau boleh, aku ingin kenal Uchiha-kun lebih jauh…" ucap Yamanaka, semburat merah menghias wajahnya. "Aku tidak akan memintamu berpacaran karena aku tahu kau bukan tipe orang yang langsung asal terima hanya karena penampilan… Jadi…" Ia menghela napas dulu, menenangkan diri. "… bersediakah untuk kencan denganku, paling tidak sekali saja? Jika hari ini pun kau langsung bisa, aku tidak keberatan."

Naruto masih belum bisa berkata apa-apa saat ia melihat perempuan di depannya ini kelihatannya benar-benar berjuang untuk menarik perhatian Sasuke. Tahu saja dia kalau bahkan Sasuke pernah dengan tegas langsung menolak waktu pemenang kontes kecantikan yang diikuti siswi SMA di perfekturnya mengungkapkan perasaan. Bukannya Naruto ingin bilang perempuan berambut pirang itu tidak cantik. Tidak. Jujur saja, penampilannya anggun dan wajahnya rupawan. Dari sikapnya, ia terlihat lumayan tegas dan jujur, juga berintelek. Mungkin selama ini pun, sudah ada beberapa lelaki yang mengungkapkan perasaan padanya. Tapi sayangnya, dia ternyata jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada Sasuke…

Sedangkan sang target? Ia masih diam saja, belum menyahuti ajakan kencan Yamanaka tadi. Hal itu sebenarnya membuat Naruto agak kecewa. Bukankah sehabis ini ia ada yang perlu dibicarakan dengan Naruto? Harusnya langsung bilang saja tidak bisa. Tapi kenapa malah diam saja? Apa ia akan kencan dengan Yamanaka? Ah, Naruto tidak ingin hal itu terjadi.

Eh tunggu… Kenapa Naruto mengharap Sasuke menolak Yamanaka? Kenapa Naruto tidak ingin Sasuke kencan dengan Yamanaka? Kenapa ia tidak suka teman baiknya mendapatkan teman kencan? Bukankah Sasuke mungkin akan lebih bahagia kalau ia juga mendapat gadis yang cocok dengannya?

"Ha-" Suara dari pemuda pirang itu langsung membuat Sasuke melirik ke samping. "-ahahahaha." Naruto malah tertawa-kikuk. Dengan sebelah tangannya yang lain, ia menepuk pundak Sasuke. "Ayolah, teme… Tidak baik membiarkan seorang gadis menunggu seperti itu." Ia menyenggol-nyenggol pundak Sasuke. "Ayo, kemana sikap _gentleman-_mu? Yamanaka-san sudah memberanikan diri dan jauh-jauh kesini lho. Lagipula hari ini kau tidak ada janji apa-apa kan?"

Rasanya ingin sekali Naruto melepaskan mulutnya dari tubuhnya, lalu membuangnya jauh-jauh atau menyegelnya di tempat dimana mulut itu tidak akan bisa keluar untuk kedua kalinya lagi. Ia harus menghentikan omong kosongnya sekarang juga! Tapi…

"Tidak apa kalau kau main sampai malam. Kau tinggal menelepon rumah dan aku akan membukakan pintu untukmu kalau misalkan aku dan Menma sudah tidur." Naruto malah memberi _cool guy pose _ke Sasuke.

Cengirannya ia gunakan untuk menutupi rutukannya kepada dirinya sendiri. Naruto merasa apa yang barusan ia perbuat adalah hal bodoh kedua yang ia lakukan hari ini. Hal bodoh pertama? Ah, Naruto tidak ingin membahasnya dulu. Ia butuh berpikir.

Dan sekarang tampaknya beban pikirannya akan bertambah lagi. Genggaman Sasuke pada tangannya melonggar, sebelum akhirnya terlepas sama sekali. Saat mata Naruto teralih pada Sasuke, si rambut hitam itu sudah tidak memandangnya. Ia malah menatap perempuan di depannya yang masih menunggu jawaban itu.

"Baik. Aku tidak keberatan. Bahkan kalau perlu, aku tidak keberatan mencobanya denganmu."

Kalimat Sasuke itu langsung membuat sekujur tubuh Naruto terasa lemas seketika. Hatinya perih begitu tiap kata yang terucap itu menembus gendang telinganya, tercerna oleh otaknya. Tapi, tidak. Ia harus terlihat biasa, paling tidak untuk sekarang.

Yamanaka makin bersemu dan menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan kaget. "Eh benarkah? Dan… mencoba apa, Uchiha-kun?"

Sasuke menjawab dengan masih memasang ekspresi datarnya. "Aku tidak keberatan mencoba berpacaran denganmu, Yamanaka…" ucapnya langsung, membuat hati si perempuan berambut panjang itu meloncat kegirangan. Siapa sangka ia akan dapat jackpot hari ini!

"Be-benarkah?" tanyanya lagi, masih dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Ka-kau mau berpacaran denganku?"

"Hn." Hanya itu sahutan dari mulut Sasuke, tapi sudah cukup untuk meremukkan perasaan Naruto. Apa yang harus pemuda pirang itu lakukan sekarang? Memegang lengan Sasuke erat seraya berkata bahwa Sasuke tidak boleh berpacaran dengan Yamanaka? Atau menjitak kepala Sasuke dan mengatakan bagaimana bisa dia menerima pernyataan perempuan yang bahkan beberapa menit lalu baru ia ketahui namanya?

Tampaknya yang harus dijitak adalah kepala Naruto sendiri. Entah kenapa otak dan mulutnya tidak sinkron, sehingga apa yang ia ucapkan berlawanan dengan apa yang ada di otaknya.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu ya… Aku tidak mau mengganggu pasangan yang baru jadian." Naruto memutar bola matanya, pura-pura jahil. Ia lalu tersenyum pada Yamanaka. "Kau beruntung. Dia ini walau kadang irit bicara, tapi kau tidak akan bisa mendapatkan lelaki lain seperti dia lho!" Naruto bicara jujur.

Ya, Sasuke hanya ada satu, dan kini Naruto sudah tahu dia sudah jadi milik orang lain.

"_Bye_! Bersenang-senanglah!" Naruto langsung melambaikan tangan dan sesegera mungkin pergi menjauh.

Onyx hitam yang pemiliknya masih saja terdiam di tempatnya itu hanya menatap si pirang yang lama-lama menjauh. Kemudian ia menghela napas berat dan memalingkan wajahnya, mencoba menghadapi kenyataan dari keputusan bodoh yang baru saja ia buat.

Bagaimana dengan si pemilik safir biru yang baru saja menjauh itu? Menangiskah ia karena hatinya terus seperti dirajam batu? Tidak. Walau memang betul entah kenapa perasaannya terasa sakit, namun Naruto tidak menangis. Buat apa menangis?

Hanya saja, setelah lumayan jauh dan tidak terlihat lagi oleh Sasuke maupun Yamanaka, Naruto menabrakkan keningnya ke pohon.

"_Baka baka baka baka_!" makinya pada diri sendiri, tidak peduli kalau kini keningnya terluka karena tergores batang pohon itu. Belum puas, sekali lagi ia jedukkan kepalanya-walau rasa nyeri lagi-lagi harus ia rasakan. "BAKA!" teriaknya frustasi.

* * *

Menma hanya bisa memberikan pandangan heran lagi begitu mendengar tawa keras dari kakak satu-satunya itu. Ia yang tadinya baru mencuci mangkuk kecilnya setelah makan sup tomatnya, langsung berjalan menuju ke ruang keluarga tempat Naruto menonton TV sendirian. Keheranan Menma bertambah. Yang sedang ditonton Naruto itu sekarang adalah drama tentang gadis yang dikhianati kekasihnya. Adegan gadis menangis itu entah bagaimana caranya malah menjadi lawakan di mata Naruto. Buktinya, ia tertawa sambil mengacungkan jari pada layar. Apa ini reaksi yang ditimbulkan dari luka di keningnya?

"Bodoh! Bodoh!" Kejernihan safir di kedua bola mata Naruto itu sampai tidak terlihat karena ia tergelak. Sejujurnya Menma merasa agak seram, maka dari itu ia belum berani mendekat lagi. "Kenapa juga harus suka sama cowok itu kalo ujung-ujungnya ditinggalin juga?" Naruto terbahak-bahak lagi. "Kenapa harus ditangisin? Toh nangis pun, cowokmu nggak akan kembali, kan?!"

Pemuda pirang yang biasanya bisa mengerti perasaan orang lain itu…sekarang terbahak sambil menyalah-nyalahkan orang? Wow, ini di luar kebiasaan Naruto! Dan artinya sekarang Menma patut khawatir.

"Sudahlah! Relakan aja kenapa? Toh cewek selingkuhan tadi memang lebih pantas buat cowokmu kan?" Sekarang Naruto berasa sedang menasehati si tokoh utama drama itu. "Kau saja tadi sudah sadar diri, bilang kalau kau nggak sekaya si selingkuhan lah, nggak secantik dia lah, nggak sepintar dia lah, nggak serasi sama cowokmu sendiri lah… Jadi kenapa masih nangis? Toh kau sudah tahu alasan kenapa cowokmu pilih selingkuhannya kan?"

Namun kali ini Menma tidak mendengar tawa dari Naruto lagi. Seruan kakaknya tadi perlahan telah berubah menjadi seruan serius.

"Jadi… buat apa menyesal? Kau sadar diri, dan itu bagus kan? Paling tidak bukannya kau tidak ada ide sama sekali kenapa cowokmu membuangmu…"

Suara Naruto perlahan jadi lirih, membuat Menma mau tidak mau agak mendekat sambil berusaha agar tidak terlalu bersuara.

"Lagipula, bukankah kalau kau suka pada cowok itu, kau akan baik-baik saja dan membiarkannya memilih gadis lain yang kelihatannya bisa bikin dia lebih senang daripada saat-saat dia bersama denganmu?" Naruto berucap sambil menatap nanar layar televisinya. Adegan sudah berganti lagi, tapi Naruto tidak peduli. Ia hanya ingin mengeluarkan apa yang ingin ia keluarkan saja dari mulutnya.

Sebenarnya Menma ingin sekali duduk di samping kakaknya itu sambil bertanya, apa yang sudah terjadi. Tapi tampaknya sekarang bukanlah saat yang tepat. Kakak seperti Naruto pasti akan tersenyum lebar atau nyengir sambil balik bertanya 'memangnya kenapa bertanya seperti itu?'.

"Ha…hahahaha…" Naruto tertawa sambil mengusap surainya sendiri pelan. "Suka ya? Yah… mungkin…" Ia bicara sendiri. "Tapi mungkin sudah bukan 'mungkin' lagi…" Ia mengambil jeda sejenak untuk terkekeh pelan. "Aku sudah suka sama teme itu ya artinya? Hahahaha…"

Mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan itu, mata Menma membelalak. Tentu saja ia tahu, 'teme' adalah Sasu-_nii _kesukaannya, calon kakak ipar idamannya.

"Naru suka Sasu-_nii_?" Karena terlalu kegirangan, Menma sampai lupa kalau tadi ia bahkan berusaha agar tidak bersuara dulu. Dengan cepat ia sudah berpindah ke sisi Naruto dan menatapnya dengan berbinar.

Mata Menma bertemu pandang dengan sepasang manik safir itu. Kepalanya bisa merasakan adanya tangan yang lebih besar dari tangannya, mengusap-usap kepala Menma dengan lembut. Senyum yang terlukis di wajah Naruto dan kelembutan di matanya, tidak sejalan dengan keseluruhan ekspresi yang tergambar dari rautnya.

"Ya, _nii-chan_ suka Sasuke, Menma…"

Satu kalimat pernyataan, diiringi oleh senyum yang sarat akan kepedihan. Menma sudah akan bersorak senang ketika Naruto menambahkan ucapannya.

"Tapi Sasuke sudah punya pacar sekarang…"

Saat itu, akhirnya Menma punya gambaran tentang apa yang terjadi. Ia memang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di bagian tengah, namun ia tahu akhir dari cerita yang baru saja 'dituturkan' oleh Naruto.

Plot seperti ini sering terjadi di drama malam yang biasa ditonton Kushina juga. Namun baru kali ini Menma melihatnya secara langsung, mendengarnya dari orangnya sendiri. Di saat seseorang yang dimabuk cinta sudah mengakui perasaannya, saat itulah ia baru sadar kalau tangannya tidak dapat menjangkau orang yang ingin ia raih karena orang itu pergi menjauh, menggenggam tangan lain bersamanya.

Untuk kali ini, Menma tidak bisa dengan cepat memutar otaknya seperti biasa. Ekspresi sedih dari kakaknya, serta keterkejutannya akan fakta yang baru saja ia dengar dari Naruto itu telah mengacaukan otaknya. Tentu saja walau begitu, ia berjuang agar bisa menemukan ide baru lagi, agar bisa membuat ekspresi sedih itu lenyap dari wajah kakaknya.

Tapi mustahil. Sekarang ini walau bukan dia yang mengalaminya, namun entah kenapa rasanya ia ikut merasakan sakit yang mungkin sedang dirasakan Naruto. Senyum kakaknya yang masih belum hilang itu memperparah keadaannya, membuat hati Menma serasa teremas-remas. Perlahan, kedua ujung bibir Menma tertarik ke bawah, dan beberapa detik kemudian suara tangisan Menma dapat terdengar memenuhi ruang keluarga.

"Eh, Menma? Kenapa nangis? Ada yang sakit?" Naruto yang panik langsung berusaha memeriksa suhu badan Menma, meraba tubuh Menma kalau-kalau ada bagian tubuhnya yang terluka. "Menma pusing? Sakit perut?"

Bukan. Menma bahkan terlalu sibuk menangis sampai-sampai ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia harus menangis sekencang ini. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang menyiratkan rasa khawatir dari Naruto, malah membuat tangisan Menma bertambah kencang. Sementara Naruto sendiri tampak kewalahan dan panik. Adiknya ini jarang sekali menangis. Tapi kenapa ia mendadak menangis seperti ini? Apa yang harus dilakukan Naruto agar tangisan Menma mereda?

Tampaknya doa Naruto terdengar oleh _kami-sama_.

"Eh? Kenapa nangis sekencang itu? Suaranya kedengaran sampai pintu luar lho."

Suara yang sangat familiar ini membuat Naruto langsung menoleh. Suara ini mungkin adalah suara milik orang yang bisa menenangkan Menma dalam waktu singkat, suara milik Kushina Namikaze yang telah mengandung dan melahirkan mereka berdua.

Ya, Kushina dan Minato telah kembali dari perjalanan mereka, dan sekarang sudah berada di rumah mereka…

**to be continued...**

**(1) suki: suki (好き) sebenarnya berarti 'suka'. Suki yang pertama ini adalah 'suki' dari kata sukiyaki (すきやき/すき焼).  
(2) suki: suki disini seharusnya jika ditulis dengan huruf romaji, menjadi sukii (スキー) yang berarti olahraga ski.  
**

* * *

**Note:  
Tadinya mau jadwalin tiap hari Minggu update, tapi ternyata nggak bisa T^T sungguh sangat maaf sekali #bahasangaco  
Dan kali ini beribu ampun, nggak bisa bales review satu-satu dulu ;_;  
Special thanks for: Iekhakyu, hanazawa kay, kirei- neko, kagurra amaya, Red-Roslyn, Himawari Wia, 0706, Jaylyn Rui gk login, ukkychan,hollow concrete, RisaSano, Vianycka Hime, , Fayrin Setsuna D Fluorite, fatayahn, NiMin Shippers, , yunaucii, askasufa, Raava Aluemda, RevmeMaki, Nam Min Seul, miszshanty05, Nona Shion Dari Negri Iblis, Oxygen, Inez Arimasen, namikaze shira, Harpaairiry, 7D, Naomi Rane, blue safir sasuke, Drack Yellow, 4ever, irmasepti11, Dinda Clyne, TheBrownEyes'129, HideYuki's, naru-chibi**

**your reviews made my day ;w; thank you so much guys! for the ones who fave or follow this, thank you so much! ;w; flying kiss for all of you~ #semuapadamuntah**

**Sedikit cuap-cuap:  
buat yang baru dateng n review n fave n follow, makasih banyak! ;w; no need to feel hesitated to come because you are always welcome~ ^w^  
buat yang uda support, makasih banyak! ;w; hope you will do your best too in everything! ganbarimasu~ hope i can be better and better~  
buat yang minta update kilat, maaf banget, baru nggak bisa ;w; mau saya sih juga apdet teratur, tapi-tapi... *injek2 peer*  
buat yang kasih pujian, thank you so much ;w; such words always make me smile evenn in a tough time~  
buat yang penasaran sama menma dan gaara, tunggu nanti yah.. mereka bakal ada porsi~ x3 fufufu  
buat maki yang tanya chii kemana, a-anu, chii baru dalam mode tobat *baca:ngebolang*, jadi ngga ngetik yaoi #ngeles  
buat yang mesem-mesem kalo baca, yang penting jangan di depan umum kayak saya yah.. nanti dikira sejenis sama saya lho... hohoho  
buat oxygen, ini motto chii: saya ikut senang kalo anda senang. ohoho. dan menma baru galau nih, jadi suratnya ketelen merpatinya waktu mau dikirim pake merpati pos#ngelesngaco  
buat yang minta moment sasunaru, oh tenang, sasuke akan dapat jatahnya kok (?!) #eh  
buat Yellow, saya senang kalo anda senang. ohohoho. dan itu karena dari awalnya ide dari yellow, maka harus dikasi di credit dung xD boleh kok kalo request x3 ohoho. malah chii yang sankyuu abis lho!  
buat yang penasaran ini sampe chap berapa, mungkin 2 chap lagi? mungkin sih. ohohoho.  
buat yang penasaran tentang rating, ini tetep bakal T kok x3**

akhir kata, maaf kalo ada kesalahan penulisan nama, typo, dkk... T_T mata saya tinggal 5 watt sekarang TwT  
Mind to RnR? ^w^  
chiimao13


	7. Chapter 7

_Naruto dengan frustasi mengacak surai pirang cerahnya. Ia sudah tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus ia lakukan setelah ia keluar kelas di istirahat kedua ini. Melesat ke sekolah Menma untuk memastikan bahwa adiknya tidak memasuki masa puber terlalu dini, atau memikirkan kenyataan bahwa ia berdebar karena ciuman dengan Sasuke, diberi tanda oleh Sasuke. Bahkan ada di dekat Sasuke sendiri pun sebenarnya sudah membuatnya berdebar. Padahal, bukankah itu tanda-tanda orang jatuh cinta?_

_Tidak. Sasuke teman baiknya dan Naruto tidak akan jatuh cinta pada Sasuke. Walau Naruto belum pernah merasakannya, namun bukankah rasanya akan aneh kalau mendadak mereka berganti hubungan dari teman baik yang biasa mengejek satu sama lain dan terkadang berkelahi, menjadi sepasang kekasih yang mesra, berpelukan, maupun berciuman?_

_Karena itu, ia harus membuktikan bahwa debaran ini bukanlah milik Sasuke seorang. Naruto yakin, ia akan berdebar kalau berciuman dengan orang lain juga. Ciuman itu sendiri yang membuat ia berdebar, bukan dengan siapa ia berciuman! Siapa juga yang tidak berdebar kalau berciuman?_

_Dan, kelihatannya ini saat yang tepat untuk mencoba. Sai, temannya dari SMP yang sekarang menjabat sebagai sekretaris OSIS, sedang berjalan menuju ke ruang OSIS dari arah berlawanan. Mungkin Naruto bisa mencobanya dengan Sai. Mencoba dengan Kiba yang notabene dekat dengannya sama saja dengan membangunkan macan tidur alias Shikamaru. Semua juga sudah tahu kalau Kiba dan Shikamaru menjalin hubungan khusus. _

"_Ah, Naruto, ada perlu apa?" tanya Sai dengan senyum andalannya yang terus ia pajang sepanjang hari, ketika Naruto sudah menghampirinya._

_Naruto menggaruk kepalanya pelan. "Ngg… Aku ingin minta bantuan… Kalau ruang OSIS kosong, boleh kita bicara di dalam?"_

_Dengan itu, Naruto dan Sai pindah ke dalam ruangan OSIS. Untung saja ruangan OSIS ternyata benar-benar sedang kosong. Bahkan sebelum mereka masuk, pintunya masih terkunci, menandakan para pengurus OSIS tidak kesana istirahat kali ini. _

"_Jadi, ada apa?" Sai memposisikan dirinya di depan mejanya, memilih untuk duduk di meja dan menghadap ke arah Naruto yang baru saja menutup pintu dan berdiri di depannya. _

_Naruto bingung harus mulai dari mana. Ia sebenarnya tidak ingin mencobanya karena ini termasuk cara ekstrim baginya yang baru pernah sekali berciuman-walau sebenarnya lebih tepat jika dikatakan sebagai bertubrukan bibir sih. Tapi apa ada cara lain lagi selain ini? Toh yang ingin dia ketahui adalah apa dia juga akan berdebar berciuman dengan orang lain atau tidak. _

_Perlahan, dengan kedua tangannya Naruto meraih wajah Sai, menempatkan telapak tangannya di kedua pipi si kulit pucat itu. Sedikit gugup apakah caranya ini benar, Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya dan menutup mata setelah merasakan bibirnya telah bersentuhan dengan bibir pemuda yang sepintas mirip Sasuke itu. _

_Mirip Sasuke? _

_Mata hitam Sai memang mirip dengan mata Sasuke. Tapi bagi Naruto, warna kelam yang ada di Sasuke merupakan suatu keindahan yang tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan orang lain. Onyx itu dapat membius siapa saja yang menatapnya, menyerapnya sampai jiwanya tak bersisa, terjerat masuk ke pesona kelamnya. _

_Secara tidak sadar, Naruto sedikit melumat bibir Sai. Otaknya yang masih berpikir tentang Sasuke membuatnya merasa bahwa yang ada di depannya adalah Sasuke. Entah kenapa rasanya ia ingin memiliki bibir Sasuke, meraupnya sampai tidak bersisa. Sai sendiri, karena merasa Naruto ingin memperdalam ciuman, ia meraih pinggang Naruto dan membuatnya lebih mendekat. Siapa yang bisa tahan kalau digoda oleh pemuda berisik yang sebenarnya manis ini?_

_Saat ini Naruto masih belum sadar kalau yang ada di depannya adalah Sai, dan sosok asli dari orang yang ada dalam bayangannya itu sedang mengintip dengan tatapan syok dari balik pintu. _

_Tapi saat akhirnya Sai menjilat bibir Naruto, si pirang itu membuka mata dengan kaget, untuk menemukan bahwa yang ada di depannya bukanlah Sasuke. Seketika sedikit debaran yang ia rasakan langsung berhenti total, dan bukannya memabukkan, namun ciuman ini langsung menjadi hambar. Dengan cepat, Naruto langsung mendorong Sai agar menyudahi ciuman mereka. Tidak ada debaran rasa senang yang ada di hati Naruto. Ia malah ingin sekali menghapus bekas ciuman itu dari mulutnya. Beda dengan saat tabrakan tidak sengajanya dengan Sasuke dulu. Rasanya masih ada sesuatu yang tertinggal di bibirnya bahkan setelah bibir mereka kembali berpisah. Tapi itu bukan dalam arti yang buruk, malahan, Naruto entah kenapa ingin agar rasa itu tetap ada di bibirnya selama mungkin. _

_Kali ini ia sudah mencobanya, tetapi tidak ada rasa yang sama dengan waktu ia ada bersama Sasuke. Apakah ini artinya Naruto menganggap Sasuke spesial? Naruto benar-benar… suka pada Sasuke?_

"_Ma… maaf…" Hanya itu kata yang terlontar dari Naruto yang kepalanya masih penuh dengan berbagai pertanyaan. _

_Senyum yang biasanya terlukis di wajah pemuda putih pucat di depannya itu belum nampak lagi. Ia hanya bisa menatap Naruto dengan intens, tidak berniat melepaskan pandangannya dari pemuda yang baru saja menggodanya itu. _

"_Maaf… aku tadi… mendadak menciummu…" Naruto berucap lagi._

"_Kau menyukaiku?" tanya Sai langsung. Jujur saja, tatapan Sai cukup membuat Naruto tambah merasa canggung. _

_Tapi dengan cepat Naruto menggeleng. "Aku menyukai orang lain. Aku tadi menciummu karena…"_

"_Sasuke kan?" potong Sai. Meski biasanya ia adalah pemuda misterius yang penuh senyum, auranya bisa menjadi berbeda jika menjadi serius._

"_Eh?" Naruto menatap Sai dengan heran, namun pipinya sudah memerah hanya dengan mendengar nama teman baiknya itu. Walau ia penasaran darimana Sai menebak nama Sasuke secara langsung, tapi kelihatannya ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk bertanya._

"_Kau suka Sasuke kan? Dia yang ingin kau cium kan?" _

_Naruto mengerjapkan matanya, namun ia kemudian mengangguk pelan. "Maaf…"_

_Suasana hening sejenak, agak kaku karena Naruto tidak tahu apa yang ia katakan lagi. Tentu saja yang barusan ia perbuat tidak dapat begitu saja dimaafkan. Sudah mencium sembarangan, masih ditambah dengan kenyataan kalau Sai hanya percobaan. _

"_Kalau begitu…" Akhirnya kata lain keluar dari mulut Sai. "… aku ingin kuas dan tinta baru. Besok berikan padaku." Senyum yang biasa ia pasang itu kembali muncul di wajah pucat Sai. "Jasaku tidak gratis."_

_Meski mulanya Naruto bingung, namun akhirnya ia paham. Sedikit kelegaan merayap di hatinya. Ia masih merasa bersalah pada Sai, dan ia tahu, kuas dan tinta baru tidak seimbang dengan kesalahannya. Tapi paling tidak Sai sudah meminta sesuatu darinya. _

"_Senin, dengan kualitas paling bagus." Naruto berusaha tersenyum. _

"_Deal." _

_Sai bangkit dari mejanya dan mendekati Naruto yang masih berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Ia berjalan menuju ke pintu melewati Naruto. Tapi mendadak dengan cepat ia memutar tubuh Naruto dan memberinya kecupan singkat di bibir, membuat mata Naruto membulat. _

"_Kuambil lagi ciuman yang tadi."_

* * *

**Menma is Plotting!**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto, lainnya©chiimao13**

**Pairing: Sasunaru, Menma**

**Rating: T**

**Romance, Family**

**Warning: OOC, AU, TYPO, YAOI, BAHASA TIDAK BAKU, ETC**

**Don't Like Don't Read, make this a peaceful fandom! Perhatian, Menma disini jadi adik kandung dari Naruto. **

* * *

**The Final Plan 1**

Kushina tersenyum sambil mengelus kepala Menma yang duduk di sampingnya, di ujung atas kasur. Menma sudah kembali ke kamarnya semula, kamar Minato dan Kushina. Minato sekarang masih berada di luar untuk menata buku-buku yang didapatnya selama perjalanan kemarin dan menyicil pekerjaannya, sementara Naruto sudah masuk ke kamarnya sendiri.

Menma sebenarnya tadi merengek ingin tetap berada di kamar Naruto, menemani kakaknya yang kelihatan sekali sedang sedih itu, namun Kushina yang paham kalau Naruto butuh waktu untuk sendiri, merayu Menma agar mau tidur di kamar aslinya saja. Tentu Kushina paham kalau anak bungsunya ini sangat sayang ke kakaknya dan tahu kalau ada sesuatu yang buruk sedang terjadi dalam diri Naruto, tapi si pirang itu enggan mengeluarkan air matanya. Tapi Kushina juga menghormati sosok anak sulungnya sebagai seorang kakak yang tidak ingin terlihat lemah di hadapan sang adik.

Lalu, dimana Sasuke?

Ketika ia pulang tadi, ia langsung pamit begitu melihat Kushina dan Minato sudah ada di rumah Namikaze lagi. Naruto sendiri tidak terlihat batang hidungnya karena ia sudah masuk ke kamarnya dan enggan keluar. Yang Sasuke tidak sadari, sepasang bola mata bulat yang masih merah karena habis menangis itu bisa menangkap segurat kesedihan yang terpancar dari ekspresi Sasuke tadi. Meski ia menyambut Kushina dan Minato dengan senyum, tapi itu bukanlah senyum ceria yang biasa ia berikan ke Naruto dan Menma. Rasanya Menma ingin mencegah kepergian calon kakak iparnya itu. Minato dan Kushina bahkan sudah mengatakan pada Sasuke bahwa lebih baik ia pulang besok saja. Tapi pemuda yang baru dapat pacar itu ngotot kalau ia ingin pulang malam itu juga. Akhirnya, ia pulang tanpa sempat bertatap muka dengan Naruto sama sekali.

Kushina yang melihat kondisi Naruto dan Sasuke seperti tadi, entah kenapa mendadak punya pikiran edan kalau tingkah Naruto lebih seperti orang yang patah hati. Insting keibuannya ternyata benar. Malam itu Menma akhirnya menceritakan pada Kushina semua yang telah ia perbuat. Mau tidak mau, Kushina harus bolak-balik menahan dagunya agar tidak copot karena mulutnya terus-terusan dibuat menganga oleh anak bungsunya. Demi apa, anak bungsunya yang bahkan belum masuk SD itu sudah memperdaya kakaknya, membuatnya melakukan hal nista dengan Sasuke.

Apa Kushina kecewa dengan orientasi menyimpang anaknya setelah ia mendengar cerita Menma secara lengkap? Bukan kecewa, hanya agak kaget. Agak. Kedekatan anak sulungnya dengan teman baiknya itu memang sepintas kelihatan sama seperti para sahabat lainnya. Namun terkadang Kushina bisa melihat kilatan khusus yang muncul waktu Naruto bercerita tentang Sasuke, ataupun saat mereka berdua ada bersama-sama di rumah Namikaze. Singkatnya, Kushina sudah dapat menebak ke arah mana jurusan yang dituju anaknya. Masalahnya mungkin ada pada Minato. Bukannya Minato tidak akan setuju Naruto berpasangan dengan Sasuke yang notabene sesama jenis. Namun Kushina lebih khawatir pada sikap posesif suaminya jika sudah menyangkut soal anaknya. Bisa-bisa ia mewek di depan Kushina malah, karena merasa Naruto sudah akan diambil orang jadi pengantin. Sama saja seperti Naruto yang posesif terhadap adiknya.

Tapi Kushina bersyukur, mempunyai anak bungsu yang berhati lembut, walau masih kecil, namun sudah benar-benar memikirkan kakaknya, bahkan menangis sebagai ganti untuk air mata yang tidak dapat dikeluarkan pemuda pirang itu.

"Jadi, sekarang Menma maunya gimana?" tanya Kushina dengan lembut, mengusap surai hitam anaknya itu. "Menma sudah tahu sendiri kan, walau Naru suka Sasu, tapi Sasu sudah punya pacar."

Menma menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Menma nggak mau Sasu punya pacar kalau bukan Naru!"

"Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, sayang…" Kushina menghela napas. "Kan nggak bisa dipaksakan begitu."

Mata bulat Menma menatap Kushina. "Tapi kan Sasu sukanya sama Naru!" Ia tetap ngotot.

"Darimana Menma tahu?"

"Insting Menma bilang gitu, jadi gitu!"

Kushina langsung agak _sweatdrop_ dengan jawaban anaknya. Tapi memang insting Menma tidak boleh diremehkan. Sudah beberapa kali insting Menma berjalan dengan tepat, terjadi sesuai apa yang dikatakan Menma.

"Tapi pokoknya ya Menma…" Kushina akhirnya menyerah dan mengacak lagi rambut Menma. "… Menma nggak boleh berusaha sendiri. Menma masih anak bungsu _kaa-chan_, _tou-chan_, masih perlu banyak menikmati masa kecil, bukannya mikirin hal yang berat lho."

Menma malah sedikit terkikik geli mendengarnya. Ia ingat, dulu pernah mendengar kalimat yang serupa dari Kyuubi. Sungguh, keluarganya ini perhatian sekali terhadap dirinya!

"Kok malah tertawa?" Kushina bertanya-heran.

"Hehehehe ngga ada apa-apa kok." Kepala Menma disandarkan ke Kushina, menikmati kehangatan dari ibunya itu. "Oh ya, dulu gimana kok _tou-chan _sama _kaa-chan_ bisa sampe jadi suami istri?"

Topik mendadak beralih, berganti obyeknya menjadi Kushina. Cepat sekali anaknya ini mengganti topik. Tapi ya sudahlah, daripada membahas masalah Naruto dan Sasuke terlalu banyak, lalu ujungnya Menma yang kebanyakan pikiran, mending menceritakan dirinya sendiri saja, batin Kushina. Ia tapi tidak tahu bahwa topik ini pun akan dipakai Menma untuk berpikir, demi kelangsungan hubungan Naruto dan Sasuke ke depannya.

"Maksudnya kenapa dulu bisa berpacaran?" Kushina bertanya balik, agak mengkonfirmasi pertanyaan Menma. Setelah Menma mengangguk, Kushina lalu mulai menjelaskan. "Jadi dulu _kaa-chan_ suka sama _tou-chan _lebih dulu. _Tou-chan_ kebalikan dari _kaa-chan _waktu dulu, _tou-chan _kalem dan pintar, sedangkan _kaa-chan_ lebih pintar berkelahi dari _tou-chan_, tapi tidak pintar." Kushina agak geli jika mengingat masa remajanya dulu. "Dulu pernah sekali _kaa-chan_ minta _tou-chan _untuk berpacaran, tapi saking takutnya, _tou-chan _kira _kaa-chan_ menantangnya berkelahi dan malah lari ketakutan."

Menma agak tertegun mendengar hal ini. Baru kali ini ia mendengar kisah tentang Kushina dan Minato. Kushina sih sama seperti bayangannya, anak perempuan yang pintar berkelahi. Tapi bayangan Menma tentang Minato ternyata kurang tepat. Melihat ayahnya yang bahkan dulu pernah melumpuhkan pencuri bersenjata yang memasuki rumah kakeknya saat mereka liburan di musim panas tahun lalu, Menma jadi berpikiran kalau Minato dulunya adalah murid teladan yang kalem tapi jago berkelahi. Ternyata salah.

"Lalu…" Kushina melanjutkan tanpa menunggu reaksi Menma. "…karena _kaa-chan_ bingung, _tou-chan_ terus lari kalau melihat _kaa-chan_, _kaa-chan _akhirnya pakai cara lain untuk menyatakan perasaan."

"Eh? Cara apa?" tanya Menma.

"Pakai surat dong." Kushina tersenyum lembut mengenang kembali saat-saat itu. Ia sungguh tidak menyangka akan jatuh hati ke pemuda yang lemah hati itu.

"Surat?" beo Menma.

"Iya. Jadi, _kaa-chan _tulis di surat itu kalau _kaa-_chan nggak ada maksud buat menantang _tou-chan _atau ada dendam ke _tou-chan_. Cuma mau menyatakan perasaan saja. Habis itu, _kaa-chan _taruh surat di loker sepatu _tou-chan_, minta _tou-chan _biar memberi jawaban ke _kaa-chan_, apakah _tou-chan _juga suka sama _kaa-chan _dan mau jadi pacar _kaa-chan _atau tidak." Kushina menjelaskan dengan semburat tergambar di wajahnya, sedikit malu menceritakan kisah awalnya dengan Minato itu pada anaknya.

Saat itulah otak Menma bekerja kembali dengan segera, merancangkan hal ini itu dalam waktu yang singkat dan tanpa diketahui oleh Kushina. Otak yang ia dapatkan dari kejeniusan Minato itu memang sangat berguna.

"Menma penasaran kan, gimana kelanjutannya?" Kushina terkekeh sendiri, merasa malu, tapi keasyikan bercerita. "Jadi setelahnya…lho, Menma?" Kushina bingung melihat anak bungsunya mendadak sudah terlihat tidur dengan nyaman sambil bersender padanya. "Hhh… Dasar, sama seperti Naruto waktu kecil dulu, tidur dimana saja kapan saja." Ia menghela napas sebelum agak membopong Menma dan membaringkannya dengan benar. Kushina mengecup kening Menma dan berjalan keluar untuk membujuk Minato agar tidak usah lembur dulu.

Sedangkan Menma? Setelah ia yakin _kaa-chan_nya keluar, ia membuka mata lagi. Dalam hati ia meminta maaf pada Kushina karena menggunakan cara pura-pura tidur agar ia memiliki waktu untuk berpikir lagi. Mana mungkin ia bisa tidur dalam waktu 10 detik seperti tadi? Bukannya ia tidak suka mendengar lanjutan cerita orang tuanya, tapi saat ini ia ingin waktu yang lebih untuk merancang dan melakukan sesuatu demi kakaknya. Setelah meyakinkan diri lagi bahwa rancangan yang tadi ia buat dalam waktu singkat itu harusnya bisa berjalan dengan baik, Menma segera meraih ponsel pinjamannya lagi dan menelepon seseorang dengan suara pelan.

**~my kokoro goes brokoro~**

Sekarang hari Minggu, hari akhir pekan selain Sabtu yang biasanya dinanti-nanti oleh para kaum muda untuk sekedar _hangout _bersama maupun kencan bersama pasangan masing-masing. Naruto pun tadinya ingin menghabiskan harinya dengan berdiam di rumah, menonton DVD yang belum sempat ia tonton, bermain rumah-rumahan dengan Menma, memainkan gitarnya keras-keras, maupun belajar bela diri dari Minato. Namun, ia malah terjebak di café bersama dengan sepupunya yang terlihat urakan itu.

"Hahaha ayolah ceria sedikit! Kapan lagi kau bisa menikmati kencan bersama dengan Kyuubi yang sangat sibuk ini?" Kyuubi tertawa keras-keras di seberang tempat duduk Naruto. Beberapa orang sampai melihatnya dengan kaget, membuat Naruto merasa agak malu. Kelihatannya keputusan Kushina untuk menghubungi Kyuubi dan mengajak Naruto pergi daripada suram di rumah saja sangatlah salah. Mana tadi ia dipanggul seperti karung beras sampai masuk ke mobil Kyuubi pula!

"Kyuu-_nii_! Jangan begitu dong! Bisa bikin salah paham sekeliling!" Naruto agak berbisik, berharap agar sepupunya itu bisa lebih tenang dan waras lagi di tempat umum.

Kyuubi malah dengan santai meminum kopinya. "Lho? Kalau pergi berdua seperti ini di akhir pekan, berarti kencan kan?" tanyanya balik setelah menghabiskan cairan dalam mulutnya itu.

"Kau nggak takut Ita-_nii _marah kau sembarangan menyebut ini kencan?"

Alis Kyuubi naik. "Si keriput? Biar saja, toh kalau dia bebas di akhir pekan, dia kan bisa punya lebih banyak waktu lowong untuk menggoda cewek atau cowok di luar sana." Ia mengedikkan bahunya.

"Lho bukannya kalian pacaran?" Naruto merasa agak heran dengan hubungan aneh sepupunya ini dengan kakak teman baiknya itu.

"Kata siapa?" Kyuubi malah bertanya balik. "Aku? Keriput itu? Pacaran? Kami nggak pernah bilang kami pacaran lho."

Pandangan Naruto menjadi datar. Iya sih, daripada disebut pacaran, mereka sudah lebih cocok disebut suami istri. Atau tuan muda dan budak? Atau pasangan lawak? Yang jelas pemuda yang sedang memakan pie apel di depannya itu kelihatannya merupakan partner yang berbahaya. Naruto hanya bisa mendoakan dari jauh untuk keselamatan Itachi ke depannya.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana? Apa kekasihmu tidak cemburu kau tidak menghabiskan akhir pekan bersamanya?" tanya Kyuubi sambil mengunyah, pura-pura tidak tahu kalau Naruto baru sadar kalau ia suka Sasuke.

Pertanyaan Kyuubi ini membuat Naruto menghentikan kegiatan doanya. "Kekasih?"

Kyuubi menelan pienya dan melanjutkan. "Wajar saja kan kalau cowok seusiamu memiliki satu atau dua kekasih," ujarnya ngaco.

Agaknya otak sepupunya satu ini memang yang patut dipertanyakan. Sehabis ini ia harus berpikir lagi untuk menitipkan Menma ke Kyuubi. Jangan sampai Menma dipengaruhi oleh Kyuubi dan tumbuh besar dengan sifat yang mirip dengan rubah sesungguhnya yang ada di depannya itu.

Hembusan napas berat keluar dari Naruto, dan ia mengaduk-aduk coklatnya malas. "Jangankan dua. Satu saja tidak punya, Kyuu-_nii._ Aku kan tidak laku di pasaran. Hahaha." Naruto menertawakan dirinya sendiri-miris. Tidak sadar diri saja dia bahwa di sekolah ada beberapa yang mengincarnya.

Pandangan Kyuubi berubah menjadi datar. Apakah Kyuubi harus memberitahu sepupunya itu bahwa bahkan teman sekelasnya ada yang naksir pada pandangan pertama saat Kyuubi menunjukkan foto keluarga besarnya saat mereka berkumpul, yang pastinya juga ada fotonya Naruto, yang lalu membuat temannya itu terpesona?

Tapi melihat tawa getir Naruto, Kyuubi sudah dapat paham kalau sepupunya itu masih saja memikirkan masalahnya dengan Sasuke. Tentu ia benar-benar paham. Informasi yang didapatnya dari sepupu kecilnya yang satu lagi dan juga keriput tercintanya itu sudah cukup untuknya menganalisis keadaan. Satu hal lagi yang Kyuubi paham betul, sepupunya ini sedang dalam masa puber yang agak telat, dimana ini baru pertama kalinya ia menyukai seseorang seperti ini, dan tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Naruto yang polos itu baru menapaki tahap kedewasaan, dan ia butuh orang lain untuk membimbingnya. Yang perlu Kyuubi lakukan sekarang hanyalah sedikit mencampuri keadaan dan memprovokasinya. Ia hanya perlu memencet satu tombol, dan Naruto yang polos itu akan bergerak sesuai rencana Kyuubi.

"Tapi kan kau bisa bertanya pada adik si keriput yang rambutnya mirip pantat ayam itu. Dengar-dengar ia berbeda dari kakaknya yang gembel itu. Katanya dia populer…" ucap Kyuubi, yang jelas-jelas ngaco karena Itachi pun termasuk murid populer dari dulu. Tapi yah, itu cara Kyuubi mengungkapkan rasa sayangnya pada Itachi, jadi apa boleh buat.

Dugaan Kyuubi tentang reaksi Naruto setelah kalimat itu meluncur dari mulutnya, tepat. Pertama, senyum Naruto langsung memudar, berganti dengan membulatnya kedua safirnya, lalu setelah itu ia tampak agak salah tingkah dengan mata mengerjap.

"Ha…hahahaha. Iya, si teme itu memang populer. Bahkan dia sudah punya pacar sekarang. Beda yah, denganku." Naruto mengaduk minumannya lebih cepat lagi.

"Eh? Pacar?" Kyuubi pura-pura kaget.

Naruto meringis. "Iya. Anak dari sekolah cewek. Ketemu di kencan buta, lalu jadian beberapa hari lalu."

"Hooo…" Kyuubi mengangguk-angguk, tapi matanya tidak lepas dari ekspresi wajah Naruto. "Lalu kau tidak mencoba menyatakan perasaan pada orang yang kau sukai?" tanyanya lagi.

Sempat ada interval dimana Naruto dan Kyuubi sama-sama tidak berbicara lagi, sebelum akhirnya Naruto menjawabnya. "Aku tidak suka siapa-siapa, Kyuu-_nii_." Ia menjawab sambil memotong _cake _jeruknya dan memakannya.

_Denial_. Naruto sedang dalam entah fase pengingkaran yang ia lakukan untuk menyangkali perasaannya sendiri, atau dia tidak ingin orang lain tahu kalau ia suka Sasuke. Tapi tentunya Kyuubi sudah mendengar dari Menma kalau Naruto mengaku di depan adiknya itu bahwa ia menyukai Sasuke. Berarti fase menyangkali diri sendiri itu sudah lewat. Sekarang yang tertinggal hanyalah kemungkinan kalau Naruto tidak ingin perasaannya diketahui orang lain dulu.

"Kau ini…" Kyuubi menghela napas. "…mungkin hanya remaja yang tidak pekaan. Seperti temanku."

Alis Naruto terangkat. "Eh? Teman Kyuu-_nii_? Tidak pekaan?"

Kyuubi menyesap kopinya lagi, lalu menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. "Ya, temanku. Ia tidak pernah menyukai atau bahkan tertarik pada orang lain sampai masuk SMA, padahal dia disukai oleh beberapa orang, salah satunya teman lain yang cukup dekat dengannya. Sudah kelihatan jelas sekali lho kalau temannya itu suka padanya, lebih dari rasa suka ke teman. Tapi temanku ini tidak peka, dan menjadi tipe orang yang merasa 'kita akan selalu jadi teman sampai akhir!'." Kyuubi sedikit mengubah cara bicaranya di kalimat terakhir, untuk menyiratkan bahwa temannya yang sedang ia ceritakan ini adalah orang yang sangat polos.

"Lalu? Apa dia tetap jadi orang yang tidak peka sampai lulus?" Naruto mulai penasaran.

_Kena_, batin Kyuubi. "Tidak. Dia akhirnya sadar kalau dia suka pada teman yang menyukainya itu, lebih dari rasa suka karena mereka berteman. Tapi karena dia lamban, akhirnya temannya itu keburu jadian dengan orang lain." Kyuubi bercerita dengan santai, seolah-olah itu memang cerita milik temannya.

Naruto tertegun. Hei, kisah teman Kyuubi itu mirip dengan kisahnya! "Berarti teman Kyuu-_nii_ itu patah hati dan cerita cinta pertamanya berhenti sampai disitu?" Ya, seperti akhir kisah Naruto kali ini. Naruto suka pada Sasuke, sementara Sasuke baru saja jadian dengan Yamanaka.

"Kata siapa?" Kyuubi memutar bola matanya. "Karena ia bodoh, ia ingin tetap mempertahankan cinta pertamanya dulu. Ia tidak ingin kalau cintanya berakhir tanpa dia pernah mengungkapkannya."

"Jadi?"

"Jadi temanku memberikan surat ke temannya itu. Tidak ada aturan yang menyatakan bahwa seseorang tidak boleh menyatakan perasaan kepada orang yang sudah memiliki kekasih kan?" jelas Kyuubi, langsung menusuk ke relung hati Naruto.

"Ta-tapi…" Naruto mulai memposisikan dirinya dalam cerita itu. "…bukankah itu sama saja dengan menunda patah hatinya? Bukankah temannya itu sudah punya pacar yang tidak akan ia tinggalkan?"

Ekor mata Kyuubi melirik datar ke Naruto, menangkap kekalutan yang tergambar di wajah tan itu. Itu ya, kebimbangan yang melanda Naruto sekarang? "Karena itu kubilang dia bodoh, dengan nekatnya seperti mencoba peruntungan padahal kesempatannya kecil sekali, dan kemungkinan besar hasilnya akan meremukkan perasaannya sendiri," ucapnya gamblang. "Tapi kau tahu, yang namanya suka itu memang membuat orang-orang menjadi nekat, menjadi bodoh, melewati batas akal mereka untuk mencoba memuaskan dan memenuhi kekosongan perasaan mereka. Seperti temanku itu, meski tahu kemungkinan ia diterima hanya kecil sekali, lebih kecil dari ini…" Kyuubi mendekatkan jari telunjuk dan jempolnya, hampir menyentuhkannya untuk memberi kesan bahwa kesempatan itu saking kecilnya sampai hampir mendekati nol. "…tapi ia tahu, kalau perasaannya dipendam terus, akan makin susah baginya untuk melepaskan cinta pertamanya itu. Secara sepintas, tindakannya akan terlihat seperti tindakan orang bodoh. Tapi nyatanya, ada banyak pemikiran pintar di balik tindakan itu."

Naruto kembali tertegun seusainya Kyuubi menjelaskan. Bukan, bukan karena ia kaget Kyuubi mendadak bisa bercerita dengan bijak. Tapi lebih kepada apa isi cerita Kyuubi yang menurutnya memang benar. Naruto hanya membayangkan, ia masih saja akan galau dengan perasaannya terhadap Sasuke yang baru ia sadari itu, sedangkan Sasuke sudah bersenang-senang dengan Yamanaka, menikmati masa-masa sebagai pasangan baru. Selama perasaan yang memabukkan tapi menyakitkan itu terus bersarang di hatinya tanpa pernah ia katakan, mungkin selama itulah ia akan terus mengharapkan Sasuke, mengharap dengan keji kalau lebih baik ia putus dengan Yamanaka. Tidak boleh, Naruto tidak boleh dan tidak akan mau melakukan hal itu.

Ya, untuk terbebas dari perasaan ini, mungkin Naruto harus mengungkapkannya pada Sasuke walau mungkin setelah itu Sasuke akan menolaknya. Naruto paham kalau ia tidaklah boleh memaksa Sasuke menapaki jalan yang sama dengannya.

Tapi… bagaimana jika setelah itu Sasuke malah menjauhi dirinya? Malah jijik terhadapnya, dan resikonya adalah ia kehilangan teman dekat? Apa yang harus Naruto lakukan jika perasaannya sudah terungkap, tapi Sasuke tidak mau berada dekat dirinya lagi? Apa ia lebih baik memendam perasaannya? Tapi seperti yang ia dengar dari Kyuubi, perasaan lebih baik diungkapkan walau orang yang ia sukai telah memiliki kekasih…

Jadi, sebaiknya sekarang pilihan mana yang diambil Naruto?

**~my kokoro goes brokoro~**

Di tempat lain, Itachi yang dari tadi bersin-bersin hanya mendengus ketika melihat Sasuke dengan malas melangkahkan kaki melewati ruang tengah tempatnya menonton televisi. Adiknya itu tampak agak lesu.

"Kau mau pergi dengan pacarmu lagi?" tanya Itachi, menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Hn, tadi aku ditelepon." Si raven itu menjawab, menyempatkan diri untuk berbelok dan mengambil _plain toast_ di piring yang ditaruh Itachi di sebelah tempat duduknya. Ia mengeluarkan desahan napas panjang sebelum mulai memakan roti tersebut.

Dari sikap Sasuke, Itachi tahu kalau adiknya itu sebenarnya enggan untuk pergi. Bayangkan saja, kemarin Sasuke pulang sampai malam. Kemarin seharian ia dipaksa untuk menemani Yamanaka menonton film yang baru diputar di bioskop. Setelah itu, ia dibawa kesana kesini oleh Yamanaka di pusat perbelanjaan. Malamnya, Yamanaka mengajaknya untuk berkaraoke bersama teman-temannya, tanpa mengetahui bahwa Sasuke tidak suka berkaraoke. Setelah itu, sebenarnya Yamanaka memintanya untuk ikut ke rumahnya agar ia bisa mengenalkan Sasuke kepada orang tuanya. Tapi tentu saja Sasuke menolak dan memilih untuk mengantar sampai di gerbang saja.

Demi apa, mereka baru berstatus jadian sejak beberapa hari lalu! Untuk apa dikenalkan pada orang tuanya segala kalau Sasuke pun bahkan baru saja mengenal Yamanaka sendiri?

"Kemana lagi sekarang?" tanya Itachi. Untungnya, kemarin waktu Itachi dengan seriusnya bertanya tentang apa yang terjadi sehingga ekspresi Sasuke menunjukkan kalau ia sangat kelelahan, Sasuke mau menjawab dengan jujur.

"Bertemu dengan teman-temannya yang lain." Sasuke menjawab setelah mengunyah dan menelan potongan roti dalam mulutnya itu.

"Kenapa tidak kau katakan saja kalau kau keberatan dan ingin menghabiskan hari Minggu dengan bersantai di rumah? Lagipula kemarin kau sudah pergi dengannya kan?"

Itachi paham benar kalau Yamanaka merupakan tipe perempuan yang sangat khas, seperti kebanyakan anak perempuan di kampusnya. Terlihat dari cara ia mengirim pesan ke Sasuke. Dan jujur, tipe itu termasuk tipe yang merepotkan, khususnya bagi para Uchiha yang notabene kalem. Namun bagaimana mereka bisa tahan berurusan dengan Naruto dan Kyuubi yang berisik itu? Tentu saja itu kasus spesial…

Kenapa Itachi bisa membaca pesan Yamanaka di ponsel Sasuke? Tentu saja karena adiknya itu sangat malas berurusan dengan ponsel. Bahkan pesan masuk pun malah Itachi yang sering membukanya dan membacakannya untuk Sasuke.

"Dia pasti bilang, bukannya kalau pacaran itu inginnya dekat setiap saat." Sasuke memutar bola matanya.

"Lalu kau menurut saja?" selidik Itachi.

Sasuke mengedikkan bahu. "Mau bagaimana lagi. Aku memang sudah berpacaran dengannya."

Ingin sekali Itachi menggetok kepala Sasuke. Apa-apaan alasannya tadi? Toh cukup bilang saja kalau Sasuke tidak ingin bersama dengan Yamanaka karena merasa tidak nyaman dengannya, atau langsung saja minta putus? Sejak mendengar langsung dari mulut Sasuke kalau ia berpacaran dengan seorang perempuan bernama Yamanaka, Itachi merasa adiknya seperti konslet. Yang pertama, beberapa hari lalu begitu Itachi bertanya kenapa mendadak Sasuke kembali ke rumah dan masih mengenakan seragam, Sasuke mau menjawab dengan jujur dan gamblang. Yang kedua, begitu Itachi menuntut penjelasan tentang siapa yang dimaksud Sasuke dengan 'pacar'nya yang ia sebut di alasan, Sasuke mau bercerita juga. Dan sejak saat itu Sasuke jadi lebih terbuka pada Itachi, seolah ia ingin membagikan apa yang jadi pikirannya ke orang lain sehingga ia pun bisa jadi lega. Ketiga, Sasuke terlihat menjadi sangat penurut, setuju dengan Yamanaka hanya karena ada embel-embel 'pacaran'.

Kalau bisa, Itachi ingin meneriakkan ke telinga adiknya itu untuk putus dengan Yamanaka dan jadian saja dengan Naruto, mumpung Naruto pun sudah mengakui perasaannya. Setidaknya itu yang ia dengar dari Kyuubi, yang mendengarnya dari Menma. Namun Itachi juga sadar diri bahwa ia tidak boleh mencampuri perasaan orang lain dengan seenak hati membuka rahasia Naruto pada Sasuke karena menurutnya itu lebih baik. Yang boleh menyatakan perasaan Naruto hanyalah Naruto sendiri. Tampaknya, Menma dan Kyuubi pun sedang merencanakan sesuatu. Itachi hanya sanggup membantu mereka untuk menyadarkan Sasuke dari kekonsletannya itu.

"Memangnya kau suka pada Yamanaka?" tanya Itachi, pertanyaan yang sama untuk kesekian kalinya. Dan ia tahu pasti bahwa jawaban yang diterimanya akan sama.

"Aku akan mencoba."

Jawaban ini membuat Itachi kesal. Sungguh, ia kesal. Kenapa perasaan suka harus dimunculkan secara paksa seperti itu?

Sementara itu, Sasuke yang sudah dengan cepat menelan potongan terakhir _toast_-nya meneguk teh milik Itachi dan bersiap untuk melanjutkan langkahnya ke pintu.

"_Otouto_…" panggil Itachi sebelum Sasuke melangkah lebih jauh lagi. "… jangan paksakan dirimu untuk menyukai orang. Baru sekitar dua tiga hari pacaran saja kau sudah tampak seperti orang baru saja melahirkan. Pacaran tanpa rasa suka itu melelahkan lho."

Sahutan Sasuke terdengar setelah beberapa detik akan keheningan menyelimuti ruangan itu. "Hn."

"Bagaimana kau bisa suka padanya kalau kau bahkan tidak bisa menikmati saat-saat bersamanya? Carilah orang lain yang akan membuatmu langsung merasa nyaman dan rileks saat bersama dengannya."

Keheningan terasa agak lama setelah Itachi mengucapkan kalimat itu, tanda bahwa Sasuke mendengarnya dengan baik dan memikirkannya. "Hn… Aku pergi dulu."

Rupanya adiknya ini tetap mempertahankan sisi keras kepalanya dan memilih untuk meninggalkan Itachi dulu sebelum kakaknya itu memenuhi pikirannya dengan berbagai kata-kata yang membuatnya menyesali pilihannya ini.

Sesudah terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka kemudian ditutup kembali, Itachi hanya mendesah pelan.

"Adik bodoh…"

**~my kokoro goes brokoro~**

Tidak disangka Naruto, pergi bersama Kyuubi bisa sedikit melegakan hatinya meskipun sekarang ada masalah baru dalam pikirannya tentang bagaimana ia bisa mengungkapkan perasaan pada Sasuke tanpa menimbulkan masalah bagi mereka berdua kelak. Tadi Kyuubi benar-benar mengajaknya bersenang-senang, pergi ke _game center _sampai-sampai Naruto sekarang pulang dengan membawa banyak oleh-oleh _plushie _untuk Menma. _Game center_ memang obat sedih yang manjur.

Setelah bertanya tentang keberadaan Menma pada Kushina yang sedang menata piring makan, Naruto segera pergi ke kamar orang tuanya. Kata Kushina, Menma sedang disana. Pintu kamar itu terbuka, dan dari jauh pun Naruto bisa melihat Menma sedang duduk di karpet, terlihat sibuk oleh sesuatu. Pantas saja dari tadi Naruto memanggil Menma dengan suara keras pun Menma tidak dengar.

"Menma, tebak _nii-chan _bawa apa buat Menma!" seru Naruto sambil melangkah masuk ke kamar orang tuanya, membuat Menma terlonjak kaget. Ia berbalik menatap Naruto.

"Na-naru kok masuk mendadak sih?" Bukannya berekspresi senang karena akan dapat oleh-oleh, Menma malah memasang tampang waspada. Tangannya bergerak untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu agar Naruto tidak dapat melihatnya.

Tentu saja Naruto mengernyit heran. Ia menaruh kantong _plushie _di lantai dan berjalan mendekat lagi ke Menma. "Menma baru apa? Kenapa lihat _nii-chan _langsung kaget seperti itu? Lagi nyembunyiin sesuatu ya?" tebak Naruto, membuat Menma tambah gelagapan.

Menma menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Enggak kok, Menma nggak nyembunyiin apa-apa!" bohongnya dengan tampang anak kecil yang tidak ingin rahasianya diketahui.

"Hayo, _nii-chan _sudah lihat tangan Menma nyembunyiin sesuatu lho. Sudah, kasih tahu _nii-chan_ aja, nggak akan _nii-chan _bocorin ke _kaa-chan _dan _tou-chan _kok," bujuk Naruto, penasaran akan apa yang disembunyikan adiknya.

"Benar?" Menma mengerjapkan mata sambil menatap Naruto, minta konfirmasi.

"Benar." Naruto mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya.

Sedikit ragu, Menma memperlihatkan apa yang sedang ia pegang di sebelah tangannya pada Naruto. Sebuah amplop dengan tulisan super acak-acakan ala anak-anak.

"Ini surat dari Gaara-kun. Tadi diantar kesini sekalian waktu Gaara-kun mau pergi sama keluarganya," aku Menma. "Tapi Naru cuma boleh lihat amplopnya! Suratnya cuma Menma yang boleh lihat!"

Gaara? Bocah itu? Apa lagi yang ia perbuat ke Menma? Mengirimkan surat? Lalu sebentar lagi ia akan datang ke rumah untuk memohon pada Minato dan Kushina untuk mengijinkan Menma jadi pengantinnya? Naruto tidak akan setuju!

"Kasih lihat ke _nii-chan_!" Mendadak Naruto menjadi tegas. "_Nii-chan _mau lihat suratnya."

Dengan sekuat tenaga Menma menggeleng. "Nggak!" Ia tetap keukeuh menyembunyikan surat yang kelihatannya tadi baru ia baca di balik tubuhnya.

"Ayolah kasih lihat ke _nii-chan_. Kan cuma ingin tahu apa isinya. Masa cuma Menma yang baca sih?" bujuk Naruto, tetap ingin 'menyelamatkan' adiknya.

Menma menatap Naruto. "Lho, justru karena Gaara-kun ingin Menma aja yang baca, makanya dia kasih surat ke Menma!"

"Eh?"

"Gaara-kun bilang dia ingin bilang sesuatu ke Menma, tapi jangan sampai teman lain tahu. Karena Gaara-kun juga nggak bisa langsung bilang ke Menma, makanya Gaara-kun bilangnya pakai surat!" jelas Menma dengan ekspresi masih ngotot.

Jangan sampai teman lain tahu? Nggak bisa bilang langsung?

"Dulu _kaa-chan _juga, karena nggak bisa bilang langsung ke _tou-chan_, makanya _kaa-chan _kasih surat ke _tou-chan_ aja…" tambah Menma.

Naruto terdiam. Bukan karena ia memikirkan cara merebut surat itu dari Menma, namun seketika ia terpikir ide yang bagus. Ia ingin menyatakan perasaan pada Sasuke, tapi tidak bisa secara langsung maupun di depan teman-teman. Ia tidak ingin Sasuke yang notabene masih _straight_ kerepotan nantinya kalau ia diledek karena disukai Naruto. Surat mungkin merupakan cara yang tepat. Dengan surat, Naruto bisa memposisikan dirinya sama dengan murid-murid lain yang ingin menyatakan cinta ke Sasuke. Karena cara menyatakan perasaannya pun sama dengan cara anak-anak lainnya yang mungkin bahkan tidak tahu nomor dan mail ponsel Sasuke, ia pun tidak akan seperti melakukan tindakan curang. Naruto ingin menyatakan perasaan bukan sebagai Naruto si teman baik Sasuke, tapi sebagai Naruto, orang yang menyukai Sasuke, dengan cara yang sama seperti orang-orang lainnya. Naruto ingin status mereka sebagai teman baik tidak bercampur aduk juga dengan perasaan pribadi Naruto pada Sasuke.

Yah, cara klasik pun mungkin lebih bagus daripada menggunakan mail maupun telepon, juga terasa lebih mengandung perasaan. Sasuke pun selalu membaca satu persatu surat yang ditujukan padanya, untuk menghargai si pengirim. Ini berarti surat Naruto nantinya pun akan dibaca kan? Lagipula, Sasuke paling malas kalau harus menggunakan ponsel. Mengirim mail ke ponsel Sasuke pun sama saja, nantinya mungkin Itachi yang akan membacanya dulu.

Sementara itu, bocah cilik di dekat Naruto yang melihat kakaknya sedang termenung itu, sedikit menyeringai. Terdiamnya kakaknya itu merupakan tanda kalau kakaknya sedang berpikir, dan menurut Menma, hal ini sudah sesuai rencana yang ia dan Kyuubi susun. Sebenarnya kali ini, Menma sudah menjelma jadi anak yang memang sesuai dengan umur sih. Ia hanya memberi ide dasar, dan membiarkan Kyuubi mengaturkan untuknya. Dan, rencana juga tebakan sepupunya itu benar-benar tepat.

Yang tersisa hanyalah, apakah Naruto benar-benar akan melakukannya atau tidak…

**to be continued...**

* * *

**Lagi-lagi, makasih banyak buat yang udah baca, review, fave, follow. Kalian berarti sekali buat saya ^w^ dan maaf nggak bisa update kilat yah ;w; maaf buat yang sudah nunggu... T.T  
Ini balesan buat yang gak login waktu review.. Yang uda login, langsung ke PM. Kalo ada yang kelewat belum dibales, tolong kasih tahu yah ^^**

**Guest  
wkwkwk namanya juga cinta lho. harus rumit biar seru #eh  
makasih udah baca n review ya! ^^**

0706  
iya ntuh. malah ditinggal jadian si pantat ayam..  
makasih udah baca n review ya! ^^

nolla kim  
wkwkwkwk malah niatnya mo diulur lagi lho perjuangannya si naru #lhah xD  
maaf ya nunggu lama T^T  
makasih udah baca n review ya! ^^

Oxygen  
dari Menma:  
iya, oxy-nee.. tapi tenang, nee, author-san nya uda menma blusukin ke selokan depan rumah. biar uda buluk, tambah buluk lagi (ini ajaran kyuu nii-sama).  
iya coba, masa sasu-nii ngga ngambil tangannya naru lagi coba... menma jadi ikutan sebel lho.  
salam, menma  
wah wah wah.. saya banyak dipaksa *biar kesan dramatis* sama reader biar bikin sai jadi pencerahan aja nih.. jadi, silakan dinikmati kenistaannya si sai! #lho  
huwee authornya galau, ceritanya galau.. siklusnya tetep seperti ini.. #ngabur  
sankyuu supportnya ;w;  
ganbarimasu~  
makasih udah baca n review ya! ^^

petrichor  
wohohohohoho monggo teorinya dinikmati sekarang lho. hohoho  
lhah saya malah kasih ide begitu. padahal itu ide nista hasil true storynya saya lho.. #eh  
makasih udah baca n review ya! ^^

HideYuki's  
di chap ni udah diliatin scenenya ni. hohoho. silakan menikmati kenistaannya si sai #ngabur dari sai  
iya kan iya kan? sayanya juga kesel lho, ngapain coba si sasu jadian ma orang lain #kena getok  
wawawawawaw sa-saya kan tipe sadis yang suka nyiksa naru saking imutnya dia #dirasengan  
hohoho tenang saja, kan ada peribahasa 'guguk hilang kembalinya ke tuannya juga' #ngaco abis  
makasih udah baca n review ya! ^^

Guest  
pukul saja sasu! kasih petisi biar dia putus ma ino! #teriak pake toa  
itu sasunya konslet itu. digetok lagi mungkin bisa bener.. #diamaterasu  
hehehehe makasih uda sabar nunggu yah... ;w;  
makasih udah baca n review ya! ^^

miira  
wah itu nanti kalau waktunya tiba #lhah xD  
maaf ya, bikin nunggu lama ;w;  
makasih udah baca n review ya! ^^

naru-chibi  
mereka berdua sama-sama dudulnya kan.. tuh, malah jadi pisah jalan deh.. ;w;  
entah juga tu naru saking polosnya ato saking kebangetannya, malah terus cium si sai.. duh duh naru...  
makasih udah baca n review ya! ^^

**Last but not least, review will gladly be accepted =)**


End file.
